WHAT LIES BENEATH
by Ren68
Summary: SUMMARY: EDWARD AND JASPER ARE CLASSMATES WHO HAD NEVER TALKED BEFORE BEING ASSIGNED A PROJECT. THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW EDWARD DEALS WITH HIS SEXUALITY AND HIS PAST. WITH JASPERS HELP WILL HE HEAL AND BECOME WHOLE OR WILL HE CONTINUE DOWN THE LONESOME
1. Chapter 1

**_THIS IS THE POINT I TOOK OVER THE STORY. I'LL STILL GET EDWARD'ME'S OKAY WITH EACH CHAPTER. SINCE IT WAS HER STORY TO BEGIN WITH AND ALOT OF PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE IT (AS DID I) THEN IT ONLY SEEMS RIGHT THAT SHE APPROVE OF ANYTHING WRITTEN. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THE STORY EVEN IF IT IS A DIFFERENT AUTHOR. ABOVE ALL ELSE AT LEAST GIVE IT A CHANCE BEFORE TOTALLY DISMISSING IT. _**

12. DISCOVERY

As I stepped in the front door I steel myself for what was about to come. I knew from the car in the driveway that Carlisle was home. I also knew that the only reason he was home was to talk about the trouble I was in at school. I'm not sure why or how the school called him instead of my mother, but I was almost grateful they had. My mother would have been beside herself with worry. She would without a doubt wonder what was going on with me that I would be associated with such people that would fight and cause trouble, and on school property no less. She would cry, worry and ultimately talk about sending me to a private school where academics are a student's number one priority. She would try to convince me that I would enjoy it so much better than public school. Not likely.

With Carlisle there would be much less talk. He would be upset with what had happened, but for very different reasons. He lives a life of solitude and is not happy when something draws attention to us. This would definitely draw attention to us, his son fighting with a local thug and the police being involved would definitely not go unnoticed by the town's gossip mill. And if there was one thing Carlisle hated it was being included in the town's gossip mill. He liked to fly under the radar.

Standing in the foyer I was nervous about his reaction. I didn't know if he would yell at me or give me the silent treatment. With Carlisle it could go either way. What if he decided he didn't want trouble like me working for him? Would he do that? Would he rescind his offer of a job? I hoped not because that was one of the few things I was looking forward to in life. Working for him was all I could see myself doing in the future. If he took that chance away because of this one incident, I don't know what I would do?

Now my nerves were rattled even more like I wasn't already scared enough to face him, I had to go and make it worse with my thoughts. My thoughts were always getting away with me. Somehow I had to force them away and face Carlisle like the man I should be. The man he was always trying to help me become.

I heard movement in the kitchen and decided to man up. Walking with confidence –as much as I could gather anyway –I walked into the room and sat done on the stool at the breakfast bar. I hung my head refusing to make eye contact with him. He cleared his throat trying to get my attention, but I couldn't seem to look at him.

"Edward," he called.

I raised my head and was surprised to see the expression on his face. He didn't look pissed at all.

"Your Vice Principal seems like… a very interesting person," he said smirking.

I couldn't help but laugh at that and that helped ease some of my tension.

"Yes, she is," I replied.

"What's going on Edward?" he asked.

"Nothing," I quickly respond.

"A fight with a local thug is not nothing. So what's going on?" he asked again.

"Jeez, Carlisle. It's really nothing. Just an ex-girlfriend that won't let go," I explained hoping that would be enough to appease him.

But, of course, Carlisle always wanted more information. In his line of work he had to be thorough and for the most part I understood that, but when it came to me being the one interrogated I didn't like it. There were things in my life I wanted kept private, which was almost impossible when dealing with him.

"What do you mean by 'won't let go' exactly?" he held his hands and did air quotes.

It looked so stupid when people did that and I really hated it. I guess you could say it was one of my pet peeves and I couldn't understand why he was doing it now. Didn't he realize that only 12-year-old girls did that shit? To see a man of Carlisle's calibre, knowing what he did for a living and what he was capable of, making air quotes like we lived some normal existence made me want to burst out laughing. Of course, I couldn't do that because he was taking this shit seriously and waiting on a serious response from me.

"She's been hounding me since I broke up with her…" I dropped my head in my hands not wanting to explain everything, but knew I couldn't leave it at that. "She's been getting her new boyfriends to pick fights with me hoping they'll kick my ass. So far it hasn't worked, but I don't know what to do about her. If she were a guy I'd knock her out no problem, but she a girl so I can't do that. Any suggestions?" I asked him.

Carlisle got quiet for a moment clearly putting his thinking cap on. I knew the moment I told him I was having trouble with a girl he would have to thing about. If it were a guy he would tell me to beat some sense into him, but just like I was raise to respect women, so was Carlisle, and I knew this through him for a loop. He tilted his head up and glared at me before he spoke.

"Do you want me to take care of her?" he asked with the most serious voice I'd ever heard him use, not one hint of humor was present.

'Take care of her,' did I really just hear him right? Did he just ask me if I wanted him to kill her for me? As pleasant as the idea was, and it definitely was, the thought of her no longer being a burden to me, I couldn't do that, could I? No, that wouldn't be right. After all, she had a legitimate reason to hate me, so I couldn't allow him to hurt her, as much as the idea was appealing to me. Perhaps he could just break something small, like a finger or a…

Oh forget, I could never live with myself if she got hurt even more than she already was because of me. No, I would have to man up and deal with Amanda on my own. I could do that. I wasn't certain how at this moment, but I would have to figure out a way.

"No, no, Carlisle, I'll take care of Amanda. Not to worry, this won't happen again," I reassured him.

"Okay Edward, but my offer still stands. Anytime," he added.

"Thanks, but I can handle it," I repeated.

"So…" he began but hesitated. "How's everything else around here?" he asked with a weird tone that I couldn't decipher.

"Good, everything's been good," I said.

"How's your friend… what's his name… Jason?" he asked.

"Jasper," I corrected.

"Yeah… Jasper, how's he?" he asked with that cryptic tone again.

"Fine I guess," I replied vaguely not offering too much information.

Carlisle was fishing for information, I could tell. What kind of information he wanted I wasn't sure, yet, but I was going to find out.

"He seems like a nice guy, I mean from what little I saw of him," he said as he moved away from the centre island he was leaning against and made his way to the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out a beer, pulling of the cap and taking a long pull. He turned back around to face me.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered.

"You guess, am I wrong in my assumption, is he not nice?" he asked still fishing for something.

"No, he's fine, I just don't know him that well," I responded.

That should appease him, I hoped. There was no way I wanted to get into a whole discussion on Jasper and what was wrong with him. Really, there was nothing wrong with him, other than him may or may not being psychotic, but I was really referring to him being gay. There's nothing wrong with being gay in my eyes, except for the fact that he wouldn't believe me when I told him I wasn't. His constant remarks, whether they are actually jokes or not, were playing on my nerves, but there was no way I wanted to get into that with Carlisle.

"Well, you two seem to get along alright," he stated.

He seemed to have a curiosity about Jasper and I really wanted to know why. He had never been that interested in my friends before.

"I wouldn't go that far, we've only been working on a project for school. Nothing more," I stated clearly.

"Is there something wrong with him, other than his schizophrenia, that you don't like?" he asked.

"Carlisle, what's with the twenty questions?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Nothing… I was just curious," he stated.

Know I felt like a dick head. Here he was just wondering about my life, about how I was doing and all I was doing in return was giving him grieve. What an asshole. Shit! I really have become a loner and an introvert.

"I'm sorry. Jasper… well, he's kind of hard to describe," I offered.

"What do you mean? Because of his illness? Has he done something or have you witness one of his… episodes?" he asked genuinely curious.

"No, nothing like that. He's just… I don't know… forward, I guess," I told him.

"Forward, like how?" he asked pointedly.

"He hit on me, O.K. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?" I yelled at him.

"Edward… it's alright. It's no big deal," he said as his lifted his beer taking a long pull from it.

No big deal! No big deal! Is he joking? I just told him that some dude hit on me and he thought it was not big deal! Great! What the hell was I suppose to make of that statement. Did other guys often hit him on? That thought made me snap my eyes to him, quickly. My eyebrows furrowed and I glared at him intently.

"What?" he questioned after a moment as I continued to glare at him.

"Do guys hit on you a lot?" I huffed out my question obviously offended.

"No, but…" he paused and stared at me for a moment but didn't finish his statement.

"But what?" I asked.

"It's just… Edward, I thought that you… well, I was sure…" he halted his remarks again.

"You were sure what?" I asked almost yelled because it was very unlike Carlisle to stumble over his words. I was missing something here and I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Look, when I saw the two of you together the other day, I thought your feelings were obvious," he responded while waving his hand at me.

What the hell was that suppose to mean? What feelings were obvious? I couldn't figure out what the hell he was talking about. I was pretty damn sure I was annoyed as hell when Jasper met Carlisle. In fact, I know I was annoyed as hell because he was putting on his I'm a perfect little child, love me, love me act and I was nauseated by it. The fact that Carlisle fell for his little act surprised me the most. Carlisle could usually smell bullshit a mile away. Maybe he was off his game. Maybe he was just getting too old. But that didn't change what he just said to me and I was absolutely stunned by his revelation.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked anger clear in my tone. "What feelings were obvious?"

"Look Edward, I didn't know for sure, but I've had… thoughts for a while now that you were… well, you know," he said embarrassment laced in his voice.

"GAY!" I yelled. "You thought I was gay?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I was drowning.

How could he think that? Why would he think that? I've never given any indication that I was gay. Hell, I've even dated girls. Okay, so not a lot of girls, but still they were girls, not boys. I even have a poster on my goddamn bedroom wall of… oh hell what is her name, oh it doesn't matter, it's of a girl not a boy. Where the hell had this come from all of sudden? I peeked up from behind my hands that were covering my face and looked at Carlisle hoping to God that he would burst out laughing and tell me he was joking. I really needed to hear him say that, but as I looked at the seriousness of his face I knew he was joking. He was goddamn serious. He thought I was gay.

I was stunned, speechless. I couldn't figure out why he would think that. Had I acted gay? I didn't think so, but then again, I only knew of one person who was gay and Jasper wasn't the best example for me to follow. I was still questioning whether he was truly gay or not. But for Carlisle to assume that I liked him, Christ where had that come from? Was I acting like I had a thing for Jasper? I didn't think so.

Carlisle's voice broke me from my mental ranting.

"Your mother and I thought that maybe you were gay. And it's all right if you are Edward. We won't think any different of you if you are," Carlisle stated.

_Wait! What?_

"My mother and you… my mother thinks I'm gay too. Do you two discuss this? Since when did my sex life become a source of topic around here?" I hollered, absolutely shaking with anger as I stood up causing my stool fall back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Calm down, Edward," he said.

"Calm down," I yelled as I started out of the room. "Calm down," I turned around once I hit the door to the hallway. "I can't calm down, Carlisle. My mother discusses my sex life with you, there's no calming down about that," I whispered-yelled hoping Alice wouldn't hear me.

I turned and headed up the stairs to my room. Opening the door I heard my mother yelling asking if everything was all right. I had no response because frankly no, everything was far from all right. How could everything be all right when the people I loved the most, the people I thought knew me the best, didn't know me at all. So no, everything was definitely not all right. Nothing would ever be all right again. Okay, so I was exaggerating a bit, but that was how I felt. I felt that they didn't know me at all and that was quite disturbing. First it was my best friend and now my own parents. What the hell was going on around here?

Maybe Jasper wasn't the crazy one after all. Perhaps it was me that was crazy. I sure felt like I was loosing my mind, like everything I once knew was crumbling before me. That had only happened to me twice before, once when my father was killed and the second time was when I was kidnapped. But this couldn't be as bad as those situations. This was just a bump in the road and once I calmed down a bit I would just explain to my parents that they were wrong and that I am, in fact, straight. Easy.

But what if they don't believe me? What if they were just like Jasper and refuse to hear the truth? I would just have to prove to them I was straight. But, how do you go about proving to some that you are straight? I had heard about people coming out of the closet and explaining to their parents that they are gay, but I've never heard of someone having to come out of the closet to explain that they are straight. Could my life get any weirder?

My mental rambling was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"WHAT?" I yelled out.

The door to my room slowly opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath.

"Edward, do you mind if I come in," he asked in a soft tone.

"Sure, why not," I said back sarcastically.

Carlisle ignored my tone and entered anyway. He walked across the room and sat beside me on the bed. He stared at my carpet for a moment before speaking.

"I just wanted to say sorry for my misinterpretation of the events the other evening," he stated.

"It's okay, Carlisle, I was just… shocked that you thought that," I answered.

"I gathered that much, but I just wanted to say sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It doesn't really matter what your mother and I think, it only matters what you think. I just wanted you to know that we would stand by you no matter what you do. So, that's it, that's all I wanted to say," he said as he stood from the bed.

"Carlisle, why did you think that?" I asked in barely a whisper almost afraid of his answer, but needing to know.

"Well, I didn't at first, but the other night when you were with Jasper, I don't know…" he said as he sat back down next to me. "You seemed different," he added.

"Different how?" I squeaked out.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Edward, but you seemed like your old self," he said softly and smiled.

I gawked at him wondering what the hell that meant.

"You brought a friend home. It's been quite a while since you've done that," he stated.

I knew that. I had already figured that out myself, but that didn't mean I was gay. So I looked at Carlisle pointedly waiting for him to continue.

"And you seemed to like Jasper," he also stated.

"What gave you that impression? The fact that we didn't speak when you were in the room with us, or was it that I was fawning all over him," I said my voice dripping sarcasm.

"No, it's nothing specific. It's just a vibe I got," he said looking away from me.

A vibe. Is he kidding me? He put me through all of this for a vibe he got. This whole argument and the turmoil it caused where due to him getting a vibe. Really? How do I deal with that? Here I am, doubting myself because he had a vibe. _Wait… doubting myself_… I hadn't doubted myself… had I? No, I hadn't ever doubted myself, I don't think. If I had doubt in myself then I would have to admit that Jasper may have been right and I would never agree with that. Would I?

"Look Edward, I believe you. If you say your not gay fine, if you are fine, whatever you want it's fine. Just know that we support you no matter what, okay?" Carlisle stated.

"Yeah, I know, and thank you for that. I guess it's nice to know you won't disown me for my life choices, no matter what they are," I said with a smile.

"That's all I'm trying to say. Now I better get back down stairs before your mother comes up here to find out what we were arguing about," he said as he rose from the bed once again. "I'm guessing you don't want to discuss any of this with her," he said with a smirk.

"You'd be guessing right," I said back also smirking.

"All right, I'll see you later," he said as he walked toward the door, but paused before he went through it. "And hey, you can talk to me anytime, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know that, but thanks anyway," I replied.

"Your welcome, Edward," with that he turned and shut the door behind him.

I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking. When had my life become so complicated? I knew the answer to that question immediately… when Jasper entered the picture. He had turned everything I had known upside down. The fact that my parents had doubted me and I apparently had doubts myself was worrisome. He was messing with my head more than I had realized and it was high time I did something about it. What I was going to do about it, I had no clue, but I had to do something, this could not continue.

It must have been a tiring day because the next thing I knew I was being woke up from a very comfortable sleep to someone pounding on my door. I had passed out sometime after my talk with Carlisle in the exact position I fell back on the bed in and now my body was protesting loudly. There was another pound on my door and not even thinking about whom it was I shouted for them to enter. My door suddenly swung open and in walked Jasper. _Shit!_

"What are you doing here?" I spat out unnecessarily sounding harsher than I realized. "I thought you had an appointment today and couldn't make it?" I added in a slightly softer tone.

"That's what I said, but I changed my mind," he scoffed, walking into my room and plopping down beside me on the bed.

I froze not knowing what to do or how to react. I didn't want to seem like a dick and jump up screaming, but that was the first thought that entered my mind. I also didn't want to give him the wrong impression and continue to lie next to him on my bed, that was just way to intimate in my mind. There was nothing casual about to guys lying in the same bed. How do I get up without making it completely obvious how uncomfortable I am with our close proximity? I know if I get up now he'd be offended. Do I care if he's offended? Strangely enough I do? When did that happen?

Slowly I turned my head to glance at him, but instead of coming face to face with him like I had assumed I would, because I assumed he would be staring at me, or at the very least milking this situation for everything it was worth. Instead he was lying there with his eyes closed not paying attention to me at all. Well what was that all about? Did he not find me attractive anymore? Did he get sick of waiting for me to change my mind and found someone else? That thought sparked something inside of me… something not very pleasant, the fact was it was down right nasty. I didn't like the thought of him seeing someone else or talking dirty to someone else or even telling someone else my jokes. That wasn't right. They were my jokes and mine alone. Okay, where the hell did all of that come from?

"I can feel you, you know," he stated as matter-of-fact.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He turned his head and looked me directly in the eye.

"I said I can feel you," he stared at me not moving, not even blinking. "Staring… I can feel you staring," he added.

I exhaled loudly, for a moment I thought he heard my internal battle that was taking place a moment earlier. I never thought I would be so glad that people really couldn't read minds. If Jasper had heard my inner dialogue there would be no explanation good enough for him. I would never live it down, that was for sure.

It suddenly occurred to me that we were lying fairly close together and staring at one another on my bed. And if I were being completely honest about it I wasn't freaking out like I expected I would. What does that say about me? Have I been in deep denial about this entire situation? Was Jasper actually right?

As I looked at him I couldn't decide. I needed something, but I couldn't figure out what that something was. Damn, if I just had some type of sign giving me an indication either way it would make this whole thing a lot easier. If I just reached out and touched him would he freak out, maybe jump up and call me a fag it. Would he say ha, ha, got you, playing it all of as some elaborate joke that he had planned from the start? Or would he simply accept it and allow me to touch him? Those were the thoughts that were pounding in my head making me anxious as to what would be appropriate in this moment.

As I was considering all of this what I failed to realize was that Jasper was already making a move. Before I knew what was happening, I felt his hand at the nape of my neck as he pulled his face close to mine pressing his lips against mine. He just held us there for a minute before his lips started moving against mine, softly. I was frozen, unsure of what to do. This was so foreign to me, I had never kissed a guy before and I couldn't really be sure I wanted to now, but I wasn't stopping him either. His lips were softer than I had expected (that's to say if I had really had ever consider it, which I hadn't) they weren't much different then girls, which was kind of surprising. He moaned suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts, the vibration sending a shudder through me. I couldn't be positive, but I think I moaned back, which spurred him on further as he rolled his entire body next to mine so he was now leaning over me and I was flat on my back.

He pulled back for a moment and looked at me, probably to see if I was rejecting his advances. That is what I had done when I was in his position with girls, so I assumed he was doing the same thing. Wait, would that make me the girl in this situation? I hoped not because there was no way I was the girl. He was the girl because he was smaller than me so he had to be the girl. Right! (I know, real logical, what can I say, I've never had a guys tongue done my throat before, so I'm a little off my game)

When I made no effort to move either way, he came in and pressed his lips to mine harder this time. And this time he started moving them faster and the odd thing about it was I was moving mine also. We were kissing now, like really kissing and there was no denying I liked it. _Damn!_ I had a heart stopping moment when he opened his mouth and his tongue came out to lick my lips asking for permission to enter. That is when I lost all coherent thought and opened my mouth to moan, loudly. Jasper shifted the rest of his body and was now lying completely on top of me and thrust his tongue further into my mouth. I reached up placing my hands on the small of his back.

My mind was racing while my body was igniting in flames. The voice in my head was screaming for me to stop this now, but the rest of me was clearly enjoying this and the evidence was clearly felt as my dick began to harden. Traitor. Jasper chose this moment to grind his dick on mine and that was enough to snap me out of my haze. All my movements still instantly and he pulled back to gauge my reaction.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my breath. My hands fell to each side of me as Jasper stayed as still as a statue on top of me. I clenched my eyes even tighter afraid to open them. I was afraid to see his face, but I was also afraid of what this all meant.

So softly that I barely heard him, he began to speak. "Edward?" he questioned, but I still had my eyes clenched shut. "Edward, please look at me," he begged, but I couldn't look at him now.

How could I look at him after what just happened? I was freaking out here and didn't know what to say or do. On one hand, I wanted him to get off me and to never speak of this again, pretend it never happened. On the other hand, I was enjoying what was happening and it was that that had me freaking out the most. I was not gay. So then why was I enjoying it? Why had I not stopped him from the start? And why couldn't I just tell him to leave now?

Slowly I opened my eyes and glanced at Jasper. His expression was not what I was expecting. I had expected him to be happy, smug even, but he was neither of those, his face looked sad, a hint of pity almost. I was uncomfortable under his gaze and tried to turn my head away. I didn't want him to be sad and I certainly didn't need his pity. He placed both his hands on either side of my head to stopping my movements.

"It's okay," he offered.

But it wasn't okay. None of this was okay. And for the last goddamn time I was not gay. All right, so maybe under these circumstances I couldn't quite defend myself on this matter, but I'm almost positive I'm not gay. So shit, why did I enjoy it so much? What does that say about me? Could I have been wrong about this? I just didn't know anymore, and I had no answers at all. I had to ask, I had to know what this all meant.

"Jasper…" I breathed out quickly.

"I know, Edward. I know… you're not gay," he said quietly as he rolled to the side and off me, leaving me feeling cold and empty.

"That's right," I blurted out without thought.

"I gotta go," Jasper spat out before getting up quickly off the bed and headed for the door. "See ya later," he said quietly before reaching for the door handle and opening the door.

I couldn't just let him leave like that. I had to say something, but I had no idea what to say. My brain and body were frozen and I blurted out the first words that came to my mind.

"Yeah, see ya later," I rushed out.

He stepped out into the hall and slammed my door on the way out. _Well shit!_

**_THANKS FOR GIVING THE STORY A CHANCE. I HOPE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK -GOOD OR BAD._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**As always Stephanie Meyers owns everything.**_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Edward'me is moving and so am I. She will not be able to post for another 2 weeks, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Hope you enjoy.**_

13. WHAT DO I KNOW?

Lying on my bed, I closed my eyes and went over everything that happened in the last 15 minutes. How had that happened? I'm not gay. Jesus, why couldn't I just accept that?

_Because, if you weren't gay you wouldn't be kissing another guy, that's why!_

Damn it! I wished my brain would just shut up sometimes. I knew all of that. I have thought about that endlessly, and yet, here I am still trying to deny it.

_Just say it already!_

_I'm gay!_

There, I said it, are you happy now? Does that make you feel better?

_I'm gay!_

_I'm gay!_

_I'm gay!_

… _well, maybe I'm bi!_

_Shit! Stop it now!_ I yelled at myself.

All right, I admitted it, I said it to myself, now what? Where do I go from here? What do I do now? Do I want to have a boyfriend? Do I want that boyfriend to be Jasper? And, what was with him leaving the way he did?

…_cause you practically threw him out!_

Did I? I didn't even say anything to him.

_Exactly… now what are you going to do?_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on my door. Learning my lesson earlier when Jasper showed up here, I got up from the bed and went to the door. The knocking started up again as I turned the knob and flung the door open.

"What?" I snapped.

There in the hall stood poor little Alice with a shocked expression on her face, which quickly turned to anger.

"Dinner's ready. What's the matter with you?" she hissed at me.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I snapped at you," I offered.

"What's wrong with you lately? You don't seem like yourself?" she asked.

"Nothing, everything is fine. Let's go have dinner," I said, leaving my room and shutting the door.

We headed into the dinning room and sat at the table. Both my mother and Carlisle and were already sitting in their seats waiting on us. I sat down and glanced around the table to see everyone was staring at me. I looked down at my plate and began eating hoping they would follow suit. No such luck.

"Edward dear, is everything all right?" my mother asked.

"Everything is fine," I answered quickly, but refused to look up.

Dinner was a quiet event as everyone began eating. The tension in the air was thick and I could still feel Esme's and Carlisle's eyes on me every few minutes. I couldn't bear to look at them because if I did I knew they would see through my façade. I just wanted dinner to be over with and to be out from under their gazes. Finally, I looked up and sure enough, their eyes were still on me. Call it a moment of weakness, call it idiocy, call it whatever you want, I still couldn't explain what happened in the moment. The only thing I knew for certain was that I had completely lost my mind, looked right at my mother and blurted out the first words that filtered through my head.

"I'm gay," I blurted out.

My mother, the ever positive and always loving person answered with the last thing I expected to hear.

"That's nice, that you finally figured it out. Now finish your peas, dear," she said with a smile.

_Finish my peas!_ Was that all she had to say? No yelling, no tears, no telling me I was wrong, that she couldn't have a son who was gay. I'm certain my expression was written all over my face as I looked away from my mother to look at Carlisle. He had a knowing smirk on his face as he shook his head from side to side. My last stop was Alice, who was smiling ear to ear. What's wrong with these people? Aren't they the least bit concerned with the revelation I just revealed to them.

"Do you like Jasper?" my sister asked. "He's gay too you know?" she said.

"How do you know Jasper's gay?" I asked my nine-year-old sister.

She shouldn't know about these things. Should she?

"Come on, Edward, it is sooo… obvious," she said as she rolled her eyes, "besides, he told me," she added as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What? He just told you?" I asked shocked he would tell a mere child something like that.

"Well, yeah. It's no big deal. I asked him and he told me," she said matter of factly.

"That's not something he should be telling a child," I mumbled to myself.

"I am not a child!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, no shouting, dear," my mother spoke up finally.

No shouting. Was she serious? That's all she had to say. Did she have nothing to say about my sexual orientation at all? I stared at her waiting for the moment that this would sink in. Finally, when I had given up all hope that my mother would finally say something about my outburst, she speaks.

"Jasper will be joining us tomorrow," she stated.

"Excuse me," I blurted out, bewildered by her lack of thoughts on my sexual status.

"He said he would join us tomorrow," she said as she waved her hand at me. "Is that a problem?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"No… no problem," I said huffing out a breath of air.

"Are you sure, you seem upset?" she asked.

"I'm not upset, just a little surprised. I know how he feels about crowds," I said attempting to mask my expression.

"Well, I told him that there would be areas where he wouldn't feel so crowded, if need be. His doctor thought it was a good idea for him to get out more, try to be near people, and since she's going to be there too, she thought this would be a good start," my mother explained.

His Doctor? I forgot he was going to the doctor. I wonder what they told him. Did they make a diagnosis, maybe figure out what is wrong with him? Is he definitely schizophrenic or is it something else? Now I feel like the biggest asshole for not even mentioning it to him when he was here.

"Edward, did you hear me?" my mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I heard you. I hope they're right about him getting out more. I've seen how he can react when there are a lot of people are around. It isn't pretty," I mumbled.

"Well, perhaps you can help him out," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

How would I help him? Especially after what happened earlier in my room. Would he even want to see me again? The thought of not seeing him again saddened me. That's not how I wanted this to go, although I knew I would see him again, I mean, we did go to school together. But, that's not enough. I not only wanted to see him at school, I could admit that now. I wanted to see Jasper, all the time. There I said it, now if I can only say it out-loud, to other people, mainly Jasper.

"I suppose you could stick by him, make sure he's having a good time. But most of all, make sure people don't crowd him," my mother said with a smile.

"I suppose I could do that," I offered. "May I be excused?" I asked wanting to get out of here.

"Of course, dear," my mother smiled again.

I looked at Carlisle who was sitting at the other end of the table still sporting an all-knowing smile on his face. I wanted to wipe that smile right off. I wondered how long he suspected I was gay? I wondered how long my mother suspected? All of these thoughts were burning in my mind. The thought of my parents sitting around discussing my love life was not pleasant and I needed to escape this room.

I stood up from the table, picking up my plate and glass making my way to the kitchen to put them in the sink. Finally, I could avoid their gazes and thoughts in my room and maybe figure out what the hell was going on with me.

I told my parents and sister I was gay. How could I do that? And, what was with them all-acting like that was no big surprise? That was a surprise to me as I had only ever dated girls for Christ sake's. I had never even been attracted to guys before. Okay, I'm still not attracted to guys, per se, only one guy. What is with that anyway? If I am gay then how could I not like other guys? Maybe I do. Perhaps I've just been hiding it. That can't be, I've known Robert most of my life and I can honestly say I'm not attracted to him, at all. That goes for all of my other friends too. When I think of them there's nothing, not one ounce of attraction.

Okay, maybe my friends aren't good examples. Maybe I should think of someone else. Well, if I'm being completely honest, there was one guy who was at one of my karate competitions that was attractive, but I'm almost positive that was because he was excellent. I loved the way he could perform with such ease and his movements were almost graceful. Graceful… yep, I'm gay for sure. Who thinks a guy moves gracefully?

Now that I have that all sorted out and I'm officially out of the closet, what the hell am I going to do about all of this? More importantly, what am I going to do about Jasper? I was pretty shitty to him tonight. He showed up here for a reason and I'm almost positive it wasn't to make out with me. Okay, so that was probably a plus to him, until I started freaking out and acting like a jerk. I'll have to think of a way to fix this because I don't want him to hate me and I sure don't want to go back to the way things were before we started our project. And, speaking of said project, I really need to do some work on that, too. God, my life is just getting more complex by the day.

Taking a seat at the desk, I resolved to speak to Jasper tomorrow when we were in public place, with a lot of witnesses, I mean, people around. Yeah, that's right I'm a chicken, and I can admit it freely. I could call him tonight, but knowing from past experience that he was not an ideal conversationalist on the phone, I would much rather speak to him in person, so it will have to wait until tomorrow. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Pulling out my schoolbooks, I opened my binder and began working on my script.

Blank… that's exactly what my mind became the minute I attempted to write anything for this script. The only things flashing through my mind are the scene's that Jasper wrote for our project. I know he was only trying to get on my nerves, but with my new revelations, I can think of nothing else except Jasper. Damn, how am I going to function if I can't even clear my mind of him? I hope after I talk to him tomorrow and clear up our misunderstanding that I'll be able to concentrate on other things, like this project that isn't going to finish itself.

Giving up I finally retired to bed for the evening. Tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully everything would return to normal. Okay not normal, per se, because before all of this started I actually thought I was straight and apparently I'm not, but normal as in my brain can function without every thought having to pertain to Jasper. He was the last thought in my head as I fell into darkness.

Amongst the wonderful dream I was lost in I heard this incestuous screeching pulling me from my peaceful slumber. I attempted to ignore the awful high pitched squealing, but it was no use as it just got louder and louder until it was directly beside me and was now shaking me. Groaning I rolled over and peeled one eye open. Standing there with the brightest smile on her face was my sister.

"Well it's about time I've been calling you for five minutes now," she said bouncing with excitement.

Groaning again I rolled back over and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Leave me alone, Alice," I whimpered.

"No, Mom says it's time to get up, so get up," she said as she pulled the blanket from my grasp.

"I don't want to, go away," I returned.

"Come on, Edward. You're going to make us late, so move it," she said shaking me again. "Besides, Jasper will be here soon. Do you really want him to see you when you first wake up?" she asked giggling.

"I'm up. Get out," I answered not so nicely.

"Fine," she began to walk to the door, "but when he gets here, I'm letting him up here so he can see how horrible you really are," she said as she shut me door.

I rolled back over and sat up placing my feet on the floor. Glancing at my alarm clock, it told me just how early it really was. Oh my god, 8:00 am was just criminal on a Saturday morning, have these people no shame. Is it not bad enough I have to wake up early Monday to Friday? Did they really feel the need to impose on my weekends waking me up at these ungodly hours, seriously? Placing the heels of my palms to my eyes I attempted to rub away some of the nights leftovers. Thinking of last night, I was overcome with emotions, my admission to my parents, my sisters thoughts about Jasper, and finally what happened with Jasper and I.

The morning brought a sense of regret. I felt guilty for what happened with Jasper and was not looking forward to apologizing. Really, was it me that should apologize, or should Jasper be the one doing the apologizing. I mean, I had already told him plenty of times that I was not gay, so he shouldn't be surprised by my reaction. Okay, yeah, I was receptive to him and kissed him back, but did he expect that it would be that easy. Did he really think I would just change my mind and fall all over him? If he did, he would be sadly mistaken. Alright, so maybe I'm full of shit, but I am scared and confused, and I'm also excited because he made me feel things I've never felt before. No one would call me a ladies man, but I have dated a few girls and I've never felt what I had with Jasper. _Shit!_ What was I going to do? How would I make this right with him?

"Edward, are you up?" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm up," I yelled back.

Getting up I dragged myself to the bathroom and began my morning routine. Once finished I returned to my room to dress for the day. Standing in my closet, I couldn't decide what to wear. This had never happened to me before, I never had a problem dressing myself for Christ's sake! I wanted to look good, but didn't want to appear as if I tried to hard. Now I sounded like a girl. _What the hell is the matter with me?_ Deciding I had enough shit to worried about I reached out and pulled the first shirt I grabbed and a pair of pants to go with it.

After I was done battling my inner demons and had myself presentable enough to face society, I made my way down stairs for breakfast. Grabbing a bowl, spoon and a box of cereal, which I promptly filled my bowl with, I opened the fridge to retrieve the milk and sat down at the counter to eat. My mother and sister were nowhere to be found, but I could hear them shuffling around the house attempting to ready themselves, I supposed. I finished my breakfast, put my bowl in the sink and the milk back in the fridge. I heard my mother shouting from the front hallway.

"Let's go, Edward," she called and I heard the front door open.

"I'm coming," I called back and made my way through the hall.

Arriving at the front door, it was left open, but Alice and my Mother were gone. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my jacket and shut the door on my way out. I set the alarm and made my way to the car. I froze in my tracks when I saw something moving in the back seat. I didn't move for a few minutes, until my mother starting saying something to me from the drivers seat.

"Edward, get in," she called.

My mind was swirling wondering what was going on. How had I forgotten that he was coming with us? I didn't know what to do or say? Should I just act natural like nothing happened? Would he be mad at me? Would he even talk to me? I stood still staring at him as he was laughing at something Alice had said. I shook my head and began moving to the car door. Reaching out to open it, I realized my hand was shaking. Damn it how does he do that? Does he even know that he does it? I opened the door shook my hand out and folded myself into the car. I peered straight ahead for a moment, and then quickly looked at him.

He sat straight with his eyes forward and a stanch look on his face. He hadn't moved a muscle. I don't even think he was blinking. Mad. That was the expression across his face, in fact, he looked down right pissed off that was for sure. It was quite a contrast to seeing him laughing with Alice a minute ago. As I looked closer at his face, he turned his head to peer out his window and pulled his trademark hoodie over his face so I couldn't see him, or he couldn't see me… whatever the case may be. I stared for a few more minutes silently as we drove through the streets of town. Finally, when I couldn't take the silence any longer I let out an exaggerated sigh. Jasper snapped his head in my direction and raised his eyebrow at me. I let my head drop and started at my lap.

Alice broke the silence in the car by tuning on the radio, and then started talking.

"Today is going to be so much fun…" she said excitedly bouncing in her seat. "Wait until you see all the fun stuff to do, Jasper," she turned to look at him, as did I.

He had a smile on his face as he regarded her.

"I hope so," is all he said.

Alice began ranting about… whatever, I wasn't listening. I was too busy watching him, attempting to figure out how I could fix things with him. Would a simply apology be enough? He didn't seem the type to accept an apology that easy. Would I have to do some grand gesture so he wouldn't be mad at me anymore? I hoped not, I seriously wasn't the grand gesture type, in case you may have not noticed I'm a bit on the shy side. I would never have the balls to declare something so personal in front of witnesses, or I mean, people. I really hope that's not what it was going to take to get him to start talking to me again. I really wish he would talk to me again, I also wish he would… well; I guess one thing at a time.

We arrived at the park as others were beginning to filter in. There was plenty to help out with, which kept Jasper and I pretty busy for the first hour we were here. As the crowd started to get thick, I looked around and saw Jasper beginning to move down to the end of the park, opposite to where everything was happening. I could tell he was growing wary with how many people that were showing up so I followed him to make sure he was alright. I also thought this would be my chance to talk to him alone. He stopped at the edge of the forest and lean against a big old tree.

I stopped for a moment to observe him. He stood with his hands in is pockets, his head down and that stupid hoodie pulled over him. It was evident that he was hiding, but was he hiding from me or everyone else that was here? He looked so sad and lost and my heart ached for him. I watched him for a few more moments before I decided to bite the bullet and go talk to him. Just as I began to move in his direction, I heard someone call my name and spun around to see who it was.

"Edward my man, wait up," Robert called out.

"Hey, how you doing?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Good, good," he said as he caught up with me. "Where you heading?" he asked.

"Nowhere," I offered a little too quickly.

Robert quirked an eyebrow at me. "Really, cause you look like you were headed over to see Jasper," he stated.

_Busted!_ _Great!_ "Well… I was just…" I thought for a moment for a good reason to be talking to Jasper. "I was going to talk to him about our project," I said.

Robert raised both his eyebrows challenging me. I could feel my face flaming, so I knew I was turning red and needed to change the subject quick.

"Did you just get here?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mom was running late this morning. I've got to get back and help her set up, but I'll see you around later," he said as he turned to leave.

Well that was awkward. That was the first time I had thought about what would happen when everyone found out I was gay. Seeing my best friends reaction just now was giving me the creeps. He acted as if he already knew what was going on with Jasper and me. Did that mean everyone knew? Christ, I don't want to think about all of that yet. I have enough to worry about without adding that to the mix.

Turning around I saw Jasper was staring in my direction. I started walking towards him, but he began turning towards the forest away from me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Jasper," I called out.

He stopped, but didn't turn around. I moved faster coming right up behind him.

"Jasper," I repeated quieter this time.

He spun around and stared at me, anger clear on his face.

"What do you want, Edward?" he growled at me.

God, he's really hot when he's angry, and the way he says my name… _Ugh, stop that thought and get your head out of the clouds. Fix this! Now!_

"Jasper, I just wanted to say… uh, I wanted to tell you… oh hell, I'm sorry," I said dropping my chin to my chest and looking at the ground.

"What?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

I peeked up at him and his face was beginning to soften. That's when I knew I had him, well as much as I could have him anyway. I could tell that he would forgive me, but I still didn't know where we stood.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm so sorry," I pleaded with him staring into his eyes.

His face completely relaxed along with his body. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and ran them over his face. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, a minute ago I thought he would accept my apology, but now he seemed as if he was going to freak out on me. I stood as still as a statue waiting for him to reply.

Finally, he removed his hands from his face and stared at me.

"You're sorry for what, Edward?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, wandering what else I had done to him besides last night. There wasn't anything else I could think of that I would have to apologized for, besides the incident last night. What else could there be? Before I had a chance to say anything, he spoke again.

"For making me feel like shit last night? For making me think that I took advantage of you?" he spit out with venom in his voice.

_What?_ Taking advantage of me, where did he get such a crazy idea like that? What the hell did that mean anyways? How would he take advantage of me, I'm 6"2 and he's 5 foot nothing, if anyone took advantage of anyone it would have to be me, right?

"Or are you saying sorry for all the times you didn't talk to me before and treated me like a freak? Which is it, Edward? What exactly are you sorry for?" he ranted.

What the hell was all of that? Okay, I admit that I never spoke to him before, but that was normal for him… no one spoke to him, unless they were telling him off. As for treating him like a freak, I never… well, maybe once or twice, but that wasn't the point here. What was the point again? Oh yeah… last night.

"I'm sorry for last night, Jasper. I know I was a jerk and I know I should have said something to last night, but please believe me when I say I'm so sorry," I sighed trying to think of something else to say. Something that would make sense to him. "Look, I freaked out, I admit it and I'm sorry. This…" I waved my hand between us, "is new for me, I'm just trying to figure out what is going on with me," I offered.

"And what is going on with you?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered.

He looked straight into my eyes and then shook his head.

"Not good enough, Edward," he said as he turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Jasper, please," I begged.

"Please what, Edward? What do you want from me?" he asked me point blankly, his face void of emotion.

I gulped… loudly, as flames shot through my face. He was going to make me said. Out loud, damn. Could I do this? Could I really tell him what he wanted to hear? I steeled myself, looked him dead in the eye and began to tell him.

"I want you," I spoke.

Shock crossed his face in an instant. I stood staring at him wandering what he was going to do. He didn't move a muscle for a few minutes and I started wondering if he had gone into shock. It could happen, people have gone into shock under less strenuous circumstances. I should know, I've seen it first hand. Right now though my concern lay with the statue that was now Jasper. My breathing accelerated as I stared right into his eyes and pleaded with him, he finally spoke.

"Well it's about damn time!" he stated.

The corners of his lips twitched up and he smiled a broad smile at me, then began laughing.

"Jesus, Jasper. You about gave me a heartache. What's the big idea?" I asked as my breathing began to regulate.

"Come on, I had to let you sweat a bit. I couldn't just forgive you that quick. That would make me easy, which I am by the way, in case you were wondering," he smile was beaming by that time and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "You know, you're really beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often," he stated.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" I asked holding back my laughter.

"Yeah, what of it?" he said smirking at me.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm a guy for Christ's sakes. Guys can't be beautiful!"

I love how easily we could fall back into our regular banter. It was so easy to do that with Jasper and until this moment I hadn't realized how much I actually liked it.

"They sure can be, and you're living prove of it," he snickered.

Jasper began to sing the song Beautiful to me as he reached his hand out to touch my face. On instinct I turned from him.

"Don't touch me. I am not beautiful," I said to him spinning on my heel and laughing as he was still attempting to touch my face and was singing that stupid song. He grabbed my arm to turn me around, but I was relentless in my attempt not to let him. I was bent at the waist laughing so hard I could feel the tears starting to form. Jasper reached both arms around me in his attempt to make me look at him. I grabbed his forearms and tried to break free.

I looked up trying to gauge where I could run and hide, but as I gazed ahead my heart slammed into my chest and began beating too fast. My body stiffened and panic swept through me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't hear, I couldn't move. Everything went into shut down and I clasped to the ground. I could vaguely hear Jasper saying something, but I couldn't make out the words. I started straight ahead and couldn't believe what I was actually seeing.

There she was, walking across the grass, with him and he had his arm around her waist. I shook my head to clear the image that I knew couldn't be possible, but she was still there. How could this be? This couldn't be happening. I felt someone put their hand on my cheek and move my head. I could see Jasper now, panic written all over his face. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't understand his words. I tried to focus on him as he caressed my face with his hand and rocked me back and forth. I attempted to move my head to see if they were still there, but Jasper wouldn't let me. He leaned toward me and placed a kiss on my forward leaving his lips to linger as I focused on that trying to regain my composure. I took a couple of deep breaths, but it was no use, I could feel the darkness taking me over. The last thing I remember was Jasper's hand caressing my cheek while still rocking me back and forth.

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you let me know what you think. Till next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_As always everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers, and some belongs to edward'me._**

**_I know it took awhile, but hopefully that's the longest break I'll take. Thank you for your support and continuing with the story. I hope you enjoy._**

14. What The Hell Do I Do Now?

Darkness, that's all I could see. I wanted to come out of the darkness but couldn't. The more I fought it the darker it got. Next came the flashes… flashes of everything that happened when I was with her. I didn't like reliving those times and I wanted this to stop. I had killed her, there's no way it could have been her. I kept telling myself that, but somehow it didn't seem to matter, my brain couldn't see anything except what had happened when I was taken.

_I sat in the chair unable to move an inch. My eyes opened and looked around the room. It was dark and dingy with only a bed in it. I tried to move my arms but they were bound behind me. Next, I tried to move my legs but they were tied to the legs of the chair. Panic swept threw me as I wondered where the hell I was and how I had gotten there. The last thing I remembered was eating dinner at a Mexican restaurant with Carlisle and Sue. As we sat, talking and eating, the door to the restaurant burst opened. Alarmed by the loud noise I turned my head and saw her and him walking towards our table. _

_My head quickly glanced back to Carlisle who was already standing with the deadliest expression on his face. I braced myself for what was about to go down. What I didn't anticipate was when the man grabbed me in a headlock and headed for the door. I struggled along, but he was no challenge for me and I couldn't break free. He pulled me quite easily through the door and I could hear Carlisle yelling, but couldn't quite hear what he was saying. I couldn't figure out how he could let them take me_.

_Snapping out of my memories, I looked around the room once again attempting to figure out where I was. No such luck. I didn't recognize anything. I wondered where Carlisle was and when he was coming to rescue me. I heard a door slam somewhere behind me. Footsteps followed as the person stepped close behind me. I struggled to break free from my bounds, but it was no use. A pair of small hands started squeezing my shoulders, and then making there way down my chest to my stomach. That movement brought her face to my shoulder and I could smell her raunchy smell. She turned her head toward my face and took a deep breath before speaking._

"_We are going to have so much fun," she whispered before kissing my face. _

_I struggled harder in the chair as terror swept through me. What the hell was happening? I had heard of this kind of thing happening to girls, but I was boy, this couldn't be happening._

Light… I could finally see some light. I could hear a voice too. A sweet melodic voice was drifting into my ears. I fought to come out of the dark bringing myself into the light. I wanted to return to the voice whispering in my ear. I wanted to return to Jasper.

My eyes began opening, but the light was too bright so I squeezed them shut again. I could hear Jasper who was still whispering in my ear.

"Edward, come back to me, please," he pleaded and I could have sworn I heard him sob. "Don't do this to me. I don't know what to do," he sobbed some more.

I felt myself being rocked back and forth and a hand caressing my face. I attempted to open my eyes again. This time I looked straight into the teary eyes of Jasper. He gasped before his hands grabbed my face.

"Edward, thank God," he pulled me close and hugged me half to death.

"Can't breath," I whispered.

"Oh shit, sorry," he whispered as he loosened his grip on me. "Are you okay?" he asked, panic lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I think so," I took a deep breath.

"What happened, Edward?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

His stare was intense and I had to look away.

"I don't know," I said embarrassed that he saw me this way.

"Liar," he accused anger in his voice.

"Jasper," I breathed out pleading with him to let it go.

"Tell me what happened?" he asked again.

"It was nothing, just a little panic attack. How long was I out?" I asked looking back at him.

"Just a few minutes, but long enough to scare the shit out of me," he looked so intense again I had to look away. "Edward, please tell me what's wrong," he begged.

I sat up pulling away from Jasper. I looked around to see if anyone had notice what was going on, but no one had. Taking a deep breath, I looked back at his eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to him, but I wasn't sure I could tell him my story either. I had never told anyone my story before. I had only told parts of it in therapy, but never have I trusted anyone enough to tell the whole truth. As I gazed into Jaspers eye's I saw nothing but understanding and heartache. We were definitely kindred spirits and I knew not only could I trust him, but also he wouldn't judge me for what I was about to tell him.

With one big breath, I began to speak. "What do you already know?" I asked.

"Not much. Amanda said you were kidnapped when you were 14, but that was pretty much it. Robert told me that you were sensitive about it and never, ever spoke about what happened. He had his suspicions, but he wouldn't share them. He's a good and loyal friend," he added.

"Yeah, he is," I admitted. "One night I was at a restaurant with Carlisle and his business associate Sue. We were at a Mexican restaurant that I loved and it was suppose to be just Carlisle and me, but at the last minute, he had a change of plan and Sue came along. I'm still not certain why because I've never asked him, in fact, I've never really talked about that night with him, except to say that I was all right. Anyways, we were having a good time eating and talking, until a man and a woman burst through the doors and came up to our table. I was stunned, not knowing what to do and looked to Carlisle for guidance. He stood stock still staring at them not giving me any indication of what to do. I was grabbed in a headlock by the man and pulled to my feet. The man began dragging me back toward the door as I struggled to break free," I paused and took another deep breath. Chancing a glance at Jasper his expression seemed pained. "The man dragged me out of the restaurant and into a waiting car. The woman soon jumped in and she speed off. I was stuck in the back seat with the guy still holding me around the neck. I could feel tears running down my face and my body shaking from sobbing so hard, but it also felt like I wasn't there. It was as if I was watching everything that was going on, but not really a part of it. I wish I wasn't really there," I loud out a deep breathe as the memories started to flood my mind again. I didn't want to think about that time. I didn't want to remember anything that had happened. It was the past, done and over with, so why couldn't I just forget about it?

Looking up at Jasper, he reached out and stroked his hand down my cheek. I batted his hand away quickly.

"I don't need your pity," I hissed.

"I don't pity you, Edward. I just don't like seeing you hurt," he explain and then duck his head.

_Dickhead_. _I'm such an asshole. Why am I so mean to him?_

"I'm sorry," I breathed out in a whisper.

I hated apologizing, even when I was wrong and I rarely ever did, but it was different with Jasper. I was different with Jasper. He made me want to be better… nicer, not that I was accomplishing that, but I was trying.

"No problem," he said with a small smile. "Do you want to finish telling me what happened?" he asked.

"Yes… but not here, not now. Can it wait? I would rather be somewhere more private. Just you and me," I stated.

"That's fine," he said making his smile wider. "Come here," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer.

I went without hesitation, wrapping my arms around him and placing my head on his shoulder. It felt right. It felt safe. It felt like home. I closed my eyes and lost myself in Jasper's arms as he combed his fingers through my hair. After awhile he placed a kiss on my head making me glance up at him.

"You know you can trust me, right Edward?" he asked concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I said as I closed the space between us and pressed my lips to his.

It started out slow and tentative, but quickly turned heated and rushed. I couldn't get enough of him as I pushed him down on his back and crawled on top of him. Placing open mouth kisses all over his lips, jaw and neck. My whole body ignited as the fire raced through me. Jasper was writhing and moaning below me and I was pretty much a horny mess on top of him. Bucking my hips into his I could feel his hardened length press against mine and God did it feel good… so good I did it again, which caused Jasper to make the most erotic sound I've ever heard.

Our hands were all over each other and we were pushing and pulling at each other. I knew if we didn't stop, we were going to end up giving everyone in this park a show they would never forget. Allowing my mind to come back to me for a moment I stopped kissing Jasper and pulled back to look at him.

"We need to stop," I pleaded with him.

"What?" he shot back.

"Jasper, we need to stop," I said again. "We're not alone here," I added as I waved to the people over on the other side of the park.

"Shit," Jasper breathed out, just now remembering we were in a park. "Sorry, got a little carried away," he added as he looked up at me.

"Don't apologize, I was here too remember," I said.

"I know, but you were coherent enough to stop," he said as his face blushed the most beautiful looking color. If that's what I look like when I blush no wonder he loves it. It's quite the turn on.

"I only stopped because I happened to hear some children shouting at one another. Besides I didn't want to stop," I reassured him with a push of my hips into him. "I would have like to see where this was heading," I said smirking down at him.

"You would've liked where this was heading," he said as he pushed up into me. "That I promise," he added smiling his beautiful smile.

As I went to pull up and off him, he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me back down placing a chaste kiss on my lips before he spoke.

"And Edward, where this was leading, I promise when we get there you will not be hearing anything but our own noises," he breathed out the last part against my ear and then licked around the shell to emphasize his point.

I took a deep breath, and then pushed myself off the ground to a standing position. Once fully up, I put my hand out for Jasper to take. He grasped my hand and pulled himself up trying to let go of my hold. I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"And such wonderful noises they will be," I breathed into his ear.

He shivered from head to toe and I simply began to walk away. This teasing was becoming easier. He was so easing.

"Not fair! You don't play fair!" Jasper yelled.

"Never said I did," I laughed and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" he called out.

"You'll see," I called back over my shoulder as I kept walking. "Come with me… you won't regret it," I added to entice him.

Not looking back, I knew he would follow as I made my way over to my mother's table. She was there talking with some other women when I arrived, so I waited patiently with Jasper by my side for her to finish her conversation. Finally, she turned to us with a smile.

"What's up boys?" she asked.

"Are we done here? Do you need anything else or can Jasper and I take off?" I asked.

"Well, no, I don't need any more help, but are you sure you don't want to stick around for a while?" she asked giving me that look, you know the one like she knows something is not right.

Jasper and I respond quickly and simultaneously. "No."

"Okay, where are you going?" she asked.

"We're just going to go home and play some video games," I offered innocently.

"Video games, huh? Well, all right, be good," she said staring me right in the eye like she's trying to figure out if I'm telling her the truth, which I am, well about going home anyways.

"We will," I offer as I start to walk away with Jasper at my side.

"Oh and Edward," she called out making me turn around to glance at her. "Be safe," she adds with a slight grin on her face.

Jasper snickers beside me and I know I'm blushing from head to toe. I'm not sure what's behind her statement. I'm not sure if she's just being a mom worried about her son, or if there's a hide statement behind her words, and frankly, I don't want to know. Her knowing that I'm gay is bad enough, but having her give me the safe sex talk would just be mortifying.

"I will," I respond over my shoulder as I'm walking away with Jasper still at my side trying to hide his laughter.

The funny thing about Jasper laughing at what my mother said is that he has no idea that she knows. I intended to rectify that right now.

"I came out to my family last night," I state casually.

Jasper comes to an abrupt halt. "What?" he asks.

I keep walking as he runs to catch up with me.

"I said, I accidentally came out to my family last night," I take a quick glance in his direction only to see him staring at me as if I'm a freak.

We keep walking, but I can feel his eyes on me and it's starting to freak me out. I wish he would just say some smart-ass comment already. His silence is deafening. I pick up my pace and begin to panic when I get no response from him. What could he possibly be thinking? Is he not happy about this? What would he care, it really doesn't affect him in anyway? So, why is he so quiet? Finally, after what seems like forever he speaks.

"Edward?"

"Yeah," I say as I glance at him.

"How do you accidentally come out to someone," he starts laughing and I smile.

It does sound somewhat stupid when I really think about. We're laughing so hard we have to stop walking.

"Well," I said as I take a deep breath to bring my self under some control. "I just blurted it out at dinner for no apparent reason what's so ever," I finished and start laughing again.

Jasper is laughing with me, so hard that he's wiping tears from his eyes. In this moment, I feel so carefree, so lost in our on little world. In this moment, I feel like the seventeen year old kid I should be. In this moment that's what Jasper does for me, he makes me feel calm, safe and secure. Which is really idiotic considering he can't even defend himself or me for that matter, but in this moment it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that he's here and he wants to be here… with me.

"What the hell did you say? Mom I'm gay could you please pass the bread," he says as he doubles over in laughter again.

"Yeah," I laugh harder, "something like that."

Jasper stops laughing suddenly and stops walking. I turn to look at him and the expression on his face is horrified. I walk back to him and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him slightly.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked all laughing halted and concern lacing my voice.

Jasper is looking off into space as if he's analyzing something. I try shaking him again.

"Jasper, answer me," I plead with him.

His eyes look straight at mine. "So when your mom said be safe, she meant…" his voice trailed off as he stared at me.

I burst out laughing because he just now realized what my mother meant by her statement and apparently, that was just as mortifying to him.

"It's not funny," he whispered-yelled at me.

"Oh, but it is, you should have seen your face when it dawned on you," I said grinning at him.

"But your mother thinks we're… well, she thinks you and I are… ugggh!" he says grunting.

"Yep, that's exactly what she thinks," I offer.

"Why didn't you tell her something… anything?" he asks throwing his hand in the air.

"Why?" I ask.

"WHY?" he huffs and walks around me to walk away. "Why he asks?" he mumbles more to himself then to me and keeps on walking.

"Jasper," I call after, then run to catch up to him. "What's your problem?" I stop in front of him to him from walking any further and make him face me.

"What's my problem? I tell you what my problem is, I don't want your mother knowing about my sex life, okay?" he says sounding a tab bit angry.

"You don't have a sex life," I remind him and then I pause for a moment.

It suddenly occurs to me that I don't really know if he has a sex life. We've never talked about that sort of thing. _Oh my God_. What if he already has a sex life? What if he has a enormous sex life? The thought had never occurred to me and now I was panicking. What if I wasn't good enough for him? What if I did something wrong? Everyone single relationship I ever had ended because of sex. What if it was no different with Jasper? _Wait!_ Since when did I start thinking about sex with Jasper? _Probably about the time when you almost stripped him naked on your bed, or better yet, in front of a park full of witness!_

I look back at Jasper and look him dead in the eye. "You don't have a sex life, do you?" I ask him.

"No," he answers sheepishly and then ducks his head.

"Well, okay then, there's nothing to worry about," I offer.

"Yes there is, I don't want your mother thinking we're having sex," he says quickly.

I swallow the lump in my throat that is threatening to cut off my air supply. He's ashamed of me, he doesn't want people to know we're together. I can't breathe as I lean over putting my hands on my knees and taking deep breaths.

"Edward," he pleads and I look up at him. "I didn't mean…" he starts to say, but I don't want to hear it. I've hear it all before and I don't want to hear again, especially not from him. I wave my hand at him for him to stop talking. I look up into his eyes and offer only one word.

"Don't."

I turn and begin running toward my house. My lungs are burning, my eyes are stinging from the tears I refuse to let fall. My chest is aching and it's not from running, in fact, it feels like my heart is breaking through it. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have trusted him? I knew this would happen… it always does. Jesus, when will I learn. I reached my house flinging open the front door and slamming it shut behind me. I ran up the stairs to my room and flopped down on the bed. The floodgates were open and the tears streamed down my face. Pushing my face into my pillow, I cried like I haven't cried since I was a kid. Everything hurt, my head, my heart even my body was starting to stiffen. I couldn't believe I trusted him enough to tell him my story. Thank God I didn't.

I didn't hear anyone approach, I didn't even hear my bedroom door open, but I did feel the bed dip and I could feel his presence all around me.

"Edward?" he said softly.

"Get the fuck out," I yelled into my pillow afraid to look at him.

"God, Edward, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" he started to say, but I cut him off by lifting my head and glaring at him.

"Get the fuck out of my house," I growled at him.

"Edward, please. I didn't mean for it to sound that way," he pleaded with me.

"What way would that be, Jasper," I spit his name out.

"I'm sorry. I just meant that I would never be able to face your mother again knowing she thinks were having sex" he looked down at my bed embarrassed. "I mean, God how embarrassing is that?" he asked looking back up at me.

"The fact that you have sex, Jasper or is it just sex with me you don't want anyone to know about. Because honestly, the way you act around me would tell me otherwise. Why all of a sudden are you embarrassed? You've talk about it openly with me since the first day we started this project. You walk around like you don't care what people think of you and yet you don't want anyone to know your having sex with me? Okay, so you're not exactly having sex with me, but you know what I mean," I said as I looked up at him. "Is it me? Are you embarrassed of me?" I ask.

"God no, I could never be embarrassed of you. You're…" he pauses as he takes a deep breath. "You're perfect, Edward. Everything about you is perfect. Your tall, your funny, your beautiful and I'm just… just… Jasper," he says as he waves his hand down his body. "The short, freak who everyone is afraid of, but you, you're the guy that every guy wants to be and the guy every girl wants to be with, you're perfect," he finishes as he glances up at me from under his lashes.

I admit it, I couldn't resist him, especially when he looked at me like that. I lunged for him and crash my lips against his. Who wouldn't after being told they were perfect. I'm far from perfect, but in his eyes, at this moment, I'm perfect and I'll take that and run with it. My lips move fast and furious against his and he is responding with the same enthusiasm. Quite quickly, things become hot and heavy as I push him down on the bed and crawl over top of him.

We are kissing and moaning, hands roaming freely. We're alone in the house, so there are no worries about anyone walking in on us. I grabbed Jasper's face between my hands and tilt his head back a little to deepen the kiss more. My tongue is practically down his throat and we're both moaning and pushing our hips together. His hands reach around me pushing my shirt up and exposing the skin on my lower back. When his hands touch my skin with no barrier in between, I jump slightly. It's as if I've been burned, but it doesn't hurt. The fire spreads through me igniting heat all over. My hips are rotating circles pressing my hard on against his and we are both moaning and groaning.

Feeling his hands moving further and further up my back, exposing more and more skin, it finally dawns on me what he is doing. I reach over my shoulder and behind my head grabbing a fistful of my shirt and yank it off in one motion, throwing it across the room and out of the way. Reaching down I pull up on Jaspers shirt wanting his off too. He gets the idea and sits up pulling it off and tossing it in the same direction as mine. He grabs my face and pulls me to him once more. As our naked chest, come together everything around me starts spinning. My mind is no longer in control as my body takes over.

The funny thing about that is I wouldn't think I knew what to do in this situation –always being with girls before –but it seemed as if instinctually I knew what to do. Okay, so I'm a boy, with boy parts and he's a boy with boy parts, so yes, I knew what would make him feel good. Doing whatever made me feel good was a safe bet that it would make him feel good too, right? I don't know, I thought somehow this would be different. I thought I would be out of my element here, that I wouldn't know what to do, that it wouldn't feel right to me. Boy, was I wrong because if this was what wrong felt like, then let me have wrong any day.

Jasper's moans pulled me from my thoughts they were so loud and so erotic sounding. I pulled my lips from his to look down at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his face contorting and he was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I pushed my hips harder against his which earned me more moans and groans as he shook his head from side to side.

"Edward, oh God, please," he cried out breathlessly.

I stared at him attempting to figure out what he was pleading for. Did he want me to do it again? Did he want me to touch him? Did I want to touch him? _Hell yes, I wanted to touch him –I wanted to touch him badly_. I reached my hand down in between us and rubbed his hard on through is jeans. He bucked up off the bed and cried out my name again. _God that was powerful._ I couldn't believe how much power I held over him. If just my hand could exert this much power what would happen if it was mouth or my dick? Not that I was going to find that out right now. Jasper looked like he couldn't take much more so I kept rubbing him hoping it was enough to make him come. I bent down moving my mouth next to his ear.

"Cum for me Jasper," I whispered breathlessly, overly excited to watch him let go. "Just let go and cum for me," I begged as I swirled my tongue around his ear.

That seem to do the trick, because a second later he jerked his hips off the bed and practically shouted.

"Fuck Edward, shit, shit, shit," he screamed as he panted and fell back down on the bed.

His movements stilled, his faced scrunched up and his breathing was ridiculously out of control. His chest was moving up and down at an alarming rate. He was panting and cursing under his breath. I could feel his dick pulsing under my hand. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with his face flush and a shine of sweat across it. I attacked his mouth with my own and pushed my hips into his again. He hissed at the movement as I'm sure his dick was sensitive now, but I was still hard as rock, more so after watching his display.

His eyes sprang open and he gazed up at me. Suddenly I was flat on my back and his hand was opening the button on my jeans. I don't know how he moved so fast, but before I could catch my breath, he had my jeans open and pulled down past my hips. My cock sprang free from the confinements of my underwear and was now standing proudly practically saluting Jasper. He brought his hand up to my mouth holding it in front of me.

"Lick," he said his voice husky and breathless.

I did as I was told and soak his hand in my saliva. He reached his hand down and grasped my dick in a firm hold. Slowly, slower than I would have liked, he started moving his hand up and down my shaft. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, as the sensation was unbelievable. I've gotten hand jobs before, Christ I've even given myself plenty, but this, this was nothing I had ever felt before. The heat from his hand, the slow movement was driving me insane. I tried to buck my hips up attempting to get him to move faster, but he threw his leg over me to keep me still. Torturously slow, he moved up and down, up and down as I squirm and writhed beneath him. The sounds I was making would put a porn star to shame. I couldn't even believe it was actually me. And, when it became too much, when I didn't think I could take anymore, I resorted to begging.

"Please, Jasper. Please, please, please," I cried out embarrassed by my voice.

"What darling? Tell me what you want?" he whispered into my ear.

I froze… literally as still as a statue. Jasper stopped all movements and froze next to me.

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing._**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE OF A MINOR PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. **

_As always everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers._

_Well this was a hard chapter to write._ **SO HERE IS MY *WARNING TO YOU ALL THERE IS A GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE. IF THIS IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEN MOVE ALONG, BUT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED* THIS IS ALSO AN UNDERAGE PERSON SO IF THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ MOVE ALONG.**

_I've been deciding where this story was heading because edward'me didn't give me anything to go on accept for the story itself. She had nothing more than what was written and I think I have decided what to do with it. So hopefully my chapters will be quicker now. I'm not promising that, but I do have a better vision of what I would like to happen._

15. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

They came fast this time, faster than any other time I've had them. Flashes of the past sped through my head and all I could see was her face. Jumping from the bed, I ran to the bathroom vaguely hearing Jasper calling after me. I couldn't answer him because my mouth was full. Just barely reaching the toilet, I lifted the lid and emptied the contents of my stomach. The flashes in my head were on repeat and I couldn't seem to make them stop.

_As her hands ran down my chest, I could feel her breath on my neck. Strapped to the chair I struggled to break free, but couldn't. There was no escaping her as she pressed her lips to the side of my neck and began moving her hands under my shirt. Tears sprang from my eyes and I started to plead with her to stop. She moved one of her hands down the front of my jeans and began rubbing. I sobbed louder and hung my head pleading with her to stop. Her mouth moved to my ear as she whisper softly, "don't cry sweetheart, I'm going to take such good care of you." _

_She grabbed my chin and turned my face toward her pressing her lips to mine. I became hysterical as I struggled against my bounded legs and arms. Free… I just wanted to be free of this nightmare. She came around the front of the chair and stared at me. I was thrashing about wailing louder and louder, until the sting of her hand slapped my face. Shock ran through me and I lifted my head to look at her. She had a gun in one hand and waved her other hand up and down._

"_Shit, that hurt," she cursed as she continued to shake her hand around._

_Dumfounded I sat frozen watching her wave the gun at me as she spoke again._

"_If you don't shut up, I'll shoot you… understood?" she asked._

_I didn't answer. I sat completely still staring at the gun._

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she yelled._

"_Y…ye…yes," I stuttered out._

"_Good, now where was I?" she questioned._

_I stared at her wondering what was going to happen next. My answer came to soon as she moved forward, straddling me and sitting down on my thighs. She began running her hands through my hair and I whimpered struggling not to cry. Leaning forward, she put her mouth next to my ear and talked to me in a breathy tone._

"_What darling, tell me what you want?" _

After I emptied my stomach, I clenched my eyes tight as the memories were attempting to take over. I could feel my breathing becoming laboured and my head getting lighter. I couldn't allow this to happen… not another panic attack… not two in one day. If I had another one they would surely lock my ass up again. I couldn't go back to the mental hospital. I won't survive that again. I had to stop this…now.

I could feel a hand on my shoulder and one pushing the hair off my forehead. I tried to focus on that and his voice, which was saying something but I couldn't understand him. I concentrated on his soothing voice.

"Edward, oh God… I'm sorry. Please, please tell me what's wrong?" he begged.

I tried to answer him but could only sob as hot tears rolled down my face. I could feel him pressed against my back and leaned back into him. Jasper continued to stroke my hair and put his other arm around me pulling me tight to him. I reached up and held onto his arm to ground myself. Words kept falling from his lips.

"Please baby, tell me you're alright?" he pleaded. "Talk to me, please."

"Jas…" I was able to squeak out as my sobbing began to slow down.

"Oh, Edward, Jesus. Tell me you're okay?" he demanded.

"I'm gonna be fine," I said taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna be alright," I said again unsure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Thank God, Thank God," Jasper pleaded as he rocked me back and forth.

We sat like that for a long time before my legs started to go numb and I figured we should probably move somewhere more comfortable then the hard ceramic tile of my bathroom floor. Pulling myself up to a full sitting position I turned to face Jasper.

"We should probably get off this floor," I stated.

Jasper took a long look in my eyes before shaking his head and standing up. He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it pulling my self up. He never let go of my hand as he led me back to my room and back to my bed. He climbed up, leaned back on the headboard and patted the spot next to him. I stared for a moment then moved up to settle in next to him. He opened his arms, which I crawled right into and laid my head on his shoulder, letting my other arm fall across his stomach. He tightened his hold on me and let out a deep sigh.

"Tell me, Edward. Tell me everything, please," he requested.

I took a deep breath, then leaned up and stared into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked.

"Yes," he took a deep breath. "Please tell me," he begged.

I put my head back down on his chest letting out a breath I had been holding and closed my eyes.

"I'm not sure where to begin," I said softly.

"Start at the beginning," he whispered as he tightened his hold on me.

I felt safe and that was something I didn't feel often. It amazed me that just being in his arms could offer me such comfort and I was afraid I would lose that feeling. I was afraid that once he heard my story he would be disgusted and not want to be around me anymore. I wouldn't blame him, hell it's my life and I don't want to know all the things that have happened to me, why would he? Would he be okay with what I was about to tell him? Would he finally run screaming from me when he knew the truth? I couldn't be sure, but I knew I had to tell him. I knew that after what happened today there was no getting out of explaining to him the nightmare that has been my life. I just hope he will understand what happened and why? Although, I'm not sure I even understand the entire thing, but I'm working on it and hopefully one day I will even get past it. But, for now I hope Jasper can get past it.

"Well I already told you how they got me, so I'll start with what happened in the car. The guy whose name was James, by the way, anyways James was holding me around the neck tight with one arm and he had a gun in other hand," I was interrupted by Jasper.

"Wait… what? He had a gun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that part," I said.

"I kind of wondered why Carlisle just let him leave with you, but that explains it. Sorry, continue please. I won't interrupt again."

"So yeah, the girl whose name was Victoria, she starts yelling at James asking what the hell he was thinking taking me and shit. James was yelling back telling her that was the plan all along and that I was perfect for what he had in mind. The whole time I wondering who the hell these people were and what they wanted from me. The car got quiet after that and James let me go so I scrabbled to the other side of the car as quick as I could and as far away from him as I could get. When I was by the door I looked outside to see how fast we were going," I paused and looked up at Jasper who was watching me intently. "I figured maybe I could jump and get away, but we were moving way to fast and I knew I couldn't," I finish and put my head back down on his chest. "Anyways, so when I look back over at James he's got a huge smirk on his face as he's watching me, then he tells me it's no good that I'll never survive the jump and to forget about it. Then, he points the gun at me and tells me that if I even try to escape he'd kill me," I stop and take another deep breath as the memories start to fill my mind. After a moment I continue telling Jasper my story as it plays out in my head and it seems fresh as if it happened yesterday and not three years ago.

"_James, stop it you're scaring him," Victoria said._

"_Scaring him… please. I'm serious, if he tries anything he's dead. It's a warning. I thought I was being pretty nice warning him instead of just shooting him," he scoffed._

_I stayed huddled in the corner of the backseat hoping this nightmare would end._

"_What are we going to do with him?" Victoria asked._

_My heart started to beat its way out of my chest waiting to hear the answer James would give._

"_We're going to hold on to him until I say otherwise, now shut up and drive," he said in an angry tone._

"_Fine, but where the hell are we going to go?" Victoria yelled at him._

_James looked out the window for a minute._

"_Go to the old Volturi Mansion. Nobody will look for us there," he said after a minute._

_I listened to their exchange hoping to figure out where we were heading, but I had no idea where this Mansion was. I had never even heard of this place. I watched out the window attempting to remember the roads we were taking when I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. James pulled my back against his chest and spoke in my ear._

"_What did I tell you would happen if you tried to escape?" he asked breathing heavily in my ear._

"_I… wasn't…" I tried to clarify._

"_No but you're trying to find out where we're going. I'm not stupid boy. Don't think you can fool me," he whispered in my ear._

"_What are you doing James?" Victoria called out from the front seat._

"_Mind your business, bitch," he snapped at her. _

_I saw her eyes in the rear view mirror and pleaded with her. James' arms were tight around my chest and I wanted him to let me go. Victoria turned her eyes back to the road and I started to cry again._

"_Awe… what's the matter baby boy? Are you scared of me?" he laughed at me._

_I sat still hoping he would just leave me alone, but he did not intend to do that. He pulled me tighter to him placing me in between his legs. Now my back was flush against his chest and his hands started moving down my chest rubbing circles as they descended. I started to sob louder._

"_Shut up!" James snapped at me pulling my hair making my head turn to face him. The tears came faster and the sobbing stronger. He leaned in close to my ear and spoke in a husky voice._

"_You know it turns me on more when they cry," he said._

_I closed my eyes and prayed to God that he would kill me now. I didn't even want to know what he meant by that statement. James was licking the side of my face and I was whimpering and struggling to remain still. His hands slid down my stomach to the tops of my legs. He started rubbing his hands along my thighs and I knew where this was heading, but I didn't know what to do. _

"_Oh God," I whimpered._

"_God won't help you now, boy," James snickered._

_His hands still rubbing up and down my legs. He began licking the shell of my ear and I began to shout._

"_NO! NO! Please stop… please!" I begged._

"_What are you doing to him?" Victoria yelled from the front seat._

"_Nothing. Just drive, don't make me tell you again," he hissed at her._

"_Fine, but we're here, so knock it off," she said._

_She pulled the car down a long driveway and I had been so preoccupied I didn't notice what road we got off the highway on. _

"_You just got lucky, baby boy," he smiled at me. "But, don't worry, you'll be mine soon enough," he whispered so that Victoria couldn't hear him._

_I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Scared didn't even come close to what I was feeling at the moment. James opened the car door and pushed me out. I landed on the ground face first and stayed there, I didn't want to move until I was instructed to do so. I could see Victoria's boots in front of my face and could hear James getting out of the car. I took a glance around to see where we were, but we were in the middle of nowhere, with no other houses in sight. My whole body was shaking, tears were running down my face and I took a moment trying to catch my breath. I guess I took to long because I felt my hair being tugged as James ordered me to get to my feet. I stood as fast as I could._

"_Would you stop being so rough with him, he's just a child," Victoria snapped at him._

"_Yeah, a child that's going to get me what I want. He's my prisoner and I'll treat him however I want. YOU GOT THAT BITCH?" he yelled at her._

"_Fine, but he's not struggling and is being good. Just leave him alone. He's scared," she said quietly._

"_I wish he would struggle," he whispered in my ear so Victoria wouldn't here him. "I love it more when they struggle," he added for my ears only._

_James pushed me forward and I was surprised my legs worked as we moved toward the house. I wanted to fight… I wanted to kick his ass, but I knew I couldn't, so I just did as I was told. We walked up the front porch of an old farmhouse. It was nothing special, actually it was pretty run down and it looked like no one had lived here in quite some time. Victoria opened the squeaky front door, which I stored in my mind for later use. I was trying to remember everything I could so when I escaped I would know which way to run and which way I should avoid. The front door squeaking would give me away immediately. _

_As we entered the house, I looked directly to the back to see if there was another entrance, but unfortunately, I couldn't see that far. The only thing I could see was a long hallway that lead to a kitchen. From my position, I could see a table and chairs and a couple of cupboards, but no door. There was also a room off to the right that was probably the living room. To the left was a set of stairs leading up to the top floor. _

_James grabbed a handful of hair and pushed me towards the stairs. _

"_Let's go boy. You can see your new home," he said as he began walking behind me._

_I walked up the stairs as slow as I could not wanting to be trapped up here._

"_Hurry up," he said sharply as he push my back hard making my hands fly out in front of me to stop me from falling._

_I pulled myself back up and practically ran up the stairs stopping at the top. James came up behind me putting his arms around my waist and pulling me back into him._

"_Oh, you're going to be so much fun," he purred in my ear. "I can't wait to have you," he said squeezing me tight._

_My breathing accelerated, my heart pounding in my chest and my head was screaming to do something… anything to make him stop. However, on the outside I froze unable to move and unable to do anything. I had no idea what to do. He was so much stronger than I was and there were two of them. How would I ever fight two of them? There was no way out of this and I was beginning to realize that for the first time. Panic coursed through me and I began sobbing again._

_James moved me forward to the first door and our left. He reached around me and opened the door pushing me through it. I had my eyes closed and was scared to open them. I was so scared of what was in this room and so scared I would never get out again. I felt his hand pushing my back again moving me forward. I didn't struggle or fight as I allowed him to move me deeper into the room. I also still refused to open my eyes._

_Suddenly he spun me around and pulled my face with both hands kissing my lips. Oh God! Oh God! That was my mantra the entire time he had his lips on mine. I didn't move, I didn't blink, for God sakes I think I even stopped breathing. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. Stop. Stop. Stop. Please God make him stop._

_Someone must have been listening because I got my wish and was sent backwards tumbling to what I thought was the ground. But when I landed, it was softer than any ground I had been on before. This wasn't right. I opened my eyes slowly, still afraid to see anything and looked beside me. I was on a bed. Shit! This is not good, this is so much worse than standing there with him. I scrambled back to the headboard brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them trying to make myself invisible, knowing it wouldn't work. I could hear him moving around and then the door shut tight with a little clicking sound. _

_I cried harder my whole body shaking violently. _

"_Finally, alone at last," James purred as his voice got closer to me._

_I kept my head down on my knees praying he would go away._

"_Don't worry darling boy, I'll take good care of you," he said._

_I felt the bed dip, as he was moving closer to me. He grabbed my legs and pulled them down in front of me. My instincts finally kicked in and I began swinging my arms and legs as fast and hard as I could. But he was stronger, faster and had me pinned to the bed in no time. I was breathing heavy and still sobbing, but I had yet to open my eyes. James had my arms pinned above my head and he was straddling my waist. _

"_God I love it when you fight," he said leaning over and breathing in my ear._

_I could feel his whole body pressing mine into the mattress. _

"_I get so aroused fighting you," he whispered in my ear. "Can you feel what you do to me?" he pressed his hard-on into my stomach._

_For the first time since we entered this room, I looked up at him. My eyes looked straight into his and pleaded with him to stop._

"_God, you are so sexy when you look at me like that," he leaned down pressing his lips to mine again._

_My eyes closed knowing I was defeated. There was no way out of this and I knew what would happen next. This was a nightmare. It's just a nightmare and I'm going to wake up nice and warm in my own bed, at my own house. It's a nightmare. I kept repeating in my head praying that it was true. _

_James pressed his lips harder to mine moving his tongue along them. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't about to play along._

"_Open your mouth and kiss me properly boy. You should be thanking me for not killing you," he growled at me placing both of my hands into one of his and used his free hand to grab a handful of my hair. "Open your eyes and look at me," he said through his teeth._

_I opened my eyes and looked up at him. _

"_This is going to happen, one way or another. It can be easy for you or hard. Choice is yours," he leaned down close to my ear. "Either way I'll be satisfied," he purred into my ear._

_I left out a gasp, which gave him the opportunity he needed to shove his tongue down my throat. He kissed me hard twirling his tongue inside my mouth until I was finding it hard to breath. He pulled back and looked at my face._

"_I love the noises you make," he leaned in again kissing my lips chastely. "You're enjoying this aren't you," he smiled at me._

_I wanted to throw up. I wanted to scream bloody murder. I wanted him gone. How could he think I was enjoying this? Could he not see it on my face? Could he not tell how scared and disgusted I was? He was an animal and I was his trapped meal. The way he was looking at me was like I was something to eat and he fully intended to enjoy his meal._

_I decided in that moment that I would not take this lightly. I would fight with everything in me to stop this from happening. And so I began thrashing about, screaming for help and doing anything I could think of to get him off me and out of this room. I felt his weight lift off me and began to think I had won. When my body was free of him I scrambled back to the headboard again and rolled into a ball holding myself tight. My sobbing was heavy along with my heart pounding in my chest. I tried to calm down so I could hear where he was or what he was doing. I didn't hear the door so I knew he was still in the room, but I was afraid to look. I wanted to believe I was free… for now. I wanted so bad to think he had enough and would leave me alone… for now. I knew I wasn't completely out of danger, but if I could get sometime alone maybe, I could figure out a plan to get out of here. But that wasn't in the cards for me today as I felt two hands grab my legs again dragging me back down the bed._

_I screamed and struggled, but he kept pulling keeping a firm grasp on me. I heard a rattling and what sounded like chains and my eyes snapped open. James was at the bottom of the bed pulling my legs down as I tried to kick him. He growled and moved up my body grabbing my waist and flipping me over. OH GOD! OH GOD! Hysteria flooded through me knowing this was not the position I wanted to be in. I felt the weight of his body crushing me and breathing becoming harder as he pushed my face into the mattress. He grabbed on of my hands and slapped a cuff on it locking it tight. He pulled the chain attached to it and tied it to the headboard then moved to the next hand. I was struggling the whole time, but he was much stronger and I couldn't break free. _

_Once my hands were completely secure, he relaxed back on top of me and began petting my hair._

"_Do you feel how hard I am for you," he said as he kissed my neck breathing heavily. "You make me so hot I can't wait to feel all of you," he said as he continued to kiss all over my neck and shoulders. _

_I kept my face in the mattress praying he would hurry up._

"_But, first you must be punished for your bad behaviour," he said as he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head up to face him. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to look him in the eye. "LOOK AT ME," he shouted, but I still refused to look. "I'll give you one last chance," he said softly next to my ear. "LOOK AT ME," he yelled louder than the first time making me cringe away from him, but still held my eyes shout._

"_Fine," he whispered in my ear. "Two can play that game."_

_I felt his weight lift off me and heard him move about the room. I was still too terrified to look. I knew he didn't leave and I knew I was in deep shit because now he was angry… really angry. The bed shifted and he was beside my legs. It was still for a moment and I could feel my body shaking and my head was pounding. _

_Suddenly my waist was being pulled up and my knees pushed under me. James put his hands around my waist to the front of my jeans and pulled the button open. I was trapped, my arms stretched out in front of me and my legs were held in place by his. I was half kneeling half lying down with my butt in the air, but I kept struggling as best as I could. He pulled down the zipper on my pants and faster than I thought possible he pulled both my jeans and boxers down to my knees. I was left struggling and screaming, crying for him to stop. He grabbed my hair again and pulled my head back hard making me cry out in pain. I felt something rubber being shoved into my mouth and realized it was a ball. A very large ball that he tied around my head. My mouth closed over it and I could no longer scream. This was worse than I ever imagined. I was completely helpless._

"_There we are," he started saying. "All beautiful," he cooed in my ear._

_I felt the bed shift again as he got off it. I kept my eyes tightly shut and prayed that he would kill me. I wanted to die… now. I didn't want to wait another minute. I prayed for death quick and easy, like a bullet to my head. I started to wonder what I could do to make that happen. I wondered what would drive him over the edge so he would kill me. I knew struggling and crying only made him want this more, but there had to be something that would make him snap and shot me._

_My thoughts were interrupted by a grunt and then a smack that echoed the room. I felt a stinging sensation in my ass as it burned like it was on fire. I gasped for air at the sudden feeling of being hit. I felt the bed dip by my head and his breath on my ear._

"_This is your punishment, and you will count everyone. If you miss," he clicked his tongue, "then we start over. You will receive 10 of these. Now start counting," he said as he hit me harder than the first time._

_I kept my head down and tried to work through the shock of being hit. It stung and burned and I was gasping for air._

"_O…n…e," I breathed out._

_SMACK_

"_T…w…o."_

_SMACK_

"_Th…r…ee," I cried as the hits were getting harder._

_SMACK_

"_F…o…u…r," I breathed out afraid he couldn't hear me and would start again._

_SMACK_

"_F…." I couldn't yell, I couldn't even whisper and I knew I had to. _

_My mind was a frenzy. The pain was excruciating. My hands grabbed onto the chains that bound me and I held on tight._

"_F…i…v…" I barley squeaked out._

_SMACCCK!_

_That was the hardest one by far. My stomach jumped into my throat and I could not speak. Tears poured down my face and I was panting like a dog. My mind kept shouting six, six, scream six, but when I went to yell it behind my gag nothing came out. Panic coursed through me knowing I couldn't speak; knowing he was waiting for me and knowing this whole thing would start again._

"_I'm waiting," James said as if he were a child scolding there child, which in a way he was._

"_S…." I attempted to say, but my nose was running, I had a huge lump in my throat and my ass was on fire._

_The bed dipped by my head and James grabbed my hair again and pulled my head back._

"_Look. At. Me," he said through clenched teeth._

_This time I immediately opened my eyes to look at him. I would not defy him again._

"_That's better," he said as he ran his fingers across my cheeks brushing away some of the tears. "If you would just do as your told this would be easier for you. But I like you, you've got spunk," he leaned forward and kissed my temple. "But I'm afraid you broke the rules," he clicked his tongue a couple of times. "You can't break my rules. I could let you get away with it just this once," he stared into my eyes as I pleaded with him._

_My eyes begged him to stop, telling him I had learned my lesson. _

"_But I don't think that would be wise for your first lesson," he said as he moved back off the bed. "I think you will learn better if I stick to my punishment, don't you agree?" he asked smiling at me._

_I stayed still staring at him wondering if he really thought I would answer him._

"_What do you say we stick to the plan, but…" he trailed off as he moved out of my sight. "You don't have to count, okay?" he asked._

_Again, I didn't know if he wanted me to answer, but I remained quiet. The only sound in the room was my sobbing, which was really blubbering now. He was out of my sight and I couldn't hear him. I wanted desperately to put my legs flat on the bed and stretch out. I had been in this position too long and my knees were sore, but not as sore as my ass, which was burning. _

_James came back pushing my legs apart as he pressed up against my ass. I could feel his hard-on pressing into my ass and I knew this was it. This was when my world would become a living nightmare. My breath picked up, my heart beating its way out of my chest and tears came by the bucket feeling his naked skin behind me. Snot was plugging my nose and I was struggling to breath. _

_James leaned against my back and reached around my waist grabbing my dick in his hand. He started pumping me trying to bring my dick to life. Did he really think he could make me hard in this situation? Did he really believe I would become aroused by his actions? He kept pumping and kissing my shoulder as he breathed in my ear._

"_Mmmm… you feel so good," he whispered. "Do you feel how hard I am for you, darling?" he breathed out. _

_I cringed. My body was very confused by his actions. One minute he is hitting me and the next he's trying to arouse me. I was stunned. I had no idea what to think anymore. He continued to pump my dick. My body started to betray me as I started to grow hard. I was mortified. My mind totally shocked. I cried harder as my dick grew in length. This can't be happening. This can't be happening._

"_There see you are liking this," he said as he moved back letting go of my dick._

_He started slapping me with his hand this time. He started with the right cheek slapping in precession a couple of times, then moved to the left paying just as much attention to that one. I grabbed a hold of the chain attached to my arms and braced myself again. My ass was on fire and I didn't think I could take much more and hoped I would pass out soon. His hands came to a sudden halt. I breathed out a sigh of relief and prayed that it was over. _

_A sharp sting to my ass let me know it was far from over. I let out a howl at the sudden shock and sting on the back of my thighs. I tilted my head to see what he hit me with and saw him with a cane in his hand. I began struggling harder and trying to move up the bed further. He grabbed my legs pulled them flat to the mattress and sat on my calves._

"_Oh, no you don't. HOLD STILL OR IT WILL HURT WORSE," he shouted. _

_I stopped struggling and pressed my face into the mattress. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. This was so far beyond my mind. I had no idea there were people this cruel in the world. _

_After a moment, the hitting resumed. I entered a place in my mind where everything was good, where everything was normal. I tried to hide from the pain. By the fifth hit, I could no longer ignore it. I grunted and groaned along with screaming and crying. My crying soon turned to blubbering again and I lost count of the strikes, but was pretty sure he went passed ten. It felt like hours that I was here being hit and tortured. _

_Finally, James stopped and began rubbing my ass that was now on fire. It felt like it was bleeding and bruised. He pressed his lips to my ass and moaned._

"_You look even more beautiful with my signature on your ass. God I want to drill you so bad," he said as he licked up my crack. _

_I stiffened at the thought of him doing that. He stretched out and laid completely on top of me again. His dick was like a steel rod pressing in the crack of my ass. My blubbering picked up with the feel of his rod pressing into me. He pushed a couple of times and moved up and down imbedding his dick in my ass crack. He was moaning and groaning. _

"_God, you feel so good," he grunted. "I can't wait to be inside you," moan, "you are going to be so tight," he was breathing heavily and kissed the back of my neck._

_I shivered from his words. By this point, I wish he would just do it already and get it over with. This waiting and wondering was killing me. I was done. He could do what he wanted. I was too exhausted to do anything about it. _

_He continued to rub his dick against my ass and was moaning and groaning. Abruptly he stopped lifting his weight off me and grabbed my waist. He dragged me up and pushed my knees under me again. He reached around and grabbed my deflated dick pumping it to life again. He stroked hard and fast until I was panting. I was so disgusted with myself that he could make he hard again. He kept stroking faster and harder and I was the one panting like a whore. How could he affect me like this? I wanted to die. I wanted to climb into a whole and die._

_My stomach started to flutter and I could feel the familiar tightening in my balls. I knew where this was heading and I was very disgusted. Fighting both feelings was becoming difficult. I didn't want to feel any of it. I wanted to be home safe in my bed._

_My mind focused back on the moment, I couldn't help it. I was so close that I knew I couldn't hold it. I knew that I would explode soon. My panting and grunting became heavier and my whole body was shaking. James pushed the back of my head into the mattress hard and his dick under my balls. He started rocking back and forth while he was still stroking me. He was breathing heavily and grunting loud. _

"_I'm so close," he hissed. "Do. Not. Come. Boy," he said as he slapped my ass. "If you do you will pay," he threatened._

_Oh God, Oh God. I didn't think I could hold it much longer. His hand was moving so fast and hard. I tried to stop it, I really did. I didn't want him to know he could do this to me. I didn't want him to think he provided me with any pleasure. None of this was pleasurable for me. For fuck sakes, I wasn't gay, so how could he do this to me? How could I be ready to explode from a man? I was so confused, so shocked that I hardly even noticed when he began screaming behind me._

"_Yes, yes, God yesss…" he screamed emphasizing the s. _

_Hot liquid poured onto my back as he kept pushing harder against my ass. His hand was flying over my cock now and I was struggling not to come, but it was too much and I exploded with a scream that was muffled by the gag in my mouth. I collapsed with him on top of me breathing heavily into my shoulders. We laid there with only our breaths and my sobs filling the room. He started rubbing my shoulders and stroking my hair gently._

"_Shhh… Shhh… my darling," he hushed. "Stop crying I promise I won't hurt you for coming without permission," he said softly._

_My head snapped up hearing the word punishment._

"_Too much…" he whispered into my ear as he licked the shell._

_I shivered as my mind went crazy wondering what else he could possibly do to me. He lifted his weight off me and flipped me over quickly. I squeezed my eyes shut embarrassed to be exposed by him. He grabbed my face hard and squeezed it tight._

"_LOOK AT ME," he yelled._

_My eyes snapped open immediately._

"_I see you've learned one lesson today," he cooed as he ran the back of his fingers along my cheek. "But, we'll have to work on the other," he said as he ran his finger along the tip of my dick collecting some of my cum on it. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it off. I was disgusted, ashamed and bewildered. Never had I seen anything so sick. He frowned when he looked at me again. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and brought it to the tip of his own dick collecting the leftover fluid. I tried to close my eyes again but he slapped me across the face._

"_LOOK AT ME, BOY," he yelled and I immediately opened my eyes. "When I am before you, you will look at me… always. UNDERSTAND?" he shouted. _

_I nodded my head. _

"_Good," he smiled. "Now let's get this off shall we," he said as he pulled the ball gag from around my head and out of my mouth._

_I flexed my jaw a couple of times and it was sore. He shoved his finger in my mouth so fast I didn't have time to reach. He swirled his finger around roughly making sure I got a good taste of his cum. _

"_Suck," he commanded._

_I sucked his fingers softly trying not to taste to much._

"_HARDER," he hissed._

_I made a vacuum out of my mouth and suck his finger as hard as I could. I was already in for another punishment and didn't want to anger him further._

"_Better, now as for your punishment," he said smiling at me._

_He leaned down and kissed my lips again._

"_Open," he said through clenched teeth._

_I did exactly what he wanted. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and began kissing me roughly. He moved my tongue around with his, as I laid there helpless to stop him. I was no longer the struggling victim, I was defeated and I knew it. He could do what he wants now and I would no longer fight him. _

"_You show some appreciation or I swear to God you will pay," he hissed pressing his mouth to mine again covering my body completely with his._

_I kissed him back this time, although I had never kissed anyone besides my mother and I didn't know if I was doing it correctly. I followed his lead and moved my tongue in and out of my mouth wrestling with his. I must have been doing something right as I could feel him getting hard again. God, that was the last thing I wanted, but the alternative wasn't much better. Have him fuck me or beat me. Those were my choices. _

**_Well, that was tough and the next chapter will probably be tougher so hold onto your shirts. See you next time._**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: FOR ANYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORIES YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT I DON'T USUALLY WRITE THESE THINGS, MOSTLY BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY OTHER THAN THE WORDS TO MY STORY. THAT ALL CHANGED THIS PAST WEEK WHEN I FOUND OUT THE FIRST 11 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY WERE BLANTLY STOLEN FROM ANOTHER AUTHOR. THAT AUTHOR HAS CONTACTED ME TO INFORM ME OF THIS MISJUDICE AND AFTER A LOT OF THOUGHT I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE DOWN THE CHAPTERS THAT BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE AND CONTINUE THE STORY WHERE I LEFT OFF. THIS AUTHOR KNOWS THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE MINE. THE NAME OF THE STORY WILL CHANGE TOO BECAUSE THAT WAS ALSO STOLEN.

TO RECITIFY THIS SITUATION I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE. THE NAME OF THE ORIGINAL STORY IS PSYCHIC OR PSYCHOTIC BY 'NoirGrimoir.' IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ HER STORY YOU CAN FIND IT AT .?sid=6481

THIS STORY BELONGS TO ANOTHER VAMPIRE SERIES CALLED ANITA BLAKE VAMPIRE HUNTER.

I AM RATHER UNHAPPY ABOUT THIS SITUATION, BUT RATHER THAN SCRAP THE PROJECT I'VE DECIDED TO FORGE ON WITH MY STORY BECAUSE I FEEL AS A READER WE WERE ALREADY LET DOWN BY EDWARD'ME NOT FINISHING THE STORY. NOW I KNOW WHY!

SO HERE'S MY PLAN, I WILL FINISH THE STORY. I WILL GIVE 'NoirGrimoir' CREDIT SHE SHOULD HAVE HAD IN THE BEGINNING. BUT I'M TAKING DOWN THE FIRST 11 CHAPTERS OF THE STORY AND REPLACING THEM WITH A SUMMARY INSTEAD. IF YOU ARE TOO OFFENDED BY WHAT HAS GONE ON WITH THIS STORY TO CONTINUE, I'LL UNDERSTAND. I HOPE YOU WILL STICK AROUND TO SEE HOW IT ALL ENDS, BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DUE TO THE DISRESPECT OF OTHERS I WON'T BE OFFENDED.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME ALONG THE WAY AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY THE STORY.

RENEE

SUMMARY OF "WHAT LIES AHEAD": EDWARD AND JASPER ARE CLASSMATES WHO HAD NEVER TALKED BEFORE BEING ASSIGNED A PROJECT. THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW EDWARD DEALS WITH HIS SEXUALITY AND HIS PAST. WITH JASPERS HELP WILL HE HEAL AND BECOME WHOLE OR WILL HE CONTINUE DOWN THE LONESOME PATH HE'S BEEN ON FOR YEARS. SLASH STORY! EDWARD AND JASPER PAIRING.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but with everything happening of how this story was obtained in the first place, I was saddened. After my initial shock I decided that the story I wrote had nothing to do with the beginning really so I continued. Just like the last chapter this one was really difficult to write. ***SO I GIVE EVERYONE A WARNING BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE OF A MINER AND IS BRUTAL***, so if this is not something you want to read turn away now.

16. NEVER GOING TO BE FREE

One arm squeezed me tight while his other brushed his fingers through my hair encouraging me to continue. I closed my eyes to the gentleness that was Jasper's hands, but my nightmare continued full force.

"I couldn't tell what day it was or how long I had been there. The only thing I had to go on was James would bring me food and water every once in a while," I let out a huff knowing the worst was yet to come. "I calculated that he was bringing me food once a day, so I assumed I had been there about 10 days when he entered with a bag of food and a paper cup," my mind floated back as memories in my head took over.

"_Evening, sweetheart, you're looking scrumptious tonight," he said as he moved toward the bed placing the bag down next to me and handing me the cup._

_I eyed him suspiciously because normally he brought me a sandwich and water. And not bottled water, water from the tap in a glass. Today he brought me fast food from a hamburger place. I reached for the bag with shaky hands, but he snatched it back. _

"_Not so fast, boy," he smiled at me. "Are you going to behave today?" he asked._

_I shook my head yes._

"_You better because I have something special planned for you tonight," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. _

_I shuttered as I always did when he touched me. I knew this was the night, the night I had been dreading since I arrived here. Since the first night I got here, he had only done the same things to me, no more, no less. Every night he would spank me –his description not mine –then he would get off rubbing against my body, not always in the same place. Then he would make me cum most nights more than once. The first night after I came without permission he thought I needed a lesson in control so he proceeded to bring me to the edge over and over, but never quite got me there. It was painful and embarrassing the way he could control my body and I cried continuously throughout the ordeal. However, according to him I had learned control._

_The one thing he hadn't done yet was penetrate me, but I knew it was coming. I waited everyday for it, but he had yet to do that. I hoped he never would, but I knew eventually that that would be part of his game. When he said he had something special for me, tonight I almost knew he meant that he would be having sex with me. Instinctually my body began shaking and tears sprang to my eyes. I thought I had cried all the tears left in me, but they were still there leaking down my cheeks._

_James brushed his thumb under my eye. _

"_Now sweetie, have I been that bad that you feel the need to cry," he asked looking into my eyes._

_I wanted to look away, I didn't want to look at him, but I had learned my lesson about that the first night here. If he was here, I had to be looking at him. He would not tolerate closed eyes or looking away. That was made very clear, so I left my eyes staring straight at him, but didn't answer his question._

"_I asked you a question and I'm waiting for an answer," he said through clenched teeth. _

"_No, Sir," I whispered._

_That was the lesson I had learned the next night. To always, call him Sir or Master. I couldn't quite bring myself to call him Master so I stuck with Sir. It wasn't so bad because that's what I called adults anyway and he was an adult. I was kind of glad too because I didn't think I could call him James without throwing up, so Sir it was._

"_Then why are you crying my pet?" he asked._

_Yeah, he started calling me pet on day three and treating me like a dog too. Things were just getting worse by the day around here. He would think up new ways to humiliate me everyday. He had strict rules I had to live by. He never let me out of this room… ever. If I had to use the bathroom he would come in with a plastic container, pull my dick through the hole and tell me to go. It was even worse when I had to… well you get the picture. _

_My hands remained cuffed and tied to the headboard. I was able to move enough to lay my head on the pillow and my body straight to sleep. Not that I did much sleeping here. I was terrified all the time. If I did manage to fall asleep, I would wake up in a cold sweat with my stomach turning as if I was about to throw up. I never did but it sure felt like I could. _

"_Answer me," he shouted._

"_Because I'm… sc..ared," I stuttered out._

"_Scared? Scared of what?" he asked like he had no idea why I would be scared._

"_Scare of your special plan?" I whispered._

"_Oh, don't be scared pet, I won't hurt you… much," he smirked at me as I shook slightly. "Now eat up so we can have some fun," he said handing me the bag of food._

_I was starving and practically inhaled the food. I drank down the drink in one gulp I think because this was the first time in 10 days that I had something other than water. The ice-cold pop tasted so good I almost cried when it was gone. I knew I wouldn't get something like that again for a while, if ever. _

_James cleaned up the bag and took the cup from me and tossed it all on the dresser across the room. I leaned back on the headboard and watched as he started pulling out my torture tools laying them on top of the dresser. Some tools I had seen every night so far. There was the wooden spatula, a cane and some type of lotion that he put on me when he was finished. _

_Tonight I noticed two other things in his hands as he made his way to the bed and dropped them to the side of me. My eyes drifted down to take a peek at the new tools, but he snapped his fingers in front of my face._

"_What have I told you about looking at me?" he snapped at me._

"_Sorry Sir," I pleaded for mercy._

"_No your not, but you will be," he huffed. "My toys are none of your business," he huffed again letting out a huge gust of air in my face. "Keep your eyes on me, pretty boy," he warned._

_I did as I was told not attempting to look at the toys again. James crawled toward me on the bed as I pulled my knees tighter to my chest. Anger flashed across his face as he reached forward and grabbed me by my chin and squeezing my cheeks._

"_I can do this the hard way, or the easy way, it's up to you sweet cheeks," he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine._

_I uncontrollably shook as James held my face tight. He pulled back and stared at me for a moment. Emotions flutter across his face, but the one I recognized the most was the animalistic look he had every time he stared his games with me. This look was the worst I've seen from him and my heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought it would break my ribs. James removed his hand from my face and brushed my hair back from my face. He moved closer to me making me flinch._

"_Don't be so nervous, you're going to love this…" he trailed off and reached behind me._

_I sat perfectly still trying to figure out what he was doing. Suddenly I felt the metal on my wrists loosen and come free. My hands dropped to the bed and I pulled them forward and began rubbing them. James leaned back and snapped his fingers in front of my face._

"_Don't you have something to say?" he asked._

"_Tha… thank you, Siiir," I said through my sobs._

"_If you don't stop crying I swear I'll make it a thousand times worse," he said as he got up from the bed and started undressing. My sobs continued and I prayed to everyone I could think of to help me, to save me, to get me out of this hellhole before it was too late. But, like everything else that's happened since I was taken, there was no one who would save me or help me get out of here. As he removed his clothing piece by piece, I knew what he had planned for me and I was scared to death._

"_Get into position," he commanded._

_On shaky legs and arms, I turned over to get on all fours. It felt a little different this time because my hands were free for the first time since I had arrived. I felt the bed dip and a hand run across my butt as I shook hard and attempted to control my sobs. The hand ran across over my butt cheeks over and over then up my back to my hair. James grabbed a handful of hair and pulled hard until he pulled me back on my knees pressing my back against his chest. His breath blew in my ear while he licked and sucked on my lope. I fought hard to remain still and not cry out loud. _

"_When you behave my pet, you are beautiful," he said as he continued to stick his tongue all over me._

_Knowing that I was behaving, knowing that I was doing as he told me to was killing me. Slowly but surely I was dying from everything he was doing to me. In this short amount of time, he had taken so much from me already. I was nowhere near the person I was before this nightmare began and I knew that with each passing day I would lose more of myself._

_James let go of my hair and pushed my head back onto his shoulder by my chin. I remained as still as I could, but was shaking from head to toe. James moved his hand from my neck down my chest, past my stomach to my penis. He gripped it and began stroking me, trying to get me hard. I hated that my body responded to him. I wish it would stay limp and dead, but that never happened and eventually it became hard much to my dismay. _

"_God, you're such a good little pet," James breathed into my ear. "Always so ready for me," he said as he kissed the side of my face, than pulled my head to look at him. "Tonight is going to be special and you're going to love it," he kissed me again before finishing his statement, "promise."_

_My body automatically began to shake harder as James pulled me tighter wrapping both of his arms around me. _

"_Please," the word escaped my lips without my permission. I knew it was useless, I knew by now it would change nothing because I had begged and pleaded before, but that only got me more whacks with the spatula. _

"_Please what my pet?" he asked as he let me go and pushed me back on all fours. _

_I stayed quiet and waited for the torcher to begin. I should have known that that wouldn't work and would just provoke James, but apparently, I was either learning impaired or just plain stupid._

_James leaned his naked body across my back and whispered in my ear._

"_Please what my pet? And don't make me ask you again," he whispered._

"_Pl…ease… Siiiir, make," sob, "me," sob "love it," I sobbed harder as the tears fell and I bowed my head._

"_Better sweetheart, much better," he said as he was petting my head. "Now let's get to the fun, shall we," he said as he raised himself off me and picked up the spatula._

_I braced myself as best as I could before the wooden thing hit my ass harder than I've ever felt. I couldn't help the scream that left my throat. I tried to hold it in as hard as I could, but it still came out. I braced myself harder knowing my mistake would cost me dearly. I waited anxiously for the vicious whack that was sure to come. _

"_It's okay my pet, I want to hear you today. I want to hear everything from you," James said as he let the spatula fly again hitting me hard. _

_I tried to take a deep breath, but my breathing was becoming out of control and it was getting harder to fill my lungs. James reached around and started stroking my dick, which had gone limp, but he was attempting to bring it to life again. I was still praying it would stay the way it was. Two hits with the spatula and my ass felt like it was already bruised and on fire. James had only begun and I already didn't know how much more I could take. Of course, my body responded to him and I wanted to crawl into the ground and be swallowed up._

"_Oh, that's so good my pet," he said as he ran his hand over my burning ass cheeks. "Always ready for me, aren't you?" he said with a smirk in his voice._

_I dropped my head bracing myself for what was coming next. He grunted as he let the next swing fly hitting me again in quick concession this time. This was by far the worse pain he had inflicted on me and I lost count how many times he wacked me. My eyes were pouring tears, my arms and legs shaking as I tried to hold my position on all four limbs. I heard the wood paddle hit the floor and breathed a sigh of relief, until I felt the bed dip behind my legs and his hands running over my back. I tensed out of reflex._

"_Relax my pet, I promised you a good time and that's what I'm planning," he said as he leaned over my back pulling my hair back toward him and breathing into my ear. "You're so going to love what I have planned," he said breathlessly and then licked the shell of my ear. "You are going to feel so good. I can hardly wait to be inside of you."_

_I started shaking uncontrollably. I knew it. I knew this day would come, but to be told of it in advanced was worse than anything I could have imagined. I started praying harder than I had before. I wished for death, for anything to happen that would put an end to this misery I was living in. _

_James removed his weight from me and I felt him move off the bed. It was quiet and still for a few moments before I felt the bed dip again and his hands were back on my ass cheeks. He rubbed his hands all over my ass with what felt like lotion. I was still shaking and tears were still pouring from my eyes. _

"_Shhh!" James cooed at me. "I promise, I'll go slow," he said quietly._

_If he thought he was making me relax, he was crazier than I thought. How could he think I would enjoy this? Could he not see my face? Could he not tell he had already hurt me and that whatever he planned to do would only enforce my belief that he was a monster? He had to know._

_Suddenly his hands were gone and I heard something click. Fear pulsed threw me and I strained to hear harder, but couldn't hear anything else. James leaned over me again, grabbed my penis and wrapped his hand around it. He started stroking it with a firm grip and his hand was wet slick with something. His other hand ran down the crack of my ass and I jumped in surprise._

"_Easy pet, I told you I would go slow," he said as he held my hip firmly._

_I tried to wiggle away from him, but he squeezed my dick hard making me shout from the pain._

"_Hold still or this will be painful, not pleasurable," he hissed at me._

_Is he kidding? Pleasurable?_

_His fingers were now pressing against my hole. I held my breath waiting for the pain to increase. I tried to think about anything else accept for what was happening, but with his fingers near my ass and his other hand stroking my dick I couldn't think. I want to fight the feelings he was evoking in me, but it was impossible. My stomach was coiling and my balls were pulling up into my body. I know I was about to cum and didn't want to. I tried to hold on. I tried to stop it not wanting to him to think it was pleasurable in any way. His hand on my dick slowed down, but his fingers were progressing as I felt his fingers swirling around my hole. He was applying more and more pressure until he slipped one of his fingers threw my hole. I gasped in shock._

"_It's okay pet, I told you I would be gentle," he said softly._

_I was in too much shock to say or do anything. My body was tensed tight and I struggled to breath. He moved his finger slowly around and in and out. I was gasping for breath as I grabbed the sheets blow me and my head hit the bed as I fell forward. My ass was in the air ready for him to do anything to me. I tried to get back up on my hands but couldn't. James was holding my back down with one hand while the other had a finger pumping in and out of me. He pulled that one finger out and I breathed heavily hoping that would be it. That his experiment was over for tonight, but somehow I knew that that was wishful thinking. His hand returned to my ass and he poured liquid down my crack. I jumped from the sudden shock of coldness. It was only a moment before he was pressing on my whole again. It was harder this time, more pressure than the last time and I realized that he was trying to put two fingers in my now. I cried out as he slid them in and I felt his palm against my cheeks._

_Shock, confusion and pain shot threw me as I made sounds I didn't even know were possible to make. He moved his fingers slowly out of me and back in again. I was completely in shock and the pain was unbearable. James leaned around me with his other hand and pick up my limp dick and started stroking it. He stilled his fingers in my ass as he pumped my dick back to life again. _

"_Oh God, you sound so sexy when you're moaning like that," he said in a husky voice. _

_What? What the hell was he talking about? _

_He started moving his fingers in and out again as he pumped my dick and I let out a moan. He was right and I was even more shock by the sounds that were escaping my lips. Jesus, it sounded like I was enjoying this. How could that be? I started crying harder pushing my face into the bed. _

"_Oh I can't wait to be in that tight, hot hole," he said as he leaned down and kissed my shoulder. _

"_Look at me," he hissed at me._

_I turned my head to look back at him._

"_Come up here," he commanded._

_I lifted my head and pushed up on my arms moaning once more as his fingers shifted inside of me. Turning my head toward him, he was closer than I thought and his lips were very close to mine._

"_Kiss me, pet," his breathe spread across my face._

_Kiss him! Jesus, could this get any worse. I stopped thinking immediately because I knew it was only going to get worse. I leaned a little toward him hoping he would change his mind, but no such luck as he pressed his lips against mine. I pressed my lips against him quick and pulled back._

"_No my pet, give me a real kiss," he said as he moved closer. _

_I paused a moment._

"_NOW!" he yelled._

_I jumped immediately and pressed my lips to him hard until he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into my lips. I opened my mouth and accepted his tongue trying not to anger him. He kissed me for a minute before backing away I cried even harder knowing what was coming next._

"_Don't worry my pet, it's going to be great… promise," he said as he moved his fingers in and out again and moving his hand away from my dick, which was betraying me again by being hard. He removed his fingers from my ass and sat back. I turned to look and see what he was doing. _

_He sat back on his legs, pulled a condom off the bed and began to open it. He struggled because his hands were slippery from the lube he used on me. Angered he threw the package down and glared at me. I sighed in relief thinking this wasn't going to happen after all._

_Suddenly he shot back up onto his knees and grabbed the bottle of lube. I watched with wide eyes as he opened it and poured some into his hands._

"_Fuck it, we don't need protection," he hissed as he stroked his dick with lube. "I know where you've been," he chuckled as he looked at me. "Nowhere, that's where you've been. You're a virgin aren't you?" he said smiling as he ran his hand down the crack of my ass._

_I sat staring at him stunned he would ask such a question._

_He slapped me hard on my already burning ass. "Answer me now," he commanded._

"_Yes… yes, I'm… a… virgin…" I said stuttering while I cried._

"_Then we don't need a condom, my pet. We can do this the natural way," he cooed._

_There was nothing natural about this. I wanted to throw up and was getting pretty close to doing just that when I felt the tip of his penis against my hole. He rubbed it up and down my crack a few times before he stopped and put some pressure against me. He held my hip with one hand and ran his other down my back._

"_Hold really still now pet and I promise to go slow. If you move or try anything I'll push right in hard and it will hurt," he said while rubbing my back slowly._

_I gripped the sheets hard and held my breath. He pushed in just a little bit and I let out a scream. This hurt more than anything. He was still rubbing my back and was moving forward slowly. The pain was indescribable and I continued to shout. _

"_Oh God, you're so tight," James grunted. _

_He pushed a little more and I felt something give inside of me. James let out a loud moan as I let out a scream. My mind went blank and everything around me went black._

_It felt like I was drowning and I couldn't breathe properly. I was gagging for breath and trying to escape the darkness. Dead. I must be dead. I finally got my wish. I tried to remember the last thing I could, but nothing would come. I attempted to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open and I fought against the darkness. Scared, shivering and breathing erratically my eyes finally opened._

_Staring right at me was Victoria. I looked into her eyes, which seemed so sad and I wondered what made her sad. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She was brushing my hair back with her hand and saying something softly. I strained to hear what she was saying._

"_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have know," she kept saying over and over again._

_I couldn't figure out what she was talking about. This was the first time I had seen her since I was taken. The only person I had seen was James. Thinking about James brought back all my memories. Suddenly I was terrified and tried to move away from Victoria. She held me tight to her and I know realized we were in the bathtub. The water splash around us as I tried to crawl away, but it was no use I couldn't get away. _

"_Hey, settle down," Victoria said softly. _

_I peeked up at her and stopped moving to stare at her._

"_Please, settle down, I'm not going to hurt you," she said as she brushed the hair away from my forehead._

_My body tensed and I squirmed around trying to break her hold on me, but she was stronger and wouldn't let me go. I went limp and looked into her eyes. They were filled with concern as she kept telling me to relax. Dropping my gaze from her, I looked around the room wondering how I ended up in here… with her. My memories started flooding back quickly and I broke free from her embrace and jumped up and out of the tub. Running for the door I slid on the wet tile and feel to my knees. I heard her getting out of the tub and approaching me. Petting my hair in strokes she was still trying to calm me down._

"_Edward, please just calm down. I promise I won't hurt you," she said softly as she grabbed a towel and started to dry me off._

_For the first time I realized I was naked and snatched the towel from her hand to wrap around myself. I looked at her; she was fully clothed and dripping water on the floor. She realised a puff of air and then began to explain._

"_I didn't know what to do when I found you unconscious. I figured the best thing to do was clean you up and pray that you were okay," she said as she grabbed another towel and began soaking up some of the wetness on herself. "When I walked in on James and… you," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't here and I didn't know what was going on," she said as she placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at her. "If I had known…" she trailed off._

_Known what? What he was doing to me? How could she not know? Could she not hear me screaming and crying? I looked at her with what was probably a confused look on my face._

_She breathed heavily and finished explaining. "Edward, I haven't been here. I'm so sorry I left you with James. He's a monster and I…" she stopped and started petting my hair again. "I knew how he looked at you, but really I thought he was just trying to scare you. I had no idea how deviant he truly is. Please forgive me for not realizing sooner," she pleaded._

_Her face seemed sincere, but could I really trust her, after all, she was as much a part of my kidnapping as James was. And speaking of James, just the thought of him made my body shutter and I started looking around the room for him._

"_Wher…" I tried to ask her where he was, but my throat was dry and the words wouldn't come out._

"_Where's James?" she asked if that was my question._

_I nodded since my voice didn't seem cable of working at the moment._

"_He's gone," she said with finality in her voice. "Don't worry about him, he won't be back our employers have something else for him to do."_

_Employers? What the hell was she talking about? Who were her employers?_

"_Edward, please don't worry about all of that. No of this has anything to do with you personally," she said softly. "The people who took you had another reason for wanting you, which really has nothing to do with you. If all goes according to plan, you will be home in your own bed really soon. Okay?" she said looking into my eyes._

_I wanted to believe her, I really did, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't. with everything that had happened so far, how could she think I would trust her?_

"_Come on," she said as she stood and held out her hand to me. "Let's go get dressed and get something to eat."_

_I grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull me off the floor. Wrapping the towel around my body, I followed her out of the room and into another bedroom down the hall. As we passed the room that had been my prison for the past 2 weeks, my body automatically shook with fear. Sensing my reaction, Victoria turned around and pulled me against her body as we continued down the hallway._

"_Don't worry… you never have to go in there again… I promise," she said as she guided me to the other bedroom._

_The weeks turned into a month and time passed slowly, but keeping with her promises Victoria was the only person I had seen since the night James attacked me. I still have no idea how far he went because when I woke up I was sore, but that could have just been from his finger exploration. I knew nothing about what happened after I blacked out and I'm not sure I wanted to know. Victoria allowed me to play video games, watch a little television and fed me well. She was like a normal person and was very kind to me. If she hadn't been involved in my kidnapping, I would like her, but given the circumstances surrounding us, her being a friend was impossible. Not that she didn't try hard. She did almost everything to please me and make certain I was comfortable. It was all a little disturbing and my mind was confused with what was real and what was not. _

_There were phone calls once in a while, but I could never make out what was being said. As time passed, I was becoming more convinced that I would never be able to leave this place. Victoria had promised me time and time again that this ordeal would be over soon, but that was all she kept saying was soon, never really committing to anything. _

_Suddenly one night everything changed. Victoria changed and the mood in the house went from relaxed to chaos in a matter of minutes. I still have no idea what prompted the change, but I had to think it was the phone call she got that turned everything upside down. _

_We were sitting in the living room watching something on television that I can't remember, when her phone started ringing. As usual, she got up and answered it on her way out the front door. I sat watching her retreating form wondering if this would be the day, she would take me home. Excitement spread throughout me hoping and praying that my nightmare would finally be over. _

_Victoria walked back into the room, but she looked different… harder than I had ever seen her. She smiled at me, but I could tell it wasn't real, she was faking. _

"_Come Edward, let's have some dinner," she said softly as she started walking toward the kitchen._

_I followed behind her as she went to the fridge to pull stuff out. This was our normal routine. Wherever she went, I had to follow. I was never allowed to be alone. We even slept together, fully clothed and on opposite sides of the bed, but together. The first night was really hard for me to fall asleep because I didn't trust her, but after a few nights, it was easier. She never did anything to make me doubt her, but I still was not able to trust her fully._

_Victoria made quick results with dinner and before I knew it, there was a plate of food and a glass of milk in front of me. She sat down with her plate of food and started eating. I picked up my fork and dug in, but could feel her eyes watching me. Uncomfortable under her scrutiny, I shifted in my chair and decided to ask her what was wrong._

"_Victoria," I asked quietly._

"_Yes," she answered._

"_Did something happen?" I forged ahead._

"_Why do you ask?" she said as she placed her fork down and looked at me fully._

"_You seem upset, bad phone call," I inquired._

"_No, Edward. Everything's fine…" she said softly as she picked up her fork and started eating again._

_I finished eating and sat back to watch her clean up._

"_Finish your milk, you're a growing boy who needs milk," she said smiling, but again it was a fake smile almost like it was straining her to do it._

_I picked up my glass and finished my milk. Standing I brought the glass to her at the sink so she could wash it._

"_Thank you," she said as she took the glass and put it in the sink. "Why don't you go and watch some television while I finish the dishes," she said with her fake smile in place._

_I went to the living room and picked up the remote to flip through the channels. Nothing real appealed to me so I gave up and started thinking instead. I was so lost in my head that I didn't hear Victoria sit down beside me. Suddenly she let a deep breath and started speaking._

"_Edward, there's some people coming for you," she said softly as she turned to look at me._

_Shocked, I just started at her and started to shake._

"_Listen," she reached forward and grabbed my hand. "They're coming to take you home, okay?" she asked._

_I stared at her for a moment, until my voice returned. "Why can't you take me?" I pleaded._

_I didn't want to go with strangers. How could I trust anyone after all this?_

"_Because I can't," she said softly and lowered her head. "When they come, they can't see this," she said as she waved her hand around the room._

_I was confused. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_Edward, they can't see you free to room around. They can't see that you've been loose this whole time. It would bring a lot of trouble for the both of us," she said as she looked at me with sad eyes again. "I'm going to have…" she stopped talking and took a deep breath again. "I'm going to have to tie you to the bed, I'm sorry, but it's the only way they can find you. Do you understand?" she begged me._

_Frankly, I didn't understand any of this. I didn't understand how or why I was here to begin with, but I also wanted to go home._

"_Fine, I really want to go home," I said lowering my head._

"_And you will," she said as she placed her finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at her. "I promise," she said with a genuine smile this time. "Now, come, let's go get ready for their arrival," she said as she rose up to stand holding her hand out for me._

_I took it and followed her up the stairs. As we passed the room that I was tortured in I shuttered as I always did. I wanted to forget all of that, to put it so far in head that it wouldn't come out again, but every time we passed the room the memories came flooding back. I wondered if I would ever forget._

_When we got to the bedroom Victoria told me to get on the bed near the headboard. I scooted so that I was sitting next to it. She grabbed my hands and tied them with rope that was strewn through the bars. This was the exact position I was in for the first 2 weeks in the house and my stomach churned. Too many bad memories of this position. Victoria brushed the hair off my forehead and smiled at me._

"_I'll be back in a minute," she said as she climbed off the bed and left the room._

_I let my head fall back on the headboard hoping and praying that this nightmare was finally coming to an end. I envisioned my mother and sister, something I hadn't done since my first night here. I hoped and prayed that I would see them again and today looked like the day that would finally happen. I was getting excited, but I had also knew that this might all be a lie so I tried to keep my excitement to a minimum. _

_Victoria returned a short while later and sat on the bed next to me. She kept her eyes forward and wouldn't look at me as she began to talk._

"_I always wanted kids," she said as she stared at the wall._

"_What?" I asked unsure if I heard her correctly._

"_Kids," she repeated. "I've always wanted them," she said softly as she turned to look at me. "I almost had one, but…" she let out a deep breath before talking again. "It wasn't meant to be," she said smiling at me. "Now, I know why?" _

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because he was not someone to have kids with," she said as she placed her hand on my cheek and began rubbing my face._

_My body tensed and I wondered where she was going with this, but was too afraid to ask._

"_James wasn't father material," she said with a huff. "Look what he did to you," she said with a sad look on her face again._

_Her hand moved down my face to my neck and I was becoming quite uncomfortable, but didn't move. I didn't think startling her was my best option so I continued to listen._

"_I was pregnant when we arrived here, but it didn't work out," she said softly as her hand moved to my chest. "That's why I left…" she said as she rubbed her hand down my chest a little further coming dangerously close to the waistband of my jeans. "I'm okay now though, the doctor said I would be fine to have another baby," she said smiling at me._

_What the fuck was she talking about babies for? I sat and listened trying to figure out what the hell she was going on about. Her hand moved to my jeans and she started rubbing my penis through my pants. I started to back away from her when I realized I was tied to the headboard and couldn't escaped. _

_She ignored me completely and was rubbing me vigorously now. I was starting to get hard and was mortified. Willing my body to relax I tried hard to not reach to her hand, but it wasn't working. My penis was hard as a rock, painfully so and I couldn't understand how this happened so fast. One minute I was sitting here hoping to go home and the next I'm painfully hard wondering what the hell happened._

_Victoria leaned into me placing her lips on the side of my neck and started sucking my skin._

"_Victoria, please… don't," I begged._

_She moved her lips to me ear. "Edward, I want you to be the father of my baby," she said as she licked my lobe into her mouth._

_What the fuck? Father her baby? I'm a kid. There's no way that is happening._

"_Victoria please… don't do this… please," I pleaded with her._

"_Oh Edward, you don't know how long I've waited for you," she said as she leaned back and got up on her knees. _

_The look in her eyes was nothing I had seen before and I was terrified. She looked how James used to look at me. Tears filled my eyes and splashed down my face. She wiped her thumb across the bottom of my eyes and pulled my legs away from my chest. I fought her pulling my legs back up. I was going to resist this time. I wasn't going to give up so easily like I did last time because this time I knew… I was never going home. When that thought entered my mind I started kicking and screaming. I fought as hard as I could and it was difficult to do because my penis was still hard making it hard to move. I felt the sting across my face and a hand around my throat, which stopped all my movements. Victoria stared right at me with an amused look on her face._

"_You can fight me all you want lover, because I enjoy it a little rough and I'll win in the end," she said as she pulled my legs straight once and again and straddle my hips._

_Keeping pressure on my neck it was getting harder to breath. She leaned down and spoke softly into my ear._

"_We are going to make such a beautiful child together," she said as she leaned back and looked at me._

_Tears were still running down my cheeks and I was pulling at my tied hands, but they wouldn't budge. She leaned over and kissing my face all over then moving down to my chest where she began undoing the buttons on my shirt. When she got to the last button she pulled the sides open exposing my chest. She leaned her head in and began sucking on my right nipple and pulling it in between her teeth. She began rocking her hips making her center rub my penis that was already extremely hard and showing no signs of retracting like I wanted it too. _

_Victoria moved lower until her tongue was dipping into my belly button. My legs flew up knocking her off me. She balanced herself again wrapping her hand around my throat and squeezed a little, cutting off my oxygen. I struggled harder trying to buck her off of me before she grabbed a handful of hair and brought my face right in front of hers._

"_Is this how you want to create our child, Edward," she took a deep breath then kissed my lips. "Wouldn't you rather do it with love," she said as she pulled back to look at me._

_My eyes went wide and I started shaking my head no. How could she think that? Did she honestly think I loved her?_

"_It's okay, darling, I have enough love for both of us," she said as she pulled something from the side of the bed and before I knew what was happening she was hitting me with the wooden spatula on the side of my body. I pulled at my tied hands again, but couldn't break free. Victoria continued to reign me with whacks all over, until I went limp. She set the spatula aside and crawled over me her face next to mine._

"_Don't make me use that again," she said in a stern voice._

_She made her way back down my body until she was at my jeans. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper. She grabbed the sides and started pulling the jeans and my boxers down past my thighs and finally off. My penis was standing at attention and felt harder than I'd ever felt it. I knew something wasn't right, but couldn't figure out what it was. Victoria came back up to it and started at it for a minute before raising her eyes to mine._

"_Beautiful isn't it," she said with an awe tone in her voice. "Just like the rest of you," she said smiling before she opened her mouth and swallowed the entire thing until I could feel the back of her throat._

_A moan escaped my mouth and my body jerked off the bed. Victoria started bobbing up and down and sucking in her cheeks. I was confused, angry and unbelievable horny. Something wasn't right, none of this was normal and I tried to ignore what was happening, but it was impossible. As quick as she started she stopped. Crawling the rest of the way she leaned over my face._

"_Works like a charm," she said as she leaned down and kissed my lips. She pulled back to continue her statement. "Who thought pills could do something like that," she said as she looked down at my erect penis._

_Pills? What pills? My head was spinning and my mind racing to figure out what she was talking about._

"_Oh Edward, you didn't think I would rely totally on nature did you?" she asked amused by my bewildered expression. "Silly boy, I gave you Viagra with dinner," she said smiling at me._

_My eyes went wide and my mouth feel open. _

"_I wanted to make sure I got what I wanted and also have a couple of hours of fun too," she said as she leaned back and took off her shirt. _

_I was stunned. I was motionless as I tried to process everything she said to me. Then panic set in and I started to fight her once more. I bucked my hips as hard as I could which sent her flying off the bed. I kicked my legs and pulled on my arms as hard as I could until I felt the sting of the wooden spatula against my naked ass. It hit harder than anything James had done and it sucked the air right out of my lungs. I fell limp on the bed on my side, but Victoria rolled me on my back._

"_Sit tight, darling," she said as she eased off the bed and began removing all of her clothes._

My mind snapped back to reality as my memories took a turn for the worst. I was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, but Jasper was holding me tight attempting to calm me down.

"Shhh, it's okay Edward, we can stop," he said over and over.

I took a deep breath, wiped the tears off my face and looked up at him. The look in his eyes was the look I never wanted to see they held such pity for me and I didn't want to be pitied. That was the reason I held this all in, the reason I never wanted to tell anyone about what happened. I never wanted to see people look at me like that and I sure didn't need from Jasper right now.

"Stop looking at me like that," I commanded.

"Like what?" Jasper asked jumping slightly from my tone.

"Like you feel sorry for me. Like I'm some pathetic loser who needs people to feel sorry for him," I said angrily.

"Edward," he said, but paused to take a deep breath. "I don't feel sorry for you, I'm sad that all that happened to you. I wish you never had to go through something like that. I wish…" he trailed off as he brushed some hair out of my eyes. "I wish…" he paused once more and started at me.

"What? What do you wish?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that… I… love you and I wish I could protect you from this… from all of that," he said as he kissed my forehead.

He loves me? When did that happen? Do I love him back? I think I do, but I don't think I could tell him right now. My emotions are too jumbled and running high with everything I just told him. We continued to stare at each other for a moment before I started with the rest of my story.

"Well, I guess you know what happened from that point on," I said quietly still staring at Jasper's face.

"Edward, you don't have to do this. You can tell me the rest another time. It can wait," he said as he pulled me closer and kissed the side of my head.

"No, I want to finish. I want everything out in the open. No more secrets between us," I said as I squeezed him back.

Jasper tensed after my declaration. I figured it was hard for him to hear my story. It was hard for me to tell it, but it also felt good to let go it, to finally have someone to share this with. Someone who didn't judge me or blame me for allowing this to happen. He just held me, listened and tried to comfort me. It was like he knew exactly how I was feeling and could feel everything too.

"So anyways, where was I. Oh right, well I don't think I need to tell you what happened with Victoria. She was so crazy and really believed that I loved her and wanted a baby with her. She was nuts and assaulted me for hours making me…" I trailed off and sat up facing Jasper. "She made me…" I couldn't say the words, they got caught in my throat.

Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed drawing my attention.

"It's okay, I get the picture. She made you cum," he said softly and I shook my head yes.

"It's okay Edward, none of this was your fault. They were both insane," he said as he squeezed my hand again.

"I know and I tell myself that all the time, but it's just hard to know that I couldn't do anything. That I was trapped in a nightmare I couldn't get out of. That's hard to take," I said as I looked into his eyes.

His eyes held such compassion, such concern and so much love it was hard to look at him and not break down completely, but I wanted to finish my story and to never think of it again. Muster all my strength I continued to tell him.

"After… well you know. I was ashamed, embarrassed and confused. She had her way with me four times and I… you know, every time. Victoria was so happy. She laid down beside me and ran her hand up and down my chest like this was something that I wanted that we were basking in the glory of our lovemaking. But if she had of looked at me, really looked at me she would have noticed how hysterical I was. I was shaking from head to toe, my eyes were drenched with tears and my mind was completely shattered by this point. This was the moment I knew I would never leave this place… alive anyway. Reality sunk in fast and I was suddenly calm. Everything stopped, my tears, my body shaking as I laid there and stared at the ceiling. Death was coming and I could feel it, in fact, at this point I welcomed it. There was nothing I wanted more than to lay here and die. To never had to see her or James again. I knew I would die and I embraced that fact with open arms," I peeked up to see Jasper's reaction, but he was quicker and crushed me to him in a hug.

"Jesus Edward," he said as he ran his hands up and down my back. "Please stop now," he said quietly sniffling.

"No, just let me finish," I said as I pushed him back. "Please Jasper, just let me finish and then we'll never speak of this again. Please," I begged.

"Okay," he said as he sat back against the headboard opening his arms for me.

I quickly laid back down into his embrace where I felt safe, warm and comfortable enough to get through the rest of my story.

"We remained on the bed for… I don't how long before I snapped back to reality and wanted to wash myself. I needed to cleanse myself of her… of everything that had happened. So asked her if I could have a shower. She seemed excited about that fact thinking I wanted to have one with her. I near throw up when she suggested we have a little fun in there. She untied me and led me to the bathroom, but just as we were about to get in the tube her phone rang out from down stairs. She quickly turned and headed out of the bathroom," I said as the memories flooded my mind once again.

"_I'll be right back darling, then we can have some more fun," she said with a wink and turned to walk out the door._

_I walked quietly to the door and listen as she went down the stairs to the living room to answer her phone. I couldn't make out what she was saying so I moved through the hallway closer to the staircase where I could make out a few words she was saying._

"_Everything is fine," she paused to listen to whoever was on the phone. "No, he's sleeping, but I'll have him call you later," she said._

_I wondered if she was talking about me and realized that no one had wanted to talk to me before so why would they now. The realization suddenly dawned on me that she was talking about James, but why would she lie, surely they knew he wasn't here. He hadn't been here for quite a while. Turning my head I saw the door to the prison I had lived in for the first weeks I was here. Staring at the door I had the overwhelming feeling to go in. I fought myself because I didn't want to see that room ever again, but something was telling me to open that door. I walked quietly to it and turned the handle. Slowly I opened the door and peeked in. Not believing my eyes I took a couple of steps into the room. There was blood covering the wall and the headboard. The carpet was also covered in blood, in fact, everywhere I looked there was blood. I finally looked at the bed and there was James faced down covered in blood. I started hyperventilating and sank to my knees. He was dead… she killed him. _

_I was so lost in my head I didn't hear her enter the room._

"_Oh Edward, I never meant for you to find out," she said as she made her way to the side of bed and looked at James._

_I peeked up at her. She was so calm like what she had done was nothing._

"_He hurt you," she said as she turned to look at me. "I warned him, tried to tell him not to hurt you, but he did anyway," she said staring at me. "Do you want to know what he did?" she asked me._

_I shook my head no, but it didn't seemed to phase her because she continued anyway._

"_When I came in here he was on top of you, had you pinned to the bed like an animal," she said as tears filled her eyes. _

_I tried to block out what she was saying. I didn't want to know what happened. It was bad enough what she did to me and what I could remember from him, but this was too much and my eyes dropped to the floor and I tried hard not to listen as she continued._

"_He was ramming into so hard I thought he'd break you. I couldn't have that. You are mine and what he was doing… it was… I just couldn't stand to watch," she said._

_I sat on the floor praying she would shut up. I looked around for anything that would make her shut up and that's when I noticed the gun peeking out from the bed._

"_He was enjoying himself so much the sick bastard actually asked me if I wanted to join him. Can you believe that? He wanted me to help him rape you," she said angrily._

"That was it, that was all I needed to hear. I reached for the gun, aimed it at her and pulled the trigger. It got her in stomach and she feel to her knees looking at me in disbelieve," I looked up at Jasper who was holding me tight. Looking into his eyes I finished. "I had to do it, I had no other choice," I pleaded with him.

"It's okay, I told you before none of this was your fault. You did what you had to do," he said as he squeezed me.

"When she tried to speak again I… I shot her again. This time in the head to make sure she was dead. I sat there for I don't know how long before I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and tried to wash everything away. I don't remember much after that. I do know that at some point I called Carlisle and he came and got me. I ended up in a mental institution for a while because I wouldn't speak or eat or anything. Everyone was so concerned about me… they thought for sure I would kill myself or hurt myself in someway, but really I just couldn't face everything that had happened. I couldn't talk to anyone. What would they think? How would they react knowing that I was… that he and she…" I trailed off still not able to say the words.

Move on I had, but recovered I had not.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm here now and you've told me. It's a start, but for now you need to rest. It's been a long day so just shut your eyes and relax for a bit," Jasper pleaded and I listened.

The next thing I knew I woke up alone not liking the feeling. After everything that I told him today I couldn't believe he would just leave me here alone. I shook that thought from my head and looked around my room. It was dark with a little light peeking in from the hallway. I looked at my clock on the nightstand and realized it was a lot later than I thought. Then I heard voices in the hallway that sounded like Carlisle and Jasper. I got out of bed and made my way to the door stopping dead in my tracks at the words that were being said by the two of them.

"You need to tell him," Jasper whispered harshly.

"No, no I don't. He doesn't need to know right now," Carlisle whispered back just as strongly.

"Yes, Carlisle. This is far more serious than we first anticipated. The things they did to him… He needs to know," he begged.

"It won't do any good to tell him. He needs to deal with this first. Don't you understand?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah I get, but…" Jasper tried to say but was cut off.

"There's no but Jasper. Look you're here to do a job and know that job is done. I won't be needing your services anymore."

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't breath anymore. A job? I was a job? What the hell was going on? I held my breath longer listening to the rest of Carlisle's statement.

"You can go know. I'll take care of him," he said quietly.

Suddenly Jasper exploded. "I'm not going anywhere and you're crazier than I thought if you think I am," he whispered yelled.

"Look Jasper, he's my responsibility and I will look after him from here on out. You're not needed anymore," Carlisle said in a commanding tone.

My chest tightened and my breathing was spiking.

"If you don't tell him, I will," Jasper said through clenched teeth.

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. The two of them looked at me in shock.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

AN: I'm going off to hide in the corner. Thanks for sticking with me. You know what to due… hit that review button and tell me what you think. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for taking so long to update, hopefully it won't happen again. _**

****_**As always everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**_

17. THE REVEAL

Carlisle and Jasper stood staring at me in shock as my anger built. Someone had better start explaining soon before I completely exploded. _Jasper worked for Carlisle? I was his job?_ How is this possible? What the hell is going on here?

"Someone better start explaining fast!" I yelled at them.

They both shuttered from my loud voice. Jasper looked at me with pleading eyes and Carlisle stood dumbfounded, but not one of them said a word. I turned to look at Jasper.

"I'm a job?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward… I…" he trailed off.

"Don't…" I said as I held my hand up to him. "I don't want to hear," I finished then turned my attention to Carlisle. "Speak!" I demanded.

"Edward, please just let me explain," he said sincerely.

"Please do," I said sarcastically.

Carlisle stood looking at me with eyes pleading for me to understand. He cleared his throat, blinked his eyes a couple of times before he finally spoke.

"Let's go into the living room and get comfortable," he said softly before he turned and walked down the hall.

I turned to look at Jasper who looked like he was about to cry.

"Please Edward, just hear him out," he stated before he too walked down the hall.

I stood for a moment wondering if I wanted to know. Did I really want to know something that was going to change my life once again? What kind of explanation could there be for this amount of debauchery? Deciding I had to know the truth, that I had been living in the dark for long enough I followed their path to the living room.

Entering the lion's den because let's face it that's what this felt like. My whole existence felt like it was crumbling and I couldn't do anything about it. Entering that room would change my entire existence and my body starting shaking uncontrollably. What were they going to say to me? How could they explain this away? There was no explanation for what Jasper has done to me or Carlisle for that matter. Who do they think they are? And Carlisle, he's the worst, hiring Jasper to get me to tell my story? Jesus, who does that?

When I finally looked up and saw their faces, something was amiss. They didn't appear to be guilt ridden like I had expected them to be, in fact, the sorrow on their faces seemed more pity than anything and I certainly didn't want their pity. Pity was for losers and I… okay, perhaps I was a small loser. I can admit that. I am a loner who shut out the world after what I had been through, but really who wouldn't. And my paranoid tendencies were a little on the dramatic side, but I swear someone is always watching me, that's not a joke… it's real, for me at least.

I gathered up enough courage to sit on the couch. Jasper was in one armchair and Carlisle was in the other. I sat staring a the floor for a moment before I couldn't take the silence anymore. Looking up at Carlisle because there was no way I could look at Jasper right now, I began to speak.

"Carlisle… Aro… whatever…" I trailed off not knowing where to begin.

"Edward," Carlisle said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

He sat forward on the seat and took a deep breath, than began again. "Look, this is really difficult. I knew one day this would come out and I knew one day I would have to tell you everything, but when it was an abstract idea, it was fine. I had an entire speech of everything I wanted to say to you… to tell you… but," he took another deep breath. "Now that the time has arrived I'm afraid to say it," he said as he sat back and dropped his head.

I was stunned, bewildered as I have never seen Carlisle speechless. I've never seen this kind of pain cross his features and I knew whatever he was about to tell me would be worse than anything I had ever been through. Now I wasn't so confident about finding out the truth. To think that there is something worse than the nightmares I've already lived through was unbearable, but I also knew I couldn't just ignore everything like I had until this point. It was time to man up and find out everything.

"Start with the truth," I snapped at him, regretting it immediately when his head snapped up and I saw the pained expression he carried. "Please," I offered a little quieter.

Carlisle cleared his throat and produced a little smile before he opened his mouth to speak. "Let me first start by saying I love you," he said confidently as he exhaled.

The slamming of the front door pulled our attention away from this moment. We sat silently listening to the sound of high heels making their way down the hall. My Mother appeared in the doorway looking frantic and ruffled, which was odd because she was always so put together. I stared at her for a moment while she surveyed the room. Once her eyes landed on me, she rushed over and sat beside me pulling me into her arms. I was stunned once again… she knew, whatever Carlisle was doing and going to tell me she knew.

"Am I too late?" she questioned Carlisle as I looked up at her.

"We were just about to start," Carlisle said softly.

"Thank God, I can't believe you would do this without me," she hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't like this was planned," Carlisle snapped as he glanced over at Jasper.

He had been so quiet I had almost forgot he was there. When I looked at him he had his hands covering his face and his leg was bouncing off the floor. He looked like he was in pain and for a brief moment I wanted to comfort him, to take away any pain he was in, but then I remembered the conversation I over heard and that thought quickly left my mind. My mothers voice brought me back to the reason we were here.

"So you decide to tell him without me, you think you can tell him and everything will be hunky-dory. What the hell is the matter with you?" she yelled at Carlisle.

"I thought since my other plan back fired," he stood and waved his hand over at Jasper as he yelled, "that this would be our only alternative. I didn't know that he would come and corrupt Edward like he did," he finished yelling and the room went silent while everyone was absorbing his outburst.

"Corrupting…" Jasper yelled as he finally jumped out of his seat and headed for Carlisle. "I did no such thing, how dare you!" he said as he leaned right in Carlisle's face with both arms on either side of the chair. "You asked me to come, you begged me to get the bottom of this. I didn't know…" Jasper suddenly gasped and moved back from Carlisle. He stood for a moment seeming lost in thought. His head suddenly snapped back to look at Carlisle who was sitting with a small smile on his lips.

"You… knew?" Jasper said quietly.

"Of course I knew foolish boy, there's nothing I don't know. Now if I were you I would sit down and compose myself before things get out of hand," Carlisle said with an air of confidence, but a tone deadlier than I had ever heard from him.

Jasper walked back to the chair and sat down. He glanced at me for a moment than put his head back in his hands and hide his face from me. Was he embarrassed? Ashamed? I couldn't tell but I knew now I had to know the whole truth and these people were going to tell me one way or another.

"Somebody start talking and tell me what's going on," I hissed as I sat up straight pulling away from my mother.

Everyone stared at me after my outburst, but I didn't care. I wanted the truth. I deserved the truth. And, we weren't leaving this room until I knew the whole truth.

"This is my story to tell and my responsibility to tell you everything. I should have done this along time ago, but we were so worried after…" she hung her head as she trailed off. "After you were taken…" her voice quivered.

"Mom," I said softly.

"No, honey let me get through this," she said as she glanced up and gave me a small smile. "When you came home, you were different and I had my suspicions about what happened to you, but I was too scared to uncover the truth. Now I realize I should have tried to make you talk. I should have," she stopped abruptly when I spoke.

"There was nothing you could have done, I was stubborn and wouldn't talk. I still don't want to talk. What I told Jasper, which I still can't believe…" I was suddenly cut off.

"You told Jasper?" my mother gasped.

I hung my head knowing how broken hearted my mother would be from my confession. I was ashamed that I couldn't share this part of myself with her. But, she couldn't know, none of them can. They would look at me different, treat me different and I wanted no part of that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh, baby, don't be sorry. I'm glad you found someone you can talk to. I know bottling up things leads to awful things. The fact that you care for Jasper as much as you do is a good thing," she whispered as she hugged me closed and ran her hand through my hair.

A cough brought us out of our bubble and I looked up in time to see Carlisle rise from his chair and walk stiffly to the window to look out. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

My mother began with a shaky voice. "When I was young, I was foolish. I believed in love and all the fairytales a normal girl dreamed of," she smiled at me when she said this. "When I went to college I meet the boy of my dreams," she said with a longing smile on her face. I heard a hiss from across the room and looked at Carlisle who was still staring out the window, but his entire body was tense. I looked back at my mother as she continued.

"He was popular, confident and the most beautiful boy I ever saw and I was in his spell the minute he spoke to me. I met him the first day I arrived. He was there to greet freshmen because he was a senior and president of the school. The fact that he spoke to me was surprising so when he asked if I would join him for dinner I was shocked and couldn't refuse. In the beginning, everything was wonderful, romantic, kind everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend, but quickly things changed. I went with him to meet his parents at his request, which I never would have refused. Everything seemed to go well and I liked his mother very much, as for his father I should have know something right then, but I was just so naïve that it didn't occurred to me at the time. His father was cold, not very personable, but I assumed it was because I didn't know him very well. I thought with time things would get better," she said as Carlisle snickered from across the room.

We both look up at him and he was staring at my mother with a look of disgust on his face. This was making me angry, but my mother patted my arm and I glanced back at her.

"Edward, I was in love," she said quietly as Carlisle snickered again. My mother ignored him and continued. "So when he asked me to marry him I didn't hesitate," she finished.

Stunned I looked at my mother in shock. How could I not know she was married before? How could she hide this for so long?

"I never got the chance to marry him," she said quietly as she looked at her lap. "When he announced our engagement to his parents his father…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "His father was very angry. He screamed and started throwing things around the room. I couldn't understand what was wrong. How could he hate me so much when he didn't even know me?" she said softly.

Carlisle once again made a disgusted noise. He was really getting on my nerves, but before I could voice my opinion my mother continue.

"We left the house quickly and he apologized profusely for his fathers behaviour. That night we went back to his place and he was beside himself. He told me it didn't matter what his father said that we would be together forever and that he loved me. And I believed every word he said. He was it for me and we would be happy together, forever. That night was monumental for me. That was the night you were conceived," she stated quietly.

"You're… talking… about my… father," I stuttered out in my shock.

"Yes and no," she said as she looked into my eyes. "Edward, the father you know, the father you grew up with was not your biological father," she said as she grabbed my hands and squeezed them.

"What?" I said and gasped for breath. "How… you… wait, what?" I said shaking my head as tears were forming in my eyes. "How could you not tell me this?" I asked as anger swept through me. "How could you…" I was so angry I was shaking. I stood up to put some distance between myself and my mother.

"Oh Edward, the timing was never right. First your father was killed," I cut her off abruptly.

"You mean the guy you were married to. He was not my father remember," I yelled as I turned toward my mother.

"He was your father, Edward. He cared for you like you were his own," she stated as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Hands were suddenly holding my shoulders and I turned to see Carlisle giving me a look that told me to take a seat and listen. Stunned silent I sat back down and put my head in my hands as my mother continued.

"After the night you were conceived Demetri changed," she said.

I quickly looked at her with the mention of a name I didn't recognize.

"Demetri is your father's name. Anyways after that night he changed," she took a deep breath then continued. "Everything changed really. He became angry and controlling, he was not the boy I had met. He turned into the man I didn't recognize. I became scared of him and would do as he asked afraid of the consequences. Then one night I decided I had enough and that he would not control me anymore. I left and went back to my apartment deciding I would take back control of my life and move on. At first everything was fine, Demetri left me alone. He didn't try to see me or try to get me back. Yes, I was heartbroken that he didn't even try, but I throw myself into school to shake my thoughts of him. A couple of weeks later I found out about you. I couldn't believe that the one and only time I had sex resulted in you. I was devastated and didn't know what to do so at first I was in denial. I denied that you were real and it was easy at first because no one knew, no one could tell. But then, I got bigger and it became more noticeable and I couldn't hide you any longer," she lifted her head an smiled at me. "I never thought of abortion or anything like that. Like I said I was in such denial. When my friends started to figure it out word got back to your father. To say he was unhappy would be an understatement. He told me to get rid of you. He accused me of trying to trap him. I told him to get lost and forget about me. The pain in his eyes when I said that has stayed with me all these years," she said as she looked at her lap again.

Carlisle clicked his tongue garnering our attention once again. What the hell was his problem? How could he be so insensitive to my mothers story?

"Carlisle, please. Let me finish. He needs to hear everything," my mother said sternly to him.

"Fine," Carlisle said with a huff and sat back down in the chair. "I promise I'll be quiet from here on out," he promised.

I chanced a peek at Jasper who was folded like a pretzel in the other chair looking uncomfortable. He was looking at the floor and not moving a muscle. My mothers voice brought my attention back to her.

"Your father wouldn't listen to me and started ranting that I was to get an abortion. There was no way in hell I was doing that and I told him straight away. He became more irate yelling, screaming and throwing things around the room. He reminded me of his father and I told him so. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me for a moment. He walked towards me an I flinched when he stopped in front of me, again the pain in his eyes told me what he was thinking, but then he did something that shocked me more. He knelt down on one knee, looked up at me with a face full of hope and asked me to marry him once again. He told me how sorry he was that everything he did was because of his father. He told me he no longer cared what his father thought and that he would love me and take of me. His 360 was shocking and I stood staring at him like he was crazy. He finally stood up and placed his hands on my face, looking deep into my eyes he begged me. He told me we could run out right then and get married. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I was shocked and didn't know what to do or say. Demetri pulled me to him and I went willingly. We were married the next day and it was done. To say his father was angry would be an understatement. He let us know that we were to do as he said, that we were to move into their home and follow their rules. I was too scared to say no, I was too scared to raise you on my own so in the beginning I went along with it. But after you were born things weren't exactly normal. Demetri's father was in charge that was apparent. He told Demetri what to do and when to do it. Demetri followed everything his father said. He was gone a lot leaving me alone with you. His mother was wonderful and loved you a great deal, but his father could barely look at me or you without disgust in his expression. One night it all became too much and I finally let it all go. We were having dinner in the dinning room when Demetri's father asked me what my intentions were with his son. Shocked I stared at him like he had two heads. I couldn't fathom what he was asking me. Then his next statement floored me. He told me that Demetri had been groomed since birth to take over the family business. That I would not be getting in the way of their plan and nether would you. He told me that I was to be a wife that was seen and not heard. Then he told me that it would be best if I quit school, stayed home to raise you and be a doubtful wife. Enraged I sat and looked at this man wondering how he could talk to me that way and what I had done to him to make him say such things? Before I knew what was happening I was up out of my chair yelling and screaming, I don't even know what I said, honestly I was so mad that he would wait until Demetri was out of town to attack me I just blew up. The next thing I knew I was being shuffled out of the room by strong arms that were gripped around my waist. Demetri's father was yelling in Italian and there were more men in the room then I had ever seen. I fought with the person who had a grip on me as we made our way to my room. Once inside he let me go and told me to calm down, but I couldn't. My anger was beyond anything I had ever felt… it was scary. I turned to see the man and my world stopped. There standing in the shadows was Carlisle," my mother looked up and smiled at Carlisle. He on the other hand was stone faced. "I asked him what that was all about, but he just mumbled and paced in front of the door. The next thing I knew he pulled out a phone, pressed a couple of buttons and placed it to his ear. He talked to whoever it was in Italian so I couldn't understand what was being said, but I could tell from his body language that he was angry. He paused and listened for a moment, than turned and handed me the phone. Slowly I lifted it to my ear and said hello. It was Demetri and he was mad. He began yelling at me for being so stupid. He told me to shut my mouth and do as I was told by his father or there would be consequences when he returned. I stood listening to his rant until he hung up on me. That was the last straw. I ran to the closet, threw open the door and grabbed my suitcase. Carlisle came to me and grabbed the suitcase from my hands. He turned me to him and told me to calm down, but I couldn't. The things Demetri and his father said were so hurtful and mean and I no longer wanted to be part of this household or them. I especially didn't want to raise you there," my mother said as she squeezed my hand. "Carlisle told me that I couldn't leave, that if I did they would hunt me down and hurt me or you. That's when it all dawn on me, I hadn't realized before what type of world I had married into. The family I had married and brought you into. They were dangerous… all of them and I naively married and had a child in this world of control. Carlisle saw the recognition in my eyes and his features looked sad," my mother said.

"I was sad… I loved you," Carlisle said quietly.

I looked at him wondering how that could be true when this was the first I heard of him in this story. He didn't even know my mother.

"I know you did," she said quietly, than turned her attention back to me. "I told Carlisle that I had to get you out of there that this was no place to raise a child. At the time I thought he took pity on me and agreed to help me. We made a plan for our escape and when the time came I left taking you with me. The whole thing was a success until five years later when Demetri found me again," my mother said as she took a deep breath, tears running down her face. She turned to me and looked in my eyes then continued. "That's who killed your father Edward. It wasn't werewolves like you think. The men who killed your father in front of you worked for Demetri. They were suppose to take you, but thanks to Carlisle he got there before anyone could get away," she said as she turned and looked at Carlisle. He had his head down looking at his lap.

I thought about what she said. I had this story in my head for so long that it seemed like a reality to me. But as she spoke the truth I realized that there was an angel there who saved me and that angel was Carlisle. I looked up to see him staring at me. His look sent shivers threw me.

"I couldn't let them take you," he whispered. "It would have killed me," he said so softly I'm not sure we were meant to hear it.

"That was the second time Carlisle saved my life," my mother said looking at him in awe. "He had been in the shadows all those years watching over us," she said smiling sadly.

"Yeah, lot of good that did. It led Demetri right to you," he said as he looked at her.

"You knew that was inevitable, we all knew he would find us sooner or later. Yes, we hoped it was much later, but really Carlisle do you think living in the shadows of our lives was better than where you've been for the past 10 years," she stated to him and even though it was a rhetorical question he answered.

"No, but I could have done more to protect your identity. I could have," he was cut off abruptly.

"Enough, we have been over this enough and I for one am sick to death of it. No one is to blame for this besides Demetri and his father. Now can I finish my story please," she begged.

"Fine, but I need to reveal my truth to Edward myself," he said sharply.

"And so you will when I'm finished," she said turning her attention back to me. "After your father was killed we had to move. We were discovered and I knew Demetri would come after me and you. I couldn't let that happen. Carlisle found us a new location and after a few years everything seemed to be fine. There was no talk of Demetri or his father. We were living a pretty normal life. You kids seemed happy with your life and with Carlisle. Carlisle and I talked about when we would tell you everything and the time just never seemed right. Then when you were taken we knew immediately who had taken you. I got in touch with Demetri and demanded he return you. Of course, he acted as if he had no idea what I was talking about. He told me that if I had done my job properly you wouldn't be missing. He told me he would do everything in his power to find out who took you," she said as she exhaled loudly. "That was the hardest phone call I've ever had to make. He was so cold and indifferent like he didn't care that you were missing and that it was my fault as your mother. We knew then that he had a part in your disappearance. Carlisle began lighting up the phones trying to find out where they had taken you, but this is the part of the story he should tell you," my mother said patting my hand. "I'm just going to go make some coffee," she said as she rose from her seat. "I am so sorry we didn't tell you this sooner, Edward," she said as she turned and walked to the kitchen.

My eyes followed her until she was out of the room. Then I turned my attention to Carlisle who was also watching my mother retreat. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked over at me with sad eyes.

"What I don't understand is how you fit into all of this," I hissed at Carlisle.

"Well, the easiest way to do this is to tell the truth," he said.

"That would be a start," I hissed.

Carlisle glared at me and I backed off.

"Sorry," I said softly.

"It's okay. You won't be after my story. The reason I was around and the reason I did what I did was because I loved your mother. From the moment Demetri brought her home I could see her beauty and not just her appearance. She was an angel in a world of corruption. She didn't belong there, never would," he said proudly.

"Okay, so you worked for my grandfather," I spat out.

"Not exactly," he said.

"Damn it Carlisle, tell me!" I shouted.

"I'm Demetri's brother," he shouted back.

The silence in the room became unbearable as we sat and stared at each other. I was the first one to break it.

"So you… are… my uncle?" I questioned.

"Biologically speaking… yes," he said smiling at me.

"I don't get any of this," I said standing and pacing the room.

"I know, but if you'll sit back down I'll tell you everything," he offered.

I immediately sat back on the couch. A throat cleared bring our attention to Jasper who I had forgotten was even in the room. He had remained so quiet and still this was the first thing he had said or done.

"I'm just going to leave," he said as he rose from the chair.

I wanted to grab him. Tell him to stay, but I wasn't sure how Carlisle would react.

"No, stay please," Carlisle said softly to him. "This involves you too," he offered.

Jasper nodded his head and sat back down. I looked at him to see he was looking at me with what appeared to be pity. I didn't like that look and wanted to change it so I smiled at him offering him so hope. He smiled back and settled in folding himself into the chair again. I turned my attention back to Carlisle who stood up and walk to the window.

"Our family is corrupt, Edward. My father was the worst of his kind. He ran the underworld and everyone in it. Women, drugs, slaves you name they have a hand in it somehow. My father was the king of the underworld. He could do no wrong and no one would go up against him. He groomed Demetri and I to be exactly like him, but when we were out of his world for the first time and in college on our own we left all that behind. We were twins and we did everything together, so when we got to college we agreed that we would just be regular kids. We wouldn't tell anyone who we were and we would become regular students. It was all working for a few years, we lived two lives, one at home and another at school. That all changed the moment your mother stepped on campus. We both fell for her quickly… she was so…" he thought for a moment while looking out the window. "Innocent. Your mother was innocent… like an angel," he said quietly while he turned and sat back down in the chair. "She was sweet and kind, everything our world wasn't and we both fell for her immediately. She doesn't know this but Demetri and I noticed her right away. Unfortunately, he reached her before I could and the rest as they say is history. She fell in love with him so I stood back and let him be happy. I stayed out of the way but I could never be around them because I know I couldn't keep my feelings to myself. I never wanted to officially meet your mother and I didn't. Demetri and I fought many times over the whole situation. He knew my feelings about him involving her in our world, but he wouldn't listen, until my father spoke," Carlisle took a deep breath. "My father knew that she was coming between the two of us, before your mother we were inseparable, then your mother came along and we couldn't be in the same room together. My father put two and two together and came to me one night asking what I intended to do about the situation. I told him not to worry that Demetri could have it all that I wanted no part of my father's world. That angered him more and he let me know by punching me in the face," Carlisle rubs his face as if he were just hit. "My mother came running in yelling at my father to stop. He apologized but I could tell he didn't mean it. My time at home became sparse after that. I stayed at school more and would go away with friends at holiday time. Mean while, your mother and Demetri practically lived in our apartment off campus. My father was not too happy about that and it all came to head one night like your mother said when they got engaged. Everything your mother told you was true, but what she didn't know about was after her and Demetri broke up I was giving the job of watching her. My father told me that I was to make sure they didn't end up back together. He had a plan for Demetri and your mother was not part of that plan. Demetri on the other hand was lost without your mother. I truly believe he loved her, but he would never turn his back on our father. When I realized that she was pregnant all hell broke loose. I told Demetri that he needed to do the right thing and marry her," Carlisle huffs before he begins again. "I thought he would go to her… I thought he would leave my father's way of live and marry your mother. I can't tell you my disappoint when I realized how wrong I was. He married her all right without ever revealing the truth about our family. He let her walk into our world blind and I can never forgive him for that," he said through clenched teeth. "I sat on the sidelines and waited for the day when this would all fall apart. I knew that day would come when your mother found out the truth and when that day arrived I knew what I had to do. I had planned long before hand how to get her out of that world because I knew once she knew the truth she would never willingly stay. I had a friend from college who wan on stand by, he was a single man who lived an obscure life but he owed me and knew that I would call him one day. When that day came he took your mother and you in with no questions asked. I remained in the shadows as much as possible," he said.

I couldn't help it. I had to know the whole truth. "So my father was a set up?" I asked quietly.

"No!" Carlisle looked me in the eye. "He loved you more than anything in the world, everyone did really… I mean your were such a good kid with a big heart, nobody could resist you," he smiled at me.

"It's the truth," my mother said as she took her seat beside me.

"While your mother stayed with Alec, your father, they formed a friendship at first that soon turned to love. That was so no in my plan, but it happened and I was happy that she seemed so happy. I knew she could never be that way with me but at least this way I felt I had a little something to do with her happiness," he smiled at my mother.

"You were my happiness even if I didn't know it at the time," my mother said.

"Anyways, when your father was…" Carlisle stopped and took a breath. "When Alec was struck down I knew right away who it was. I had people watching the whole time, but they weren't quick enough to save your father. They did make it to you in time thank God for that. Your mother was a wreck and so was I. I hadn't planned for that. I didn't know what to do except to get you two out of there. My father and brother knew it was me that help Esme escape with you and they were mad. When I talked to my father he wanted me to bring you two back, but I refused subsequently ending my ties with my family. I knew this was the moment I had little time to react, I had to get you two out before they came to get you. So I took your mother and you, got into the car and began to drive," he said quietly.

"I remember thinking that any moment they would pull up beside us and take you," my mother said as she held my hand tighter.

"That was my fear also. I was so nervous that we weren't going to get away and I really didn't know what would happen if we had been caught," Carlisle said as he looked at me.

The silence stretched throughout the room before my mother broke it.

"But they never did," she said smiling at Carlisle.

"Well that's not exactly the whole truth," he returned.

My mothers head snapped toward Carlisle so fast which made me look at him.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, sure we got away at that moment," he said calmly.

"Carlisle, what are you not telling me?" she asked sternly.

"Esme honey, everything I did was for the sake of you and Edward. I wanted to make sure you two were safe and cared for," he said before he stood up and walked to the window. "I went to see my father and Demetri after Alec was killed," he said quietly.

My mother gasped and let go of my hands. She stood up and stared at Carlisle. I was… well I had no idea what I was. I sat there and stared at Carlisle seeing him in a whole new light. I wasn't sure if I was grateful or angry. But I didn't have time to contemplate it because Carlisle started to speak again.

"When I got home my father demanded to know where you two were. When I refused to answer he pulled a gun on me," my mother gasped again and sat back down. "He threatened my life but I still refused to tell him your whereabouts, that's when…" he trailed off and turned to face again.

"That's when what Carlisle?" my mother pleaded.

"That's when Demetri stepped in. He told my father to let me go. He said that if I didn't want to be part of the family I didn't have to be. He told my father to simply let us go that none of us were a threat to them. My father finally agreed and I was realised. Before I left Demetri caught up to me and told me that he would do everything in his power to make sure no one bothered us again. I thanked him and left. When I came home to you I knew we would be okay. I knew my brother would keep his word, but I was still afraid my father would change his mind so I had people watching… all the time. Edward there hasn't been a minute in your life that you have been truly alone. I have had people watching you like a hawk waiting for the day that our peaceful life would fall apart. And five years ago that day came… with a vengeance," Carlisle breath out the last words and I could see the suffering on his face. "To know that he would be that bold… to send people to take you right in front of me… well, I never thought it would go down like that. I never thought my own brother was that callous," he said angrily.

"You think he did that on purpose?" I asked quietly. "You think he had me taken to hell because… why? Why would he do that?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Honestly, I don't think he knew what they would do. I don't think he realizes even today what happened in that house. Edward, I had my suspicions but until today I wasn't even positive," Carlisle said to me.

My head snapped to Jasper so fast I thought it would break. Jasper began pleading with me immediately.

"I didn't tell him anything. I swear Edward. I would never betray your trust like that," he pleaded with me, but I was beyond angry and could barely heard what he was saying. Carlisle next statement shocked the room silent once more.

"He didn't tell me anything Edward," Carlisle lowered his head before finishing his statement. "I have bugs in the house," he said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"WHAT!" my mother jump from the couch and stalked toward Carlisle. "What did you just say?" she screamed at him.

"I said the house is bugged, has been for years," Carlisle said firmly.

My mother reached out and slapped him across the face so hard the noise vibrated around the room. All was silent for a moment. My thoughts were running ramped. _So all this time I wasn't crazy when I thought someone was watching me? And all this time I felt as if something could happen at any moment it could have? _Suddenly I was angry. Beyond angry really. I couldn't believe he would lie to me all these years. How could he do this to us? We were suppose to be family. We were suppose to watch out for each other. What the hell do I do now? What the hell does all this mean?

Rising from the couch I had to get out of there. I couldn't stay in that room one more second. I raced for the front door and ran outside. I heard Jasper following me and saying something but couldn't make out what it was. Red was all I could see.

I jumped in my car, turn the ignition and peeled down the driveway. Spinning around onto the street I drove. My head was spinning and questions were pouring out of me. Who was I? How did I end up here? What do I do now? Who was Carlisle or Aro? And how does Aro fit into all of this? I was speeding down the highway before I knew it and I knew I had to turn around and go back if I wanted answers to the million questions I had. I drove for a moment longer before doing a u-turn on the highway. When I straightened the car to get back on the highway I saw a glimpse of light. Everything happened really fast and I heard the twisting of metal and a horn blaring. Then everything went black.

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know it's been awhile since I have updated and I am truly sorry. I hope you are still interested in**_

_**reading the rest of this story. I will try and keep on track from here on out, but make no promises. This story took a 360 degree turn from when I took over it, but I seem to have a clearer picture of what will happen from here on out.**_

_**As always everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**_

**CHAPTER 8**

Everything was fuzzy and my head was hurting making me afraid to open my eyes. I could feel a hand running through my hair petting me like a dog. I struggled to move, but relaxed back down when my body protested. I heard someone mumbling but couldn't make out what they were saying. Peeking one eye open pain immediately shot through my head and I closed my eye quickly.

"Don't move," a male voice spoke softly, but commanding.

I tensed up at his harsh tone. The petting continued in an attempt to sooth me, but was failing miserably.

"Where am I?" I asked quickly attempting to open my eyes again.

"Home. You are finally home," the man spoke with longing in his voice.

Shock coursed through me as I peered at the man beside me. He looked exactly like Carlisle only his hair was black, jet-black. Then it suddenly dawned on me who he was.

"This is not my home," I stated as I tried to get up again.

A strong arm pushed against my shoulder making me fall back down.

"There's a lot you don't know, but I will explain everything to you," he said with a sad voice.

"I know everything there is to know about you and your world. There's nothing else I want to know. And this is not my home. I want to go home," I said in a strained voice.

"Edward, you are home. I realize this will take some getting use to, but you are where you belong. I have waited a long time to have my son back and now that you are here I'm not letting you go ever again," he said his voice sounding final.

I was a little taken back by the commanding tone he used, but refused to be intimated by him.

"I am not your son, Demetri, and I demand you let me go now," I said as I got up and swung my legs over the side of the bed intending to stand.

"Please Edward, lie back down, you are too weak to travel anywhere," he pleaded with me.

His tone of voice surprised me as I stared at him attempting to figure out if he was sincere.

"You rest while I go and have lunch brought to you, okay?" he pleaded.

I decided to play along because my head was pounding and I was starting to feel nauseated. I laid back down and looked up at Demetri. He moved forward and brushed his hand through my hair. I shrunk back at his touch and he pulled his hand back taking a step back quickly. He turned and headed for the door leaving without another word.

I waited what I thought was a appropriate amount of time before climbing out of the bed and headed to the door. I grasped the handle and turned it only to discover that it was lock. _Damn!_ I turned and looked around the room. It really was stunning and if I were anywhere but here, I might have been impressed. There was a large fireplace on one wall that was big enough that I could stand in it. I had never seen a fireplace that large. The walls of the room were all concrete leaving me to believe the house –or mansion it would seem judging by the size of this room –was very old. Along the far wall were two sets of drapes that hung from floor to ceiling and looked like red velvet. Making my way over to them, I pulled one set back to reveal a balcony door. Opening the door, I stepped out and looked around. There was nothing but vast space all around us and about a ½ mile out we were surrounded by forest. I wondered what was on the other side of that forest and if I could make it out of here by myself.

As these thoughts swirled my mind I heard a throat clear behind me. Surprised by the sound I spun around quickly to face whoever was there.

"It's quite breathtaking isn't it?" Demetri said as he advanced on me taking a place beside me as he looked out at the vastness. "It's been in our family for generations," he said as he looked straight ahead. Before I could answer, before I could think of something to say he spoke once more. "And soon it will be all yours," he said with conviction before turning to stare at me.

I frowned at the thought. How could he think that? How could he think I wanted any part of this place?

"Don't worry, by the time you are ready you will want this place and all that goes with it," he said as he dramatically spread his arms outward to reflect the enormity of his statement. "Trust me Edward, vi sono il dark principe il mio errare per il mondo degli inferi," he said smiling brightly.

I don't know what the hell he just said but it made me uncomfortable regardless and a shudder ran through me. As I glanced around the vastness trying to figure out my escape root, I was struck by the beauty of this place. I knew one thing was for certain… I was not in Forks anymore.

"Come, it's time to eat," Demetri said as he turned to go back in the house/mansion, whatever.

I peered over the side of the balcony to judge how far up we were.

"The fall could fatally harm you," he said without so much as a glance in my direction.

_What the fuck? Could he read my mind?_ I followed him inside deciding he was correct and if I had attempted to jump, with my luck I would break my leg leaving me completely dependent on him. Not about to happen. There was nothing I wanted from him, accept to be let go and that didn't look like it would happen anytime soon. He walked over to a round table by the fireplace and took a seat. On the table was an entire spread fit for a king. I was impressed at first glance, than I remembered where I was and a frown formed on my face.

"What's wrong, I had the chief prepare your favourites," Demetri asked with a confused expression on his face.

I looked back at him puzzled wondering how he knew what my favourites were.

"Edward, I know everything about you," he simply said as he started putting stuff on a plate. He placed the plate in the spot across from him and motioned for me to sit down.

My mind was working overtime wondering how he knew all that he did about me. Could Carlisle have been keeping him informed all these years I thought as I glanced up at him.

"It wasn't Aro… I mean… Carlisle, that's what you call him, correct?" he asked bewildering me once more.

I nodded an affirmation.

"My brother despises me, so no, he would not tell me anything about you. In fact, after your mother's husband died," he paused as he bowed his head. "Carlisle cut off all communication with the family. My father was heartbroken, as was I, but I knew one day we would reconcile," he said wistfully as he peered at me. "But now… now that I have you back the need to have my brother with me is not so great," he said with a smile. "I think I could live without him as long as I have you with me," he said his voice full of longing.

I looked down at my plate of food not knowing what to say to his declaration.

"You know, all of them were right about you, you really are quite exquisite. Good genes. You are going to make the women in our world crazy for your attention," he said with a smile in his voice.

My head snapped up with what I was sure disapproval on my face.

"What are you talking about?" I spat at him.

"You will have your pick of women to chose from," he said waving his hand dismissingly at me. "With your looks and all of this to back you up, you my boy will have the world at your feet," he said as he waved his hand around the room in an obvious gesture.

"I don't want the world at my feet and I certainly don't want my choice of women," I hissed at him.

Guess he didn't know all about me after all.

"Oh I know you think you prefer men, but that is just a phase, you will be over that soon enough," he said as he picked up his knife and fork and began eating as if his statement was a simple fact.

"How dare you presume to tell me what I do and do not like! You know nothing about me and as for me being gay, it's not just a phase and I won't get over it," I spat at him, then stood up and walked over to the window hoping he would leave.

Unfortunately, the sound of his fist banging the table told me he was still there. I jumped around quickly from the noise.

"NO SON OF MINE IS GAY," he shouted as he stood from the table and began stalking toward me. He stood in front of me anger evident on his face. He took a deep breath closing his eyes, than released it opening his eyes once more. He peered straight at me before he spoke again.

"You will pick a wife, you will have an heir for our family and you will take control of this family when the time comes," he said in a softer tone. He raised his arms and grabbed my face on both sides pulling mine closer to his. "How you conduct yourself in private is one thing, but how you conduct yourself in my world will be as I tell you. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" he said seething.

I don't know what came over me. I have no idea what I thought I was doing, but I had already been in this situation once and there was no way I would go through that again.

"Listen to me carefully, I will not be ordered around or be told who and when I will marry and I certainly won't be staying here one more minute," I said in a surprising calm voice.

I shook my head out of his grasp and began walking for the door.

Faster than I thought possible I was being pinned to said door with Demetri's entire weight pressing against me. I felt his head move forward and his breathe next to my ear.

"I really hoped this would go better, but you leave me know choice," he hissed as I felt a prick in the side of my neck.

Almost immediately, I was dizzy and I could feel his weight pulling away from me. I couldn't stand and began to slump to the floor waiting for the thump I was sure was coming, but it never came and the blackness took over.

My head was pounding again as I attempted to open my eyes. I could feel a hand brushing my hair back away from my forehead.

Reaching for the hand, I whispered. "Mom."

"No," his voice answered as he hand pulled away.

I cringed from the sound of his voice. I had hoped it all was a nightmare, apparently not. I longed to close my eyes and return to my dream world. There I was home with my Mother, Alice and Carlisle and everything was normal. Even Jasper was there and my heart constricted thinking about him and all we had shared. Then my thoughts went somewhere different, somewhere I didn't want them to go. Jasper was not who I thought he was. He worked for Carlisle; he was just doing his job. _Did he mean anything he said to me? Was I just part of his job? _Tears prickled my eyes as I thought of everything that had happened before I ended up here. Demetri's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as his hand once again stroked my hair back. "I really don't want us to be this way, I really want to be close with you, Edward," he said as I felt the bed dip beside me. "Could you try… please," he said as he brushed a strand of hair off my forehead. "Could you just give me a few days to get to know me, I'm really not all that bad and if at the end of three days you still want to leave," he paused as he cupped my face with his hand and took a deep breath before releasing it. "I'll let you go," he said with a sad expression on his face and another emotion I couldn't quite place.

When I didn't respond he pleaded with me. "Please Edward, give me a chance," he said softly.

I was stunned because what I knew of this man he was not a man who would beg and yet here he was practically begging me to stay with him. _Did I want to stay with him?_ Hell no, but three days, could I stay for a lousy three days? To get back to my family… yes I could stay three days, but I had conditions if I were to agree to this.

"I have conditions," I whispered.

"Which are?" he asked intrigued.

"One I have to call home and let them know I'm okay," Demetri immediately shook his head no.

"That's not possible," he said with a finality in his tone.

Why was that not possible? Did he do something to my family? Were they not okay?

"Don't panic they are fine, it's just there's no way I can let you contact them," he said as he looked away from me. "Edward, they are the people who have kept you from me all these years and I won't risk them taking you again. Being without you for the first seventeen years of your life was hard enough, but I won't live without you again. You are my son," he paused for a moment. "My son," he hissed through clenched teeth, "and I will not have anyone poisoning you against me," he finished with a determination in his voice.

After a moment of staring at each other, he spoke once more. "What's your other condition?" he asked.

"What?" I returned.

"Your other condition, you said you have conditions, what's the other condition?" he asked.

"That you promise to let me go if that is what I want," I said flatly.

"Oh Edward, if it is your truest desire to leave me after three days, than yes, I will let you go," he said with a smirk.

Something was amiss he was a total contradiction. One moment he said he couldn't live without me and that he didn't want me with my family and the next he would abide by my wishes and let me go. Something wasn't right, but I would play his game until I could figure out how to get out of here on my own.

"Promise me," I whispered.

"Mi dispiace ma sono costretti a mentire, ma… I promise," he said as he brushed his hand down my face.

"Fine, but is there some way to get word to them that I'm okay, I don't want them to worry," I pleaded.

"It's been taken care of," he said as he looked at me. "I'm not like them Edward, I would never have your mother suffer the way I have all these years. I would never allow her to go on wondering if you were alive or dead. No one should have to live like that," he stated as he rose from the bed and walked to the window.

I sat up to watch him and if I didn't know what type of man he was, I would almost feel sympathy for him… almost. He was good I would give him credit for that, had I not been told yesterday the entire story I would almost believe him… almost. In the back of my mind, I knew he was responsible for what had happened to me all those years ago. If not for him I would never have been taken and held hostage and… well everything that happened. It was entirely his fault and there was no way I would be able to forgive something like that.

Demetri took a deep breath and let it out as he turned toward me. He had a gleam in his eye as he made his way to the door.

"I have a surprise for you," he said as he opened the door.

A young man walked through the door and stood by Demetri with his head bowed. I looked at Demetri and waited for what would happen next. Demetri ran his hand through the boys hair and pulled his head up by his neck. The boy was stunningly beautiful with dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes and pale skin. He looked at me with hope in his eyes and a appreciative smile on his face. I looked at Demetri waiting for him to speak.

"Isn't he something special," Demetri said as he ran his hand down the boys arm. "He is my homecoming present to you. He's yours to do with as you please," he said as he pushed the boy forward.

The boy fell to his knees and bowed his head once more.

"Enjoy," Demetri said as he turned on his heel and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

I was frozen to my spot, staring at the young man on his knees waiting for… well I don't know what he was waiting for, but I didn't want to find out either. I quickly rose from the bed, made my way into the bathroom and shut the door. With my back against the door, I slid down to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. My breathing was laboured and I knew I was about to have a full out panic attack. I dragged myself to the sink, turned on the water and began splashing my face, but it wasn't helping me at all. I was breathing in short gasps and grabbed my chest before I feel to the floor. I could feel strong arms encircling me and a soft voice whispering.

"Breath my prince, breath for me," he said in a soothing tone.

I felt myself being lifted up and carried only to be placed on the soft bed. I rolled to my side and pulled my knees up to my chest again. I could feel his arms wrap around me from behind and his chest against my back. He was running his hand through my hair.

"Sleep my prince, sleep," he whispered as he continued to run his hand through my hair.

My last thought was why he was calling me his prince before darkness consumed me once more.

Light streaming through the window lit up the room. I opened my eyes to gauge the atmosphere. All was quiet and I let out a sigh of relief, until I heard soft snoring behind me and felt a heavy arm on my waist. I jumped around quickly to see who was there and was met with piercing blue eyes, almost as blue as Jaspers but not quite. I shook my head at the thought of Jasper and backed away from the boy lying next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

The boy looked taken back for a moment before he pulled his arms back and began speaking in another language.

"Mi spiace ma il mio principe, vi prego di perdonare la mia scortesia. Non significa che lo spaventano da voi," he said as he jumped off the bed, dropping to his knees and bowing his head once more.

I remained frozen at the scene that was unfolding in front of me. I didn't understand a word he said and was confused by his behaviour. I sat up in the bed and looked him over.

"Do you speak English," I whispered.

"A little," he said with a heavy accent.

"Good because I didn't understand a word you said," I said softly.

He looked at me confused for a moment and then started speaking again.

"I so sorry my prince, I… I… I didn't, um… know?" he said more as a question than an answer.

"It's okay," I whispered to him. "What is your name?" I asked.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression before answering. "Stephan, my prince," he answered as he bowed his head again.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked.

"Because… um, that's what you are?" he said again more like a question than an answer.

"I'm no prince," I whispered softly bowing my own head as I picked at the comforter that was covering me up.

It was at this moment that I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I pulled the comforter up and saw I was only in my boxers, thank God for that, but still, who had undressed me? I looked back at Stephan and noticed for the first time that he was also in boxers and nothing else. I sighed heavily and laid back down. What the hell is going on here? More importantly, what the hell do I do know? I peeked back over at Stephan and noticed he hadn't moved a muscle. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. The door opened and Demetri strolled in with a wide smile on his face.

"Well," he paused to clear his throat as he looked at Stephan on his knees. "I see you two are doing just fine," he said smiling at me.

I gapped at him with my jaw wide open I'm certain.

"Has he been any trouble Edward," he said as he walked to stand beside Stephan and ran his fingers through his hair.

I was completely creped out by his actions; they reminded me of someone else I knew who would remain nameless. Demetri looked at me expectantly as if he wished I would say yes for whatever reason.

"No," I said as I looked down and began picking the comforter again. For some reason I had the distinct impression that if I said yes it would bring a world of trouble for Stephan and I didn't want to feel responsible for anything happening to him.

"Well then, breakfast has arrived," he said with a slight disappointment in his voice as he walked away from the boy and guided a woman into the room.

She set about putting stuff on the table. She was also young –to young in my opinion to be working here –but she looked like she knew what she was doing. Once she finished, she walked to the door and stood to the side with her head bowed. What the hell was she waiting for? I turned my attention back to Demetri who was looking over the table carefully.

"JANE," he shouted loudly making us all jump including the young girl. "Come here," he said through clenched teeth.

Jane walked slowly over to Demetri with her head down.

"What is wrong with this picture?" Demetri snapped.

Jane looked up cautiously and peered at the table. Then she spoke in the quietest voice that I could barely hear. "I forgot the syrup, Sir," she said as she bowed her head again. "My deepest apologies," she whispered as her form shook slightly.

"Your deepest apologies what?" he said as he grabbed a handful of her hair making her look at him.

"My deepest apologies, Sir," she whispered to him.

He shook his head in disgust as he released her. She shrunk back bowing her head once more.

"Go and fetch some, now," he commanded.

Jane turned and practically ran for the door. I was once again frozen to my spot, but I did manage to peek over at Stephan who was struggling to remain still but had his head bowed, he hadn't moved a muscle. I on the other hand was completely mortified. How could he treat her in such a way? More importantly, why would she let him? Why wouldn't she just quit?

Jane came rushing back in with a bottle of syrup in her hand, which she placed on the table. She then turned to Demetri, bowed her head once more and went to stand by the door waiting. Waiting for what I didn't know, but I'm certain I would find out. In the mean time, Demetri walked over to the side of my bed and opened the nightstand drawer. He placed something I couldn't make out in it that and closed the drawer. He turned to me and gave me a quick wink before he walked over to the door again.

"Well gentlemen, I shall leave you to breakfast and… well, other things. Edward, we will get together this afternoon to talk. Have fun," he said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room with Jane in tow.

I remained staring at the door stunned by the scene I just witnessed. I reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, curiosity getting the better of me. Inside was a full bottle of syrup and I frowned wondering why he would steal a bottle of his own stuff. After a pause, I threw back the covers only to remember my nakedness and covered back up quickly.

"Where are my clothes?" I whispered to Stephan.

Without lifting his head, he answered. "I folded them and placed them on the chair, Sir," he said as he pointed to the chair in the corner, but his head remained down.

His behaviour was beginning to creep me out. I shook my head and swung my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. I walked quickly over to the chair and got dressed. I stared at Stephan once I was covered up and started to wonder what I was to do with him.

"Hey, you don't have to sit like that," I said as I walked to the table and sat down.

The spread on the table was enough food to feed a small town. I glanced at Stephan who had not moved a muscle. I sighed and let out a breath of air.

"Get up, get dressed and join me," I ordered in the deepest tone I could muster.

He did exactly what I told him to, until he joined me at the table. Once again, he got on his knees at my feet and bowed his head. Jesus Christ, what's his problem?

"NO," I shouted and watched him shudder. I soften my voice to a whisper. "Just… just do what you would normally do," I said.

There that should work I thought as I began piling food on my plate. I felt soft lips on my foot and looked down. Holy fuck, he was kissing my feet. What the hell? I jumped back immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted.

"Sir," he whispered again with his head bowed.

"Look at me," I hissed.

He lifted his head and I could see the panic in his eyes.

"What I meant was sit at the table and have breakfast," I said softly pointing to the chair directly across from me.

He looked at me, than at the chair and back at me. "Sir, I don't understand," he said confusion written all over his face.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to control the anger I was feeling. What was wrong with all these people?

"Have a seat Stephan and eat some breakfast," I said slowly and clearly so that he wouldn't misunderstand me.

Once again, he looked at me, then the chair. He remained still again and it looked like he was debating what he should do. I ignored him and began to eat hoping he would make the choice to listen to me. After what felt like hours, but was really only minutes he slid into the chair and looked down at his plate. He remained still not taking any food. I let out another sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose, before I reached over and picked up his plate. I piled on the food before placing the plate back in front of him.

"Eat," I commanded and he quickly picked up his fork and began eating.

I resumed eating my breakfast wondering what I would do when I was finished. I also wondered if Stephan had somewhere he had to be. In fact, I had a million questions that I wanted to ask, but was afraid to. I didn't want to get him into trouble so I thought I would start off with an easy one.

"Where are we?" I asked as I peeked up at him.

He gave me a puzzled look before answering. "Italy," he simply said.

_What? Italy? How the hell did I get to Italy? Holy Shit!_

"How long have I been here?" I whispered.

He looked around the room and got quite nervous. He glanced at me with a pleading eyes. I got the hint that we were either being watched or listened to, or both. I gave him a smile reassuring him that I understood what he was trying to tell me. We finished our breakfast in silence. I returned to the bed, laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. What the hell am I going to do? I'm in Italy… Italy! I have no passport, no way of knowing where the hell the airport is and no money even if I was to make it to an airport. I am so fucked. I needed to get to a phone. I shot up to a sitting position on the bed and looked around the room. Stephan was beside the bed back to kneeling down with his head bowed.

"Stephan," I called to him.

He raised his head to look at me.

"Get up here," I ordered with a little more force than I intended to use.

He stood straight up, crawled up to me and stopped directly in front of me.

I leaned into him until I was next to his ear. A shiver ran through him making me shake my head.

"I need a phone," I whispered quietly to him.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him as he began licking around my ear. I placed my hands on his chest and was about to push him away before I heard him speaking softly.

"Just play along, Sir," he whispered and I did as I was told placing my arms around his back and hanging onto him lightly.

He continued his journey down my neck across my throat to the other side of my head. He placed his mouth next to my other ear and spoke once more.

"It will be difficult to fulfill your request, Sir," he said as he licked around my ear once more than leaned back to look in my eyes.

Our position was somewhat uncomfortable with the closeness, but I knew why he hadn't moved. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I tensed up immediately, but he pulled me with him as he laid down on the bed with me hover over him, my legs between his. He pulled my head down to talk in my ear again.

"He can see and hear everything, we have to be careful," he said pleading with me.

I leaned up to gauge his sincerity. His eyes were filled with fear and another emotion I couldn't quite place, but I believed him. I leaned down and placed my lips on his softly. If I had to play this game to get out of here then so be it. I placed soft light kisses on his lips, nose, eyes and cheeks before moving to his ear to ask my next question.

"Is there a way out of here," I whispered to him.

He stiffened beneath me and pulled his head back. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why don't you just let me make you feel good," he whispered as he placed his month back on mine. "I can make you feel really good," he said as he placed his hands under my shirt and began rubbing my back and bucking his hips into mine. When his arousal hit mine, I let out a hiss.

"See Sir, I can make you feel really good," he whispered as he buck his hips into mine again.

Coming to my senses, I rolled off him and onto my back. My breathing was laboured and I took deep breaths to calm myself. My mind was reeling as I ran my fingers through my hair.

The door to the room suddenly swung open making a crashing sound as it hit the wall.

"Stephan, downstairs proprio ora, che cosa per me nel mio ufficio," Demetri commanded in Italian so I had no idea what he actually said.

Stephan jumped off the bed and headed for the door. I remained on my back and closed my eyes.

"It's time we had a talk Edward," Demetri said as he moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

I left my eyes closed and ignored him.

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing. This is the first time I have used Italian in a story and I hope the translation is okay. I used an online translator, so hopefully. it is correct, if not my apologies in advance.**_

**To let the rest of the people who don't know Italian here is what was said. **

Edward, you are the dark prince my err to the underworld - Edward, vi sono il dark principe il mio errare per il mondo degli inferi.

I am sorry I have to lie, but - Mi dispiace ma sono costretti a mentire, ma

I'm sorry my prince, please forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to startle you. - Mi spiace ma il mio principe, vi prego di perdonare la mia scortesia. Non significa che lo spaventano da voi.

downstairs right now, what for me in my office. - Downstairs proprio ora, che cosa per me nel mio ufficio.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know it's been awhile and I promise I haven't given up. This chapter was another difficult one, but I have a feeling you'll think the wait was worth it. This is a very strong warning about the contents of this chapter. It's not for everyone so if you're offended by graphic details best to avoid this one. Just know you've been warned.**_

_**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**_

CHAPTER 19-ITALY

As I sat up in the bed and looked at the man standing at the foot of it, I was disgusted, angered but also stunned by the tone of his voice. When he spoke to Stephen, his tone was grave and I feared for Stephens safety, but one second later his voice was soft, almost pleading when he spoke to me. I had a ton of questions but the first one that was on my mind was whether Stephen was okay and had Demetri heard everything I had said to him. I knew I couldn't ask that, but I did want to know what was going to happen to Stephan.

"Where did you send Stephan?" I asked holding in my anger.

"Not to worry Edward, he'll be taken care of," he said in a soft reassuring tone.

I was not reassured at all. "What does that mean, 'taken care of,'" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Edward, he has chores to do," he said with a click of his tongue.

I could tell he was trying to keep his anger at bay, but it was becoming difficult for him to keep his mask in place.

"Stop worrying my sweet boy, he will be back with you as soon as he's done," he said with a smile as he walked to the side of my bed and sat down. He looked over at me with pleading eyes. "I know that you think I'm a monster. I know what Aro has told you about me," he started to say when I abruptly cut him off.

"Carlisle, his name is Carlisle," I interjected with distain in my voice.

"Okay, Carlisle. Forgive me, he's been my brother since birth and I only know him by his given name," he said softly before continuing. "I know what they have probably said, but I want you to know that I am nothing like my Father. He was a monster. He manipulated and twisted my relationship with… Carlisle, also my marriage to your Mother…" he paused getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"Look, Edward. I thought you would be better off with them. I thought at the time your stepfather died that life would be easier for you out of my world. I wanted you to have a normal life," he said as he used air quotes with his fingers. "Or as normal life as you can have being the grandson and son of the head of the Vulturi. Our family is powerful and with power comes responsibility, which someday will be yours. It's time for you to learn the family business… train for the day you will take over," he said as he turned to look at me with a serious expression. "And you will take over," he said with a smirk.

"But what if it's not what I want?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what you want, it's what you have to do," he said in a pleading tone.

I thought for a moment about what he was saying. The fact that he thought I would take over a family business I had no idea existed was beyond believable. First, I'm hit with the fact that the man I thought my whole life was my father wasn't my father. Now, this guy who says he's my father wants me to become what… a criminal. There is no way in hell that was going to happen, but I also knew the only way I was getting out of here was to make him believe I willing to listen. I had to make him think that I was accepting my new fate. How I would do that was beyond me because just listening to him made me nauseous. Although he seemed nice, I knew underneath it all he was putting on an act he for my benefit.

"What about my family?" I asked wondering what would become of my mother and sister.

"They'll be fine," he said as he looked at me. "I promise, nothing will happen to them, but…" he stopped and walked to the window and looked out.

"But what?" I asked aggravated already.

"But, they'll have to be protected soon," he said as he turned to look at me again. "Once people find out who you are, they'll be in danger," he finished, then turned and looked out the window once more.

I quietly contemplated what he told me. My family would now be in danger. What was I suppose to do with that? How could I protect them from here? I just had to pray that Carlisle was protecting them and not leaving them to try to locate me. Demetri's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"You see Edward, now that you are here people are going to start talking," he informed me as he walked back to sit beside me on the bed. "I'll try and keep your identity hidden for as long as I can, but it is going to get out. It's unavoidable unfortunately," he said matter-of-factly. "But, not to worry," he said as he patted my knee, stood and headed for the door. "Come, I'll give you the grand tour," he said as he opened the door and stood looking at me expectantly.

I stood and walked out the door to the hall. Demetri came out of the room and headed down the hallway with me on his heals. Walking behind us were two big guys. I glanced at them a couple of times. One guy looked like he was 7 feet tall and built like a house… intimidation was the word that came to mind. The other guy was about my size, but no less intimating.

We walked down the stairs to a grand room that had several couches surrounding a huge fireplace. The room was elegant with all the riches on display including a painting of what I assume was my Grandfather about the fireplace. Off in the back corner was a grand piano on a platform of its own. It looked beautiful and expensive. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"You play don't you?" Demetri asked.

"Yes," I said as I stared at it. "My mother made me take lessons for years," I said as I tore my eyes away from the piano and looked at him.

"Yes, I was hoping she would. I play too," he said with a smile.

I ignored his insinuation that we had something in common and looked back to the piano.

"It's available to you anytime," he said as he began walking out of the room.

I noticed his body was tense. I was certain he was not happy with me.

"Come," he said firmly as he continued to walk.

I, having no other choice, began to follow. He walked down a hall and turned right through a door. I diligently followed him with the two goons behind me. I wondered if they were going to follow us everywhere. I walked through the door and arrived in a kitchen. Demetri was already leaning against the island in the centre talking to a woman in a strong tone. He was speaking in what I assumed was Italian so I didn't pay attention to their conversation instead looked around the enormous kitchen with all the state of the art appliances.

"Edward, this is Maria. She's the chief at Vultri Estates. Anything you want, she can make. You want anything you ask Maria," he said as he turned away from her and headed for another door on the other side of the room.

Demetri left no room for pleasantries; in fact, the only greeting Maria gave me was a smile before she turned back to the stove. I smiled back at her before making my way across the room. Walking through the next door brought me to a large dining room with table and chairs enough for a party of 20 or 25 people. Demetri was waiting at a door.

"Dining room," he said as he waved his hand around the room. "Self explanatory really, but breakfast is every morning at 8am sharp. Lunch is precisely at noon and dinner is promptly at six. If you want to eat you need to be here," he said, then turned and walked out of the room.

I followed quickly deciding I had pissed him off enough. On the other side of the door was a narrower hallway with several doors along it. Demetri pointed to each one as he told me where they lead.

"Laundry room," he said as he pointed to the first door on the left. "Garage," he said as he pointed to a door next to the laundry room. "Storage," he said as he pointed to a door on the right. "Basement," he said as he pointed to the next door as he walked by.

"What's in the basement?" I asked stopping in front of the door, he pointed at.

It was clear he was not going to show me what was down there. He stopped walking and turned to look at me appraising me for a moment.

"Nothing really," he said casually before turning and walking again.

I continued behind him with the two goons behind me. Demetri led us to the staircase once more and began walking up. Once at the top he turned right instead of left towards my room. I stayed close behind before he stopped at another door. He opened a door and ushered me inside. I looked around what was clearly a library. I was in awe for a moment as I looked at the rows and rows of books. There must have been thousands of titles in this room.

"You can use anything in this room, anytime," he said as he walked over patting a ladder that was on rails and ran across the room. "Everything is yours, Edward. Enjoy it," he said.

I turned and gave him a look letting him know I wasn't comfortable with his statement.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it," he simply said before walking over to the door.

He waited there while I took one more glance around the room before following him out of the room. Demetri stopped in the hallway and stared at me for a moment. I stood uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Finally, he clicked his tongue and spoke once more.

"Tours over," he spat. "Take him back to his room," he said to his henchmen before addressing me. "I'll see you at dinner."

He turned and walked down the hall. I turned and looked at my two sitters as they started to head down the hall toward the staircase. I follow wordlessly wondering what the hell had just happened. Demetri seemed to get more irritated as we went along, although, there seemed no reason for his agitation.

Arriving back in my room… my room, this was not my room, but I suppose for the time being it was my room. The thought made me shudder. I heard the lock click into place. I laid on the bed hoping to pass time as I thought about what had made Demetri so upset, but still could come up with no reason for his behaviour. At some point I must have drifted off because I was awoken by the jingling of keys as the door swung open and someone was push through it. One of the goons stepped in and looked at me before speaking to the person on the floor in Italian.

He bark out what I assume was orders before he turned, shut the door and locked it once more. I looked at the person on the floor jumping off the bed when I realized it was Stephan. I ran to him and pulled him up to look at him. His eyes were half closed with trails of tears running down his face. Lifting his head up I saw what appeared to be red hand marks around his throat, but he was fully clothed so I couldn't see if he was hurt anywhere else.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Stephan tried to lift his head and look at me, but didn't say a word.

"Stephan," I repeated as I held his chin and looked into his eyes. "Tell me who did this to you," I demanded.

He pulled his head from my hand and lowered it.

"Please Sir, I'm fine," he pleaded with me.

"You're not fine Stephan. Tell me what happened?" I begged.

"It's not your job to worry about me," he whispered as he backed away from me kneeling on the floor with his head bowed.

I sat back on my knees thinking up scenarios to explain how he had red marks on his throat, but I could only come up with the same answer… someone choked him. But who? Who would do that to a boy? What the hell is going on in this house… castle or whatever we're in. Jesus Christ, what am I going to do about this? I have to get out of here. I started looking around hoping a way to escape that I hadn't thought of yet would come to me.

I looked back at Stephan who was still kneeling with his head down, but now his body was shaking and trembling and I could hear little sobs coming from him. Shit! I had to help him, but how? I knew he didn't want me helping him, apparently I should not be concerned about him. I couldn't ignore him. No matter what he thought, I needed to do something for him. I got up and walked to him slowly trying not to scare him even more than he probably already was. As I stood over him looking down on him, I began to wonder what the best approach would be. How could I help him without hurting him more? I remained still watching him trying to control himself, but his body was still trembling slightly and tears were falling to the floor. I kneeled down in front of him.

"Stephan, please let me help you," I whispered softly.

"You can't help me," he said without lifting his head.

"Let me look at your…" I couldn't finish my statement.

I could feel the contents of my stomach rising as I tried to speak. Flashes of my own nightmare ran through my mind. My visions were so clear it almost felt as if I was back in that house with… James. I remember all the pain and agony I had went through at that time. I remember feeling that no one could help me, even when I was rescued and safe, I never really felt safe again. Seeing first hand the evil men can do, I knew exactly how Stephan was feeling. I should know how to help him. I should know what to say to make him feel better, but nothing would come to my mind because I knew no one could make me feel better about what happened to me. Nothing anyone said or did made me feel better. I had never felt safe or even free after my kidnapping and I know that Stephan will carry this for a long time even if we did get out of here. I reached my hand out and stroked his hair gently. He made a whimpering sound and then pressed his head into my hand. I sat for a moment with his head in my hand wondering what to do next.

I raised my other hand and brought it to his head. Pulling his head up I looked at his face. I could see now that his left eye was swollen and turning purple. He had a split lip and as my eyes travelled down his chin to his neck, I could see the ugly red marks getting brighter on his neck. The tee shirt he had on fell forward slightly giving me a glimpse of his upper chest and I could see more marks.

I let go of his head and grabbed his hands, pulling him as I stood up. He followed with his head down as I led him to the bed and sat him on the edge. I stroked his hair once more then moved my hand to his chin pulling his face up so that he would look at me. Of course, he kept his eyes down.

"Look at me," I said in a soft tone, but when he resisted I pleaded with him. "Please."

He opened his right eye but the other one remained closed. Many emotions crossed his features and I recognized every one of them. He was scared, hurt but the one that stood out the most was he was ashamed and I knew exactly how he felt.

"I'm going to get some stuff to clean you up," I said trying to keep my voice level and not reach to what I was seeing.

I walked to the bathroom and began searching through the cabinets. When I opened a drawer, I noticed my hand was shaking badly. I grabbed a hold of the sink, lowering my head as my breathing picked up. I had to stop this because I knew I was about to have a panic attack and now was not the time for that. Stephan needed my help, but I could feel the change inside myself as more memories were trying to run through my mind. I closed my eyes, which was a big mistake.

_He stalked toward me like animal to its prey. I was lying face up on the bed my hands tied to either side of the headboard and my feet tied to either side of the footboard. I struggled a little but it was useless, there was no getting out of this. I looked back at him to see him standing over me. He had the same smirk he always had showing how much he enjoyed my despair. He brushed the hair off of my forehead and leaned down so his lips were next to my ear._

"_Such a sweet beautiful boy," he whispered then ran his tongue around my ear. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We are going to have so much fun today," he said as pulled his face around to mine planting his lips on mine. _

_I tried to move my head, but he grabbed a hold on either side and held it still. He began kissing me roughly and when I didn't react, he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back. _

"_Do we have to go through this every time I come in here," he said as he slapped the left side of my face hard making my head turn. He pulled my hair again making me face him. I closed my eyes out of reflex as the tears began building. "LOOK AT ME," he yelled._

_My eyes sprang open and I looked at him as tears escaped and ran down my cheeks. My left eye was stinging and I knew that it had not opened all the way, but there was nothing I could do. James leaned closer to me. He stuck his tongue out then licked up the side of my face._

"_Mmmm… salty," he said as he leaned back to look me in the eye. "You taste delicious, sweetheart," he said as he leaned forward and licked the tears of the other side._

_I wanted to vomit, but I hadn't eaten anything in a while and I was sure I had nothing in my stomach to throw up. I struggled to keep my eyes on him because I knew it would be worse if I didn't. He ran his hand down my naked body and I struggled not to move. I wanted out of here. I wanted to run as far away from him as possible. I tried to think about anything except for what was happening. I didn't want to know what he was doing and I didn't want to feel his touch on my skin. He started kissing down my chest, along my stomach as he moved his way to my hipbone. I struggled not to react, but my body was not listening to my brain as my breathing picked up and my hips began moving. I tried like hell to stop because the last thing I wanted was for him to think I was enjoying this. He placed my cock in his mouth and started sucking vigorously. My struggles were useless at this point. I just didn't have enough strength to keep my mind occupied on anything else. He moved up and down fast and his mouth was like a vacuum. The noises he was making were like a lover to their partner, like he was enjoying every moment. I fought between the pleasure and pain. I didn't want to enjoy it, but I knew that he would do this until I came. If I wanted this to end quickly, I would have to relax and let him do what he wanted. If I tried to ignore and fight against what was happening to my body, this would last a lot longer. _

_It was always a struggle in this room between not wanting to participate and not wanting this to last all night. My mind was constantly fight against my body and in the end my body always won. I finally just let go and relaxed hoping he would get his result soon I would cum. _

_Unfortunately, on this particular day, my coming was not his goal and after sucking me to the point that I was panting and lifting my hips to him. I could feel my stomach tighten and knew what was coming next. James pulled off of me and stood up. I looked at him wondering why he stopped. He smirked at me._

"_See I knew you loved my mouth," he said as he stroked my hair. "Your face is full of disappointment, but it's okay my beautiful boy," he said as he ran his finger down my face and under my chin. He pulled my face up and leaned into to kiss my lips. This time I didn't hesitate and kissed him back. "I'll take care of you," he kissed me once more before standing to his full height. "But first you have to be punished for your disobedience," he said as he walked to the dresser on the other side of the room. _

_I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding as I waited for the torture to begin._

_James came back with an object I had never seen before, but knew to be a whip. My body tensed automatically. Was he serious? He was going to whip me with that thing. _

"_Don't worry you'll be a champ at this," he said as he prepared the whip for his first swing. "and you'll love it."_

_He flicked his wrist to the side and let the whip fly. I watched what felt like slow motion as the end of it flew through the air with a hissing sound and after a moment, it hit my flesh causing the most excruciating pain I have ever felt. It was worse than a thousand paper cuts in the same spot. The pain spread across my torso and ran through my entire body. I released a scream so loud I thought my ears would shatter. Tears sprang to my eyes and I pulled on the ropes that were holding me in place. Before I could recover, another blow hit me on my legs and the process started all over again. I have know idea how many times he actually hit me with the whip, but it felt like hours before he stopped. I had my eyes closed, tears soaking my face and could barely breath because of the snot running out of my nose. _

_The room was quiet but I was afraid to open my eyes in case he wasn't finished. I didn't want to know what would happen next. I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working as my breathing remained out of control and my body was shaking uncontrollably. I heard movement within the room and knew he was still there. I felt a wet clothe rub across my face as he washed me up._

"_You did well sweetheart," he said as he scrubbed across my face removing the tears, "I told you would be a champ at this," he said as he kissed my lips. _

_I was too stunned to do anything so I didn't respond. _

"_Look at me," he said._

_I opened my eyes to see his face right in front of mine. _

"_God I love how sweet and innocent you look," he said as he ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. "You are so beautiful," he continued as he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. _

_I tensed again and closed my eyes knowing I would pay for my reaction._

"_It's okay," he whispered next to my ear. "This is a little harder to get use to, but…" he said as he moved down my body placing his head next to my cock. "I knew this would love it…" he stroked my cock with his hand making me moan without my permission. "and I was right, look at how hard you are. You're a natural at this," he said as he took my cock in his mouth again. _

_My mind was turning circles trying to reconcile all that was happening. There was no way I could enjoy this. This was the sickest thing I had ever seen. But sure enough, my cock was responding getting hard once again without my permission. He sucked for a while longer and then released me with a pop. He licked his lips and then moved to straddle my chest. He sat closed to my face as he stroked his own cock which was standing at attention. I wanted to close my eyes, I wanted to scream for help, but I knew that would only make him bring out the whip again. The only thing I was grateful for was that he never put his weight on me, which would probably hurt more than the actual whipping itself. I can't imagine something resting against the wounds I had. He moved closer reaching down to grab a fist full of my hair. He pulled my head back as he spoke._

"_Open wide," he said._

_I opened my mouth as he pushed his cock inside. He began to move in and out of my mouth. He leaned forward so his hands were on the headboard behind me and his hips were right over my face. Then he began to move faster and deeper causing me to gag a little. He kept up the punishing pace until I could see his body trembling a little. I was glad it was almost over, until he pulled all the way out and moved to sit beside my head. I continued to stare at him wondering what was in his evil mind now. _

_Suddenly he undid the ties around my hands and they fell to the bed. He moved to my legs and untied them too. I lay as still as possible hoping we were done, but knew inside that he had not cum and this night was far from over. He flipped my onto my stomach making me scream out on pain once more. He pulled my hips up settling me on my hands and knees. He climbed off the bed and moved to the other side of the room again. _

_I took a moment to collect myself. I tried to make the trembling stop but it was impossible my body was in too much shock to stop moving. I took deep breaths preparing myself for what would come next, although I know idea what that was. I could feel his presence beside me again but didn't want to look at him. I heard the hiss before the whip hit my backside and I screamed out in pain._

"_You should be use to this by now," he said as he ran his hand over my ass slapping it. "No moving and be quiet," he said as he slapped my ass once more. _

_I felt the next blow hit my back and struggled not to crawl away or make any noise. I wasn't very successful with the noise part as I clenched my teeth, but still let out a strangled cry._

"_Don't worry, we'll keep doing it until you get it right," he said with a smile in voice. "You know what they say 'practice makes perfect'," he said as he hit me again._

_Once more, I had no idea how many times he hit me or how long this assault lasted, but by the last hit, I collapsed on the bed heaving heavy breaths and crying uncontrollably. My back and front were on fire, it felt like my whole body was in flames. My mind was scrambled and I couldn't think straight. He came behind me and pulled my hips up again. I lay with my head on the bed, my knees pulled up under me struggling to breath. He leaned over my back, not touching it, but I could feel the heat from him regardless. _

"_You did so well sweetheart," he said as he kissed the nape of my neck. "I knew you would," he said as he stroked my hair. "I told you, you are a natural at this," he said as he grabbed my hips and pulled back so that I was on all fours again. "You deserve a reward," he said as he reached around me and grabbed my deflated cock. He stroked it until it came to live once more. I was cursing it in my head, but it never listened to me and started to become hard. His hand stopped and he came around to the side of me. I held my head down refusing to look at him in fear I might attack him and make this night worse. _

"_Sit up," he said and I did without hesitation sitting back on my knees hissing in pain._

_He came to sit in front of me then lowered himself to the bed. He flipped onto his back and put his head in between my knees. He raised his hands to my sides and pulled me forward again so I was hovering over him on my hands and knees. My face came right to his hard cock and I knew what he wanted me to do. Without considering anything, I took him in my mouth without waiting for instructions. I wanted this over with. I wanted to lie down in the bed and forget any of this ever happened. The quicker I could get him off the quicker, this night would be over. That's what I kept telling myself as I placed my lips around his cock and took it in as far as I could go without gagging. He moaned and pushed his hips into my face. Then I felt him put his lips over my cock and start sucking. I copied him move for move and before long, he was shoving his cock down my throat. I stayed with my head still and allowed him to do whatever he wanted in order to end this. I had completely ignored what he was doing to me only concentrating on what I needed to do for him, until he pulled his mouth off of me and spoke._

"_This will not end until you've had your reward," he growled knowing what I was doing._

_Shit! That was all I thought because I sure as hell didn't want to cum after everything that had been done to me tonight. The last thing on my mind was getting off on his behaviour. But now I knew what was expected of me I didn't think I could do it. Sure, I was hard from his constant stimulation down there but my mind wouldn't allow me to go there. How could I get into this? It couldn't happen. I knew in order for it to happen I would have to let my mind go and that was the last thing I wanted to do. He could do whatever he wanted to my body, but my mind was my own. He wanted to invade my mind too and that was something I didn't think I could allow to happen. Once he was in my mind there was no going back. I released his cock from my mouth and attempted to plead with him._

"_Please," I cried softly._

"_Please what sweetheart?" he asked as he ran his hand down my ass crake. _

_I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know what I was pleading for. _

"_Do you need help? Do you need my help in order to get your reward?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. This was the devil of that I was certain._

"_Yes," I said with shaky breath scared to death of what I just asked him for._

"_Fine," he said as he slapped my ass. "Get back to work," he demanded._

_And I did without hesitation as I swallowed his cock whole and began bobbing up and down wondering what the hell he was going to do to me now. Wondering what the hell I had begged him for. Besides the slurping sounds I was making I heard a click before I felt something cold running down the crack of my ass. I froze immediately. He slapped my ass hard._

"_Keep working," he yelled._

_I resumed bobbing up and down knowing what was coming next. I could feel his finger rubbing circles around my hole pushing the liquid he poured there around it. He slapped my ass again making me jump and almost bit him. I thought for a split second that I should bite him.. hard, but I knew he would kill me. Then another thought entered my mind for a split second. Death didn't sound all that bad, in fact, I would rather be dead than live through this. But as soon as those thoughts entered my mind, he reminded me quickly what would happen if I did bite him._

"_Don't make me bring your sister here," he hissed._

_I froze again wondering if he would really do that. _

"_I'm sure her and I would have a lot of fun," he said as he slapped my ass hard again. "Keep working," he said as he pushed his finger around my hole once more._

_I resumed bobbing my head quickly knowing that if anything were to happened to me he would fulfill his promise. He was that evil of that I was certain. I waited for the moment I knew would come bracing myself for the pain I was about to face. I knew I needed to hold still and I knew I could not clenched my teeth, which I wanted to so bad. I fought every instinct my body was trying to implement. Suddenly his hand was gone and I thought he was giving up. But just as fast as his hand retreated, his finger pushed threw my hole and he pushed it all the way up to the knuckle. I quickly opened my mouth as wide as it would go to ensure I wouldn't sink my teeth into him. A muffled moan escaped my lips and my body froze in shock. It was painful, but not as painful as the whipping I had took early. It was more of a shock then anything. He had stilled his finger and held it there for a moment. Then slowly he started moving it around inside of me. _

_I still had my mouth around him but was just sitting there as saliva was pouring out of my mouth and onto his cock. I felt his other hand slap my ass hard again and the moment made his finger inside me vibrate sending sensations throughout my body. I trembled a little and tried to control myself. _

"_KEEP WORKING," he shouted._

_I took a breath, as deep as I could with a cock in my mouth, placed my lips around his cock once again and started bobbing up and down. He moaned out and started moving his finger in and out of my hole. I fought with my body to stay still. He pulled my soft cock back to his mouth and resumed sucking me as he pushed his finger in and out of me. The double stimuli was impossible to ignore as my body was shaking and the noises slipped from my lips. He started moving his finger in and out faster until he pulled completely out and I sighed in relief. _

_I continued to work his cock hoping he would cum soon. Suddenly there was more pressure on my hole as he pushed in again causing me to open my mouth wide and let out an animalistic sound. I held my mouth as wide as it would go causing my jaw to lock for a moment. He had now shoved what I was sure were two fingers inside of me, but gave me no time to adjust before he was pulling them in and out. I was breathing erratically and was trying to hold my mouth open and not bite down. I considered for a moment letting go of his cock but knew it would only make things worse, so I concentrated on trying not to close my jaw. He slapped my ass once again._

"_Keep moving," he moaned as he keep his fingers moving in and out. _

_I went back to work trying not to pay attention to the feeling of my ass burning and the fullness I felt. I sucked and licked faster than before hoping and praying to anyone who was listening to let him cum so this would be over. Finally, someone had answered one of my prayers because he tensed up and stopped moving his fingers and cried out as his cum shot down my throat. He pushed his hips into my face and held them there until he was finished. I pulled my mouth back and licked him clean knowing it was my job to do so. With a sigh of relief, I held still for a moment hoping we were done, but he still had his fingers in my ass, so I had a feeling we weren't. _

_After a moment, he slapped my ass playfully and pulled his fingers out. I breathed another sigh of relief and tried to control my shaking body. He rolled out from under me and then flipped me over so I was laying on my back. He laid down beside me and ran his knuckles down the side of my face. I looked at him to see his evil smirk. _

"_You are such a good little cock sucker," he said as he leaned forward and kissed me making me open my mouth so he could taste himself. "You taste great with me on you," he said as he leaned back and looked in my eyes. _

_My eyes were stinging with tears as I anticipated that the worse was yet to come. _

"_Let's give you your reward," he said as he pulled my right leg onto his and started stroking my dick once more. I wanted to look away. I wanted to tell him I was fine and didn't need a reward, but I knew that would make whatever was to come worse. Instead, I remained completely still and watched his face. He leaned over me and grabbed something off the bed. I struggled not to look and see what he retrieved. I heard the click sound and know he was going to put his fingers in me again. I tensed my body once more. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips._

"_I promise this will feel so good," he said as he kissed along my jaw. "You'll be begging me for more," he said as he bite down on my neck hard enough to leave a mark. _

_Slowly his fingers made there way down to my hole once again. I braced myself for the impact this time and was happy I could clench my teeth together. _

"_Pull your other leg up and open yourself to me sweetheart," he said with a gentle voice like he was talking to his lover not his victim. I considered for half a second not responding, but decided it was better not to provoke him._

_I reached down and pulled my leg by the knee up to my side. He pulled my other leg higher onto his hip. I was completely exposed and felt very vulnerable. He could do just about anything to me in this position. He placed his fingers at my entrance and pushed hard shoving both in at the same time. I stopped breathing and tried to remain calm. My eyes automatically closed under the pain and pressure. _

"_Look at me," he demanded._

_I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. _

"_Breath sweetheart," he said softly._

_I attempted to take a breath, but it came out staggered. I tried again and my whole body began shaking. One more breath and the pain was subsiding. _

"_See if you don't fight it this will be a lot easier," he said as he began to move his fingers slowly._

_I let out a moan of discomfort and pain. He moved his fingers slowly in and out and around and around. He leaned down and bite my nipple as he kept his hand moving. He was breathing harder and I looked at his cock worried now that he might want to put it in me to if it were hard. Of course, it was growing in length and I started to get more nervous. _

"_Eyes on my face," he snapped and I flashed my eyes to his._

_He had a smile on his face as he moved his hand faster in and out of me. I tried to hold back any noises or movement on my behalf, but it wasn't working. The noises escaping me could definitely be construed as pleasure and to be quite honest I was experiencing a bit of both much to my dismay._

_Suddenly he rubbed his fingers across something in me that made me arch off the bed and let out the loudest moan to date. _

"_Awe, there it is," he said as he placed his mouth over mine kissing me hard and shoving his tongue in my mouth. "I knew I would find it," he said as he hit the spot again making me come practically off the bed._

_My mind went blank and the only thing I could think of at the moment was for him to do that again. I had never felt anything like that before and wanted to feel it again. This new sensation took over everything else in my body. The pain I was in was gone. I could no longer see anything but stars and flashes in front of my eyes. He moved his fingers hitting that spot again and I grunted like a wild animal as my body spasm. His movement stopped and I struggled to regain control of myself but wanted that feeling back so bad._

"_Please…" I heard myself whispered to my utter dismay._

"_Please what baby boy?" he asked as he kissed me roughly again. _

"_Pleas…" _

_His fingers moved over that spot again and I grunted wildly. Once again all movement stopped although I didn't want it to._

"_Please Sir, please," I begged him harder not quite sure what I was begging for. _

_I wanted to feel that again, but I also didn't want anything he did to feel good._

"_I told you I would have you begging for me," he said laughing as he started moving his fingers once more only faster and harder this time._

"_Urgh…" I grunted and groaned as he continued to push that spot inside of me._

_I could feel the build up of the release that was ready to make me explode. My mind was a flurry of want and need versus hate and disgust. I wasn't sure which direction I was heading. I wasn't sure of anything anymore except for the fact that this was the most pleasure I had experienced since being here, the most gratifying orgasm I had ever had._

_His fingers were moving at a punishing pace now and I was getting ready to let go when all movement stopped once more. I was panting like a whore and my body was shaking uncontrollably. I was on the verge of a break down if I didn't get release soon. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had his evil smirk on his face and I was afraid he was going to stop and leave me like this. My stomach was sore my cock was aching and this torture was worse than anything I've had to endure so far. My eyes pleaded with him to stop torturing me and finish. _

"_You are so beautiful in throes of passion I'm completely hard again," he said as he kissed my neck. _

_His fingers were making me ache from sitting still in me. I knew I needed to make him finish or I would be sore for a week afterward. I thought for a moment of what to say to get him to finish._

"_Please Sir, make me cum," I pleaded looking into his eyes. "I need you," I said as meaningful as I could._

"_Who do you belong to?" he asked as he pulled his face back and looked into my eyes._

_I swallowed hard. This was something I had never had to say yet. I knew it was coming but chose to ignore it and now that I was face with it, I knew I had to say it. I muster all the strength I could, looking him square in the eyes and spoke as earnestly as I could._

"_You," I said letting out a shaky breath. "Only you Sir," I said keeping my eyes on his._

_He smile what I believe was a genuine smile. "Who makes you feel this good?" he asked smirking again._

"_You Sir, only you," I breath out and attempted to smile, but I'm sure it came out as a grimace. _

"_Remember who you belong to," he said as he leaned forward and kissed me again._

_I kissed him back battling myself on the inside knowing all of this was wrong, but not caring at the moment. I wanted. I needed. And at that moment, he was the only one who could give me what I wanted and needed. So, I kissed him as a lover would. I kissed him like I wanted to kiss him instead of being made to. I didn't hold back anything in that moment and as my reward he began moving his fingers again, sending me to another world and I loved him for it._

The light to the bathroom flicked on and I snapped out of my memories. Looking at the mirror in front of me, I realized I was crying and shaking uncontrollably. I let go of the sink and sank to the floor pulling my knees up to my chest and placing my head on my knees. How could he still have this much power over me? I was so lost in my mind that I didn't hear anyone come in or sit down beside me. I felt an arm go around my back and pull me toward them.

I snapped out of it and turned my head coming face to face with Stephan. He looked at me like he understood everything and I was more certain in this moment that he did. We sat on the floor for a long while in silence before I remember why I came in here in the first place.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, I forgot all about you," I said as I came back to the here and now.

"It's okay, Sir. I'm fine," he said as he looked at me.

"No, it's not okay. Let me take care of you," I pleaded with him.

He sat back and looked at me like he was trying to decide if I was being genuine or not.

"I promise, I won't hurt you," I tried to reassure him with a smile. "Go lay down on the bed and I'll be right there," I said softly.

I wanted him to know I wasn't like them. I wanted him to trust me although I knew I would have to earn that trust… and I would. Stephan got up and walked out of the room. I got up and retrieved what I needed in order to help him. I walked into the room and over to the bed where he was laying on his stomach, but still had his shirt on. I placed the stuff I had brought on the bed beside his legs.

"Stephan, you're going to have to take off your shirt," I said as I started arranging the stuff I brought out.

He remained stiff for a moment, than he turned to the side and pulled his shirt off. My eyes remained on the things for a moment while I braced myself. I had a strong feeling what I would see when I looked at him and didn't want to react. He was already self-conscience enough, that I was certain of. Gathering myself I was finally ready to look. Stephan had remained on his side waiting for my reaction. Shame crossed his features and I knew exactly how he felt. I gave him a small smile to let him know it was okay. He was completely covered in red angry welts… he had been whipped, severely. I took a deep breath to compose myself.

"Pants too," I said knowing they won't just do this to his back.

He pulled the button open and the zipper down before he shimmied out of his pants leaving his underwear in place. I saw the rest of the marks down his body all angry welts down his back and legs, but peeking out from his underwear I could tell he had been paddled too. I climbed on the bed beside him and grabbed the bottle of antiseptic cream. Squirting it into my palms, I rubbed them together to get good and coated. He laid flat on his stomach again and I started at his neck where there were hand marks all the way back here.

"Did someone strangle you Stephan?" I asked, stupid question I know but I really wanted to know what happened and why they did this to him.

"Yes," he said as he let out a puff of air.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…" he started to answer then stopped. His breathing picked up and the trembling was back once more.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," I tried to reassure him.

He turned his head to the side to see me better.

"I want to…" he said as he took a deep breath. "I… just can't" he said as he dropped his head back to the bed.

"It's fine, let's just get you healed for now," I said softly as I placed my hands over the marks and messaged softly so I didn't hurt him more.

I moved to his back next and he hissed and moaned through the entire procedure. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew it had to be done. When I had finished with his back, I told him to roll over. He hesitated before complying. His face was beat red and I thought I had hurt him more and began to panic.

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" I asked as I stared at his face.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at me like he was pleading for something. I couldn't understand what was wrong with him. If he was not hurt then what was the problem? I pulled my eyes from his and inspected the front of him thinking he was lying about how hurt he was. That was when I noticed his predicament. He was hard as a rock. Shit! He whimpered a little and threw his arm over his face. Damn it! Here I was trying to get him to trust me… now this.

"It's okay, it is a normal reaction from your body," I said with a shaky breath trying to reassure him.

He peeked out from under his arm to gage my reaction. He stared at me for a moment before he relaxed and hide behind his arm again. I started using the same process I used for his back, softly messaging the cream into his wounds. He was panting and moaning once more.

Suddenly the door swung open and Demetri walked into the room with an angered look on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said as he took in the scene.

Admittedly, it did not look good, as I hovered over Stephan with my hands on his chest and he hard as a rock.

"Edward, when are you going to understand this arrangement? He takes care of you, not the other way around," Demetri said in a disgusted tone. "Well let's not worry about that now, I have something for you," he said as he looked at me.

I just glared back at him. Stephan tried to get up but I pushed him back down holding my hand on his chest letting him know to remain where he was.

"We are having some trouble and I think you need a personal body guard. So until further notice he will remain by your side at all times," he said as he moved to the door and looked out into the hall. "Come in," he said and moved aside.

My eyes just about fell out of my head. My mind scrambled to figure out what the hell was going on. The world stopped spinning… I was sure of it as I stared at the door not believing my eyes.

"I trust you will take excellent care of my son," Demetri said with a smile.

"I always have, Sir,"

"Well, in that case I'll leave you alone, I'm sure you have plenty to talk about," Demetri said as he exited the room shutting and locking the door on his way out.

I was stunned, speechless, in shock I think they would label it. I didn't know what to do. How could he be here? Where had he come from? What the hell was going on? Even with all of the questions that rolled through my mind, there was only one word that escaped my lips.

"Jasper,"

_**Well, there you have it, another twist. What the hell is going on? And who are the bad guys anyway?** **Till next time!**_


End file.
